Veneno
by Mandyvdiaz
Summary: UA-LEMON -El amor es ponzoña, a veces buena para curar pero la mayoría del tiempo mata. Siempre quiero que sepa que estoy para ella, aunque sé que no me necesite, quiero estarlo.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Recuerdo que la primera vez que me enamore, fue la última también. Porque la primera vez, fue mi amor de la infancia, mi madre, cuando crecí, comprendí que no era amor como tal.

Mi segundo amor, fue una bonita compañera de kínder, y cuando entendí que tampoco era eso; estar enamorado, lo deseche.

Pensé entonces que estar enamorado, era como de verdad, un estado, así como los de _facebook_, que pones, _"es complicado", _y nadie más que los curiosos los leen. Nadie tiene que saber qué tipo de complicaciones viene con ese estado, y parece que tampoco se entiende que viene con ella, palabras mayores como _"te amo"._

El meollo del asunto, es que en sí:

_Relación + te amo + complicado= mentiras._

De por sí, las relaciones son complicadas, el solo hecho de una relación con tu madre lo es, ¿por qué? porque establece límites a medida que esta crece, y hay veces en que los "_te amo_", sinónimo de "_sentimientos_", "_complican_" todo esto.

Porque el amor viene cargado de venenos. Venenos que a veces ni las verdades pueden desaparecer. Es así como, el amor, inocente o no, se envuelve en marañas de mentiras desde el principio, así uno no lo desee, todo se convierte en situaciones que se salen de las manos.

¿Por qué razón? Porque amar es un veneno, es ponzoñoso, dañino. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no podemos evitar hacerlo, porque de la misma manera que nos destruye, nos cura. Nos hace felices, nos hace tener un sentimiento, una relación, una complicación y nos hace creer que las mentiras no siempre son para mal. Que también hay venenos positivos, de esos que curan el alma.

De los que hacen estar **enamorados**, de verdad.

Pero increíblemente, de los segundos a los años que duro este amor, la pasión y la felicidad que me hizo sentir, en los que no me arrepentí de la traición que hacía; fue cuando fui feliz, cuando me sentí protegido y completo, y con la capacidad de amar y de ser amado. Me sentí entendido, me sentí querido, acompañado. Sentí que por esos momentos valía la pena todo el daño que estaba haciendo, porque yo estaba tranquilo. La tenía a ella, y podía amarla tanto y demostrárselo, podía ser sincero conmigo mismo por fin. Aun cuando fuera oculto. Podía amarla y que ella lo aceptara.

No esperaba algo reciproco, porque fue demasiado repentino, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo, de poder demostrarlo, me hizo sentir vivo, que había alcanzado fronteras que siempre había querido conocer y no había podido, ya que siempre había algo, a causa de que siempre estaba alguien que podía salir lastimado.

-Inuyasha.- Me llamó bajito.

Estábamos tan cerca que no era necesario hablar en vos alta.  
La mire directo a los ojos y sonreí, allí estaba la razón de mi felicidad.

-Dime…

-No te enamores de mí, yo... No puedo amarte como lo amo a él.

Pude ver en sus ojos la culpa, y la tristeza. Y también el confort y la calma, ella se sentía segura conmigo. Pero la culpa…

Yo sabía que tenía razón, y aun así, en el fondo de mi inocente corazón, tenia esperanza de cambiar eso. Porque estar enamorado de ella, me hacia feliz. Me hacía sentir completo. Y para mi egoísmo, eso era lo único que me hacía sentir vivo en mucho tiempo.

Amarla a **ella**.


	2. Capitulo 1

Notaran que este tipo de historia, tiene una narrativa diferente, por los momentos se basa en recuerdos de Inuyasha y sensaciones, toda esta desde su punto de vista.

No es como los tipicos fics, me esta gustando este resultado, quizas es para un publico un poco mas adolescente, mas maduro. Aun no se, si colocare Lemons, no estoy del todo segura. Nunca los he escrito asi que estos pensandomelo bien ^^uU

Cuento con sus comentarios. Por favor ;u; Recuerden de ellos vivimos los que aqui escribimos. :D

* * *

**Hace 2 meses…**

Estaba conciente de que Kouga me iba a querer patear las bolas por esto, y eso era lo que más placer me daba.

De acuerdo, no soy un gay masoquista ni nada, pero saber que se iba a morir de una rabieta al enterarse de que ella se había hecho un tatuaje, y que para colmo había ido conmigo, se le iban a caer los dientes. Era _tan_ divertido verlo morder el polvo.

Claro que no fui yo quien la mal influenció, cuando ella se entero de que yo iba a tatuarme el nombre de mi madre en el cuello, quiso acompañarme y estando allá, en el pequeño local nuevo de Mauyi -mi amigo forrado en tatuajes de pies a cabeza- se antojo de hacerse uno, pequeño, bonito y femenino; como ella.

-¿Estás segura? –Le pregunté.

-¿Sabes que eso te quedara en tu piel para toda la vida, y que cuando tengas 80 parecerá un lunar mal formado? -La observe de espaldas mientras ella veía con cuidado todas las fotos en el muro del local, los tatuajes hechos por Mauyi.

-Si - Contesto con firmeza- Cuando me dijiste solo quise venir a ver si llorabas, pero eres todo un hombrecito Taisho, lo más que has hecho es soltar una maldición.

Giró para verme directamente a los ojos, con su sonrisa brillante y despampanante.

Yo voltee la mirada de inmediato.

-Sé que cuando llegue a vieja, quizás se vera feo, pero vamos… aprovechemos que la gravedad no está haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo aun. – volvió a sonreír, y se sentó a mi lado, en la mesa desocupada. – Déjame ser joven, Taisho.

Se acerco a ver cómo iba el tatuaje. Al estar frente a mí, pude percibir el aroma a jazmín, dulce y empalagoso que ella tenía. Yo sabía que era el perfume que su abuela le había regalada para diciembre.

También sabía que la cadena que ella tenia se la había quitado a Miroku porque perdió una apuesta, que la franelilla amarilla que usaba se la obsequio su hermano menor, recordaba además que cuando compro ese pequeño short todo floreado en el centro comercial fue porque comiendo helado mancho su falda blanca, y que las _converse_ que usaba, bueno, siempre las usaba cuando quería estar casual y cómoda.

Yo sabía más de mi mejor amiga, que de mí mismo, y era en esos momentos en los que más me asustaba, en los que sabía tanto de ella y conocía cada pequeño detalle, que me hacía pensar el porqué seguía siendo tan masoquista.

¿Sueno como un verdadero acosador, verdad? Lo que me falta es olerle el pelo y robarle ropa. Listo.

-Inuyasha, ¿estás muerto, amigo? Me asusta que no te hayas quejado de nada en 5 minutos.- me dijo Mauyi.

Vi los ojos de mi camarada tatuador por encima de mi, y me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos. _Para variar._

-El es así, siempre demasiado callado, ¿a que si Inuyasha? – Kagome se levanto recta y miro a Mauyi –Me hare una estrella náutica pequeña, aquí detrás de mi oreja -se lanzó el cabello hacia atrás y le mostro al _lienzo viviente_ (Mauyi).

-No se verá demasiado y será femenino, ¿verdad? Ya saben, voy a aprovechar que soy joven para ponerla bien puesta.

-¿Te vas a mandar una cagada así como así? Kouga te va a matar, y luego me matara a mi- exclamé.

Yo sabía que no tenía mucho derecho de opinar, por el tatuaje que se estaba haciendo en mi cuello, en la mitad, del lado derecho. Sin embargo, aun si el idiota de su novio se ponía a querer golpearme, me iba a desquitar de unas cuantas. Solo aprovechando, _ya saben_.

-Ya termino- dijo el artista.

-¿Y qué? A la final es mi cuerpo, yo sé que se enojara pero ya se le pasará -

Mi mejor amiga siempre era segura y espontanea, así como sentimental e indefensa. Kagome era una sorpresa, podría correr kilómetros si se encontraba con un gusano en su cuarto, pero no podía ver una mariposa muriendo, ni a alguien indefenso. Estaba retorcidamente loca.

Solté un suspiro.

_-Y yo mas enfermo que me enamoro de ella. _Pensé_.-_

-Yo te lo regalo Kag – le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla de nuevo. Me dolía el cuello por la mala posición.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué? – me sorprendía la pregunta, considerando como era yo de pendejo con ella.

-¡Duh! Así no gastas dinero y si tu noviecillo te dice algo, que me eche toda la culpa de una vez, así me odia más y con razones –Mauyi me vendó el cuello y me paso un papel con la crema que debía comprar y las instrucciones que debía seguir.

-Inuyasha, no seas guerrero y sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. – eso fue acompañado por un leve golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, cortesía de mi fiel artista.

-¡Oh, Inu! Tu mamá estaría feliz – Kagome me abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no tocar mi cuello, sentí el rose de sus manos en la piel que aún quedaba expuesta. Cálido y suave.

Me sonroje furiosamente.

Hace tiempo que no podía evitar tener este comportamiento con ella. Parecía el perfecto afeminado de 15 años enamorado por primera vez, como odiaba el sentimiento. Lo que ella me producía, me hacía sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

Porque no podía rebasar la ralla, tenía que ser "_el mejor amigo_" y solo eso. Porque la respetaba demasiado para decirle la verdad y porque teniendo un novio el cual amaba, no tendría sentido que yo la perdiera por mis egoístas razones.

Yo sabía que, mejor era tenerla _así_ a no tenerla en absoluto.

-Inuyasha, ya estoy lista – me dijo espléndida, se sentó en la mesa en la que estuve hace menos de 5 min y se quedo tranquila mientras entintaban su piel pura.

_Sep_, Kouga iba a querer arrancarme las bolas. Y valdría _taaanto_ la pena que lo intentara.

* * *

Benditos sean los cigarros con sabor a menta, lo justo luego de un café vespertino. Yo no solía fumar, solo cuando el estrés lo ameritaba, algo así como las ultimas cagadas que me he mandado estos meses. Pues lo amerita. He dicho.

Ya habían pasado las semanas suficientes para que el tatuaje reposara y curara, y debo admitir que la caligrafía con la que escribió Mauyi el nombre de mi mamá, era hermoso, como ella, delicado y elegante.

_- Izayoi. _Decía en mi cuello.

Sonreí al verlo en el espejo, amaba a mi madre cada día más, aunque ella ya no estuviera y solo fuéramos mi papá y yo.

Aunque bueno, no es que sea mi mejor amigo y justo ahora tampoco vivimos juntos, pero aun así, estábamos bien. Sin embargo, mi madre siempre ha supuesto algo mas para mi, ella fue el lado dulce y el hombro de apoyo en mi hogar, mi papá fue más el sustento y el peso.

El es exigente, y duro, era un hombre de esos que se reservan y que son demasiado… ¿_grises_? Y no sé como coño mi mamá se ha fijado en el. Mi mamá fue dulce, atenta, inteligente y alegre, nada que ver con mi _gris_ padre.

Tape mi cuello con la bufanda, estábamos en octubre, así que estaba haciendo frio, apague el cigarro y salí de mi apartamento tipo estudio hacia la universidad, fijo hacia la educación. _¡Yey!_

¡Ah! Y como había predicho, Kouga me quiso matar cuando vio lo que le había regalado a su novia, fue _é-p-i-c-o_, fue tan gracioso ver su rostro rojo y desfigurado, y gritarme "_mala_ _influencia_".

Si claro, a ver, llamarme a mi mala influencia y cuando fue él quien desvirgo a Kagome, que cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de… arrancarle la garganta. Me serene antes de que bajara y terminara matando a alguien.

Use la escalera, solo vivía en la segunda planta así que no era demasiado. Eran eso de las 9:00 A.M., así que podía tomar el tren tranquilamente hasta la facultad. Hoy entraba tarde, así que mi día era relativamente calmado.

Y por _relativo_, me refiero a que puede variar.

-_Inu-chan_ –como _**odiaba**_, ese sobrenombre - ¡Buenos días!

-Ah… Subari-chan eres tu – salude a mi compañera sin ganas.

-Ne, Inu-chan, llámame por mi nombre, soy tu casi novia, no deberías ser así. – me tomó desprevenido cuando engancho su brazo con el mío, ya que, aunque le gritara solo lloraría, y si lloraba, _yo_ sería el malo.

-Bien Kikyô, entonces te pido que no me llames así, me haces sentir como una niña, y no hay estado mas asexual para un hombre que eso. – bufé aburrido, yo sabía que mi humor negro no serviría con ella.

-Inuyasha, vaya que eres odioso, pero así eres increíblemente sexy – mi **no**-novia me sonrió como si esto fuera costumbre. Aunque no estaba del todo equivocada.

-No eres mi novia, ya te lo he dicho- en mi voz se notaba lo amargado, adiós fría dulce mañana de otoño.

-Bueno estamos en "veremos", nos gustamos y es obvio y todos saben que hemos tenido _algo_, fuerte y bonito – me daba lástima que ella ronroneara esas palabras cual prostituta de bar, pensando que eso tenía efecto conmigo.

Y es que en parte yo tenía la absoluta responsabilidad de ello, Kikyô siempre me había buscado para tenerme como su trofeo, yo siempre me negué, estando cegado por el amor y el respeto ilógico que le tenía a Kagome, aunque ella no lo supiera quería conservar un espacio puro de mi para ella.

Tenía la breve esperanza de que cuando ella saliera del instituto, si yo era paciente, podríamos salir con el permiso de sus padres. Porque quería hacer las cosas bien, a la antigua, pero bien.

Pero en medio de mi paciencia -o celibato como le llamo Miroku- de la nada apareció Kouga, el entrenador de soccer de Souta (hermano menor de Kagome), tiene la misma edad que yo y va a la misma universidad. Trabaja medio-tiempo en la primaria y un día se conocieron y ¡_Puff_! Cuando me di cuenta Kagome me lo dijo sin anestesia.

_-Inuyasha, no te enojes conmigo, pero Kouga y yo hemos empezado a salir, yo se que tú no estás de acuerdo porque él es mayor y eso… pero me gusta y mucho – en ese momento ella jugueteaba nerviosa con su falda, mientras yo me quedaba callado, pensado 100 formas diferentes para guindarlo de sus… -Inuyasha, tu eres mi mejor amigo, por favor, no te enojes… _

_¿Cómo puedes enojarte con ella? __No__ hay, manera._

Yo no pude objetar ni decir nada, solo me trague mis celos y mi envidia.

Pasaron las semanas, en las que yo preferí no verlos juntos, tiempo después me acostumbre, y finalmente, cuando Kagome supo del acoso sexual de Kikyô, ella me lo dijo, que lo intentara, que tenía derecho a ser feliz, y yo, como un pinche pendejo, fui.

Me revolqué con Kikyô por enfado y desamor como un niño berrinchudo, todo porque mis planes no habían salido como yo quise, me sentía idiota, espere por ella, y fui paciente, ¿Para qué? para una mierda. ¡_Una_ _Mierda_!

Hice tantas cochinadas con Kikyô como se me dio la gana, hasta que caí en cuenta que no lograba nada, solo hacer que me acosara mas y mas, deje de ver a mis amigos por ella, para estar con ella y no ver a mi mejor amiga, para poder olvidar un poco del dolor, llegue a pensar que si me esforzaba lo suficiente me enamoraría de ella, pero por suerte Miroku me abrió los ojos antes de que yo terminara pidiéndole matrimonio.

_-Bueno si Inuyasha, Kagome tiene a otro, pero por Dios, ¡Ya! Pareces hasta ajeno, ya ni sales con nosotros, te la pasas detrás de Kikyô. Incluso Kagome se siente culpable, cree que no debió convencerte, todos decimos que estas cambiado. – Mi primo suspiró delante de mi- Es suficiente…_

Y me separe de mi explotadora, pero solo porque las palabras que Kagome había dicho a través de la boca de Miroku me convencieron de eso, yo era un perro faldero de ella, y no podría evitarlo. Estaba demasiado enamorado de Kagome. Demasiado.

Me sentía en un torbellino sin fondo. Aun cuando me desligué de Kikyô y fui muy claro con ella, eso no evitó que siguiera detrás de mi trasero. Kagome y ella se conocían, así que fue Kagome quien la consoló al momento de nuestra no-formal separación.

Mi mejor amiga, no me dijo nada, y yo no supe de eso hasta que un día se le escapo. Estábamos en mi cuarto cuando esa discusión sucedió.

_- Solo pienso que debiste ser mas… ¿sutil? – me reprendió la enana desde mi cama, estaba recostada al borde de ella rodeada con mis almohadas._

_Yo estaba en la computadora, redactando un ensayo para la universidad. Trataba de ignorar el tema, pero ella no quería evitarlo. Me seguía hurgando la herida. _

_-Kag, ya te lo dije, no me gusta, lo que fue, fue. Punto. – seguí tipiando, aunque sabía que lo que escribía no tenia ningún sentido. Escuché un bufido a mi espalda._

_-¡Uy! Taisho, eres todo un necio, ¿Te cuesta tanto probar un poquito de felicidad?_

_-A ver, ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que dijo que había cambiado por ella? Ya termine la relación, y soy el mismo de siempre. Listo – solté mi gran mentira como todo un experto_

_-Ajá – afirmo ella sarcásticamente – Pero quiero decir, no tenias que alejarte de nosotros para fornicar día y noche con ella, digo, se que salían, pero tampoco debías desaparecer. Cuando te dije que lo intentaran, fue porque ella me confesó que tú le gustabas mucho. Y Kikyô no es mala chica... – _

_-¿Qué? – cuando me giré en la silla, note que Kag se ponía nerviosa. Aquí habían cabos sueltos - ¿tu ya conocías a Kikyô? ¿Qué no me has dicho Kagome Higurashi?_

_-Ummm… Bueno de hecho es bastante gracioso ¿sabes? – agarró las almohadas y las estrujó contra si en un intento por desviar el tema._

_-¡Habla! – dije en voz firme. Me levanté de la silla y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella. Pero a una distancia prudente._

_-¡Bien, bien! –Gritó ella – No te enojes, pero Kouga me presento hace unas semanas a Kikyô, y nos hicimos muy amigas, ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho un compañero, me contó de ti con mucho ánimo Inuyasha. –Yo fruncí el ceño mientras ella relataba, Kouga, claro- entonces le dije que tenía un amigo solterito que iba con esa descripción, y coincidimos en que eras tú. Pensé que estabas muy solo y… alejado desde que empecé a salir con Kouga, Sango me comento que podía ser porque no querías hacer mal tercio. Así que le prometí que trataría de convencerte para que aceptaras una cita. –_

_- Por Dios, Kagome… -me sentía fuertemente engañado, y sin razón o con ella, no lo sé. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos confundido – Kag, no tienes que cuidar de mi, ni ofrecerme así, ya estoy bastante grande para eso. _

_-Yo lo sé, pero, me apena verte así. Siempre estas estudiando y sino detrás de mí como una niñera. Yo no sabía que ustedes se iban a entender así y que te ibas a terminar alejando de nosotros. – Mi pequeña he inocente Kagome, se recostó de mi hombro y suspiro – Inu, yo solo quiero que seas feliz._

_-Y lo soy así, perfectamente – mentía descaradamente y mas que un político._

_-Pero no lo aparentas- me dijo ella sin ánimo, me vio a los ojos al momento en que yo gire mi cabeza hacia ella._

–_Mira, yo sé, que Kouga y tú son amigos por más que aparenten odiarse, pero sé también que él es muy celoso, y yo soy de los 2. A Kouga lo amo –quise vomitar – pero a ti, Inuyasha, también, eres mi mejor amigo, y desde que te conocí has estado allí para mí. Era momento de que yo lo estuviera para ti, ¿no crees? _

_Kagome sonrió dulcemente para mí y revolvió mi cabello. ¡Dios!_

_-Sí, saldré con ella y no me alejare de ustedes, pero no prometo quererla o amarla. ¿Feliz?_

_-Bueno, eso es un avance, así que más o menos- sonrió mas – Tengo que irme, prometí a Sango acompañarla al mercado –_

_Yo la mire y fingí una sonrisa conforme, si ella estaba contenta con esto, yo lo intentaría. Solo por ella. _

_-Nos vemos mañana, me prometiste explicarme mates. ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Si – respondí – Trae tu calculadora._

_-Bien- se despidió ella, me dio un besito en la mejilla y un abrazo y salió corriendo de mi apartamento – _

_Como odiaba, mi vida._

Y desde allí, tenía una relación no-nunca-formal con la chica a mi lado.

Por lo menos así no me sentía del todo solo.

Llegamos a la estación de trenes en menos tiempo del que yo pensé, o sentí. Siempre que me enrollaba en mis pensamientos el tiempo se pasaba con demasiada prisa. Y quizás así era mejor.

No sentiría el paso del tiempo, él como mi alma se desgastaba por las heridas que tenia. Desde el momento en que descubrí mis sentimientos por Kagome, había pasado todo un meollo de sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían en mí. Era increíble como ella me hacía sentir. Y al mismo tiempo doloroso, confuso. Yo no sabía ni por dónde empezar con claridad las cosas.

Sentía que en mi cuerpo, no había ni pies ni cabeza.

_Maldito amor._


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo se, Yo se -**

**Lo siento, la universidad absorbe mi vida, tratare de escribir mas rápido D:**

**Por Favor dejen comentarios, buenos o malos, eso anima a nosotros los escritores de fics ;u;**

* * *

_8:47 p.m._

Bien, pronto seria la hora de salir.

Pasaría por el mercado, llamaría a papá antes de ir a dormir. Cenaría un sándwich o algo así y a la cama.

Mi jefe salió de la oficina trasera con una sonrisa. El buen señor Totosai.

-¡Oh! Muchacho, menos mal que me di cuenta de la hora – yo sonreí –Puedes irte ahora, yo cerrare.

-Gracias, señor – recogí mi bolso debajo del cajero y me lo puse en un hombro.

-Nada de señor, recuerda que te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Me despedí con la mano y un asentamiento respetuoso, y salí del viejo local.

El señor Totosai, es un humilde anciano de buen corazón que me había dado un trabajo de medio tiempo en su local de antigüedades. No hay mucha clientela, pero si mucho que limpiar para un anciano como él.

Ya llevo 3 meses trabajando. No necesito el dinero pero me viene bien algo extra, extra dinero y con qué distraer mi mente. Ya saben, de mis dilemas amorosos. Seguía saliendo con Kikyô, nada formal, nada que etiquetar, solo 2 personas que mataban su tiempo juntos y… solo eso.

Así, no tenia que pensar tanto en mi otra complicada-no-correspondida situación con mi mejor amiga. De hecho, hace como 2 semanas no salimos ni nada, de vez en cuando texteamos por teléfono pero más nada.

Y pienso, que quizás para mí, así sea mucho mejor.

Pasé por el mercado de 24 horas, como siempre compre unas donas para Kagome y para mí. No solíamos comer cotufas cuando vemos películas, así que comemos donas rellenas. Eh… sí, soy un maldito masoquista.

Compre pan, unas sodas, queso y leche. ¿Qué más? Había dejado la lista en casa. _Fuck_. Por el momento lo dejaría así.

Salí del mercado y cuando ya estaba llegando a mi edificio, Sango me llamo.

-¿What's up, Sango? –salude

-¡Inuyasha!-grito alarmada- ¡Kagome! ¡Desapareció!

Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desapareció? –solté preocupado.

¿Kagome desaparecer? Eso no era para nada común.

-Si… Mierda, Miroku y yo la hemos estado buscando, sus padres no saben. No queremos preocuparlos –

-¿De qué hablas mujer? Pudo haber sido secuestrada, claro que hay que avisarles. –

Me apresure a marchar rápido a mi departamento para dejar las bolsas y salir en busca de Kagome.

-¡_Ugh_! No, no entiendes, veras, ella no desapareció así como si nada. –Suspiró frustrada – Te voy a contar Inuyasha, pero no te vuelvas loco. Recuerda que la prioridad principal es encontrarla.

-Sango, ¿De qué me hablas? –Repetí la pregunta desesperado - ¿Cómo es eso? Mira voy llegando a mi apartamento y me encuentro contigo…

-¡Escucha! Hoy me iba a encontrar con Kagome en un café, a lo que llegue vi como Kouga…-se cayó-Bueno, como el…

-¿Cómo qué Sango? – grite alterado. Ese idiota no se atrevería a hacerle algo a Kagome ¿no?

-¡Bueno! Pero no te alteres demasiado –me dijo en vos alta –Se que esto será mala idea –susurro por ultimo – Cuando llegue al café, Kouga estaba peleando con Hojo, el amigo de primera y secundaria de Kagome –

Yo me acordaba de él, y a pesar de que tuviera sentimientos por Kagome, siempre recordé a Hojo como un muchacho educado y bien portado. Aunque se enamoro de ella muchos años, jamás la irrespeto ni se paso de la línea, al contrario, a pesar de los muchos rechazos de mi mejor amiga, el siempre la cuido como una hermana menor. Yo se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Sango prosiguió.

-…y cuando Kagome trato de tranquilizar a Kouga, el empezó a gritarle diciendo que _¿Por qué lo defendía?_ Me acerque a tratar de tranquilizar la situación. Hojo trato de pedir disculpas, pero cuando dio un paso, Kouga se abalanzo sobre él, y cuando Kagome lo agarro, él, la empujo muy fuerte, ella… callo y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!- bramé.

¡Esto era el colmo!, yo siempre había _aceptado_ su relación, incluso cuando me enteraba de que él se salía de sus casillas por sus putos celos y demás. ¿Pero lastimarla? Esto era el colmo, lo iba a matar, dijeran lo que dijeran. Y no es porque fuera Kagome, eso ya era como 99.9% de la razón, sino además por qué no se le debe pegar a una mujer.

-¿Es que ese cabrón no piensa? –Escupí eufórico, es que si lo veía… - ¡Malnacido!

-Sí, sí, sí, si… -repetía Sango – lo sé, pero mira, Kagome se levanto y salió corriendo sin dejar que Kouga la tocase, cuando él se dio cuenta quiso disculparse, yo tampoco lo deje que se acercara, pero cuando salí del local ya no logre verla. Inuyasha, apago hasta su celular, no logro localizarla y ya estoy con los pelos de punta.

-Ya lo sé, estoy abriendo mi apartamento, ¿Estás en tu casa? –me dijo que si, mientras yo contenía la rabia- Mira, yo dejare unas cosas en mi apartamento y voy a tu casa.

-Está bien.

Le colgué a mi amiga, abrí la puerta y apresurado me quito los zapatos.

Ese grandísimo cabrón de Kouga, el tiene la culpa de esta mierda. ¿Es que como se atreve? Y ¿Cómo Kagome puede ser tan tonta? Entre todos los cabrones que pudo escoger, tenía que escoger a ese, ¡precisamente a ESE!

Corrí a la cocina con prisa y metí todo en la nevera. Toda la casa, se supone, estaba oscura porque no había nadie, entonces, ¿Por qué la luz de mi habitación estaba encendida? Podía notarlo porque se filtraba un poco en la ranura de la puerta.

¿Un ladrón? Eso sería un poco imposible considerando que vivo en un edificio cerrado y en un cuarto piso. Tampoco podía ser mi padre. No, me hubiera avisado en cuanto llegara.

Tome un bate que estaba junto a las sombrillas, y camine silencioso hasta mi cuarto.

Tampoco podría descartar hechos, así que, con el miedo de que alguien perturbara mi casa, me prepare.

Agarre el pomo y lo gire silenciosamente, en cuanto abrí la puerta, divise la menuda figura de mi mejor amiga en mi cama, con mi ropa y estrujando mis almohadas.

-¿Kagome?...-despeine mi cabello - Mierda, casi me matas de un susto – tire el bate a un lado y entré a la habitación

Había olvidado que ella y mi papá eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaba la llave de emergencia del apartamento. Y además, que yo le había ofrecido que podía venir siempre que quisiera.

Siempre que pasara algo. Algo como lo de hoy.

-Hola, Inuyasha – me saludo, note de inmediato su vos apagada.

-Kag… ¿porque tienes el teléfono apagado?

Me senté en la cama con precaución, sabía que ella pronto dejaría las tonterías de lado y me contaría todo, o bien no lo haría. Se haría la loca, y esperaría solo que yo la hiciera sentir mejor. Que le hablara de tonterías y que olvidara por instantes de lo que sea que pudo pasar. Porque siempre que pasaba algo, era así.

-No quiero que Kouga me llame hasta que el celular explote –susurro

Pude notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos. Y que su voz estaba extinguida y algo ronca.

_Nota mental: Arrancarle los ojos a Kouga._

Kagome se acerco a mi sumisa y recostó su frente en mi espalda. Poco después, sentí la humedad en mi camisa.

Estaba llorando.

Llorando por Kouga.

-Sango también te ha estado llamando – le dije, ella solo asintió.

Me quede muy quieto porque sé que ella no quiere que la vea llorar. A pesar de ser una chica dulce, siempre está bajo un caparazón que la hace ver fuerte ante los demás. Ella _odia_, que la vean débil, odia su propia fragilidad, porque odia que la lastimen; como ahora. Como hoy.

Y para que como hoy, ella permita que si quiera la escuche llorar, son años de confianza y estar a su lado con las que me he ganado este lugar.

No el de verla triste. El de estar allí para consolarla, para que no enfrente sola los sentimientos que le hacen daño.

Escuche como aspiraba su nariz a mi espalda y como mi corazón se rompía en 2 con el de ella, al sentirla sufrir.

-Estoy… estoy bien – susurro, cortada.

-¿está bien… tu cabeza? – me costaba formular una pregunta en la que el "posible suceso" se reprodujera en mi mente.

-Si…

-Uhm… ¿Quieres una dona?

Trataba de aliviar el ambiente para que ella se calmara, y me contara que fue lo que pasó.

Para hacer un diagnostico de que partes del cuerpo que le rompería a Kouga, el orden _de, cada, una_.

-No, no tengo hambre… Gracias.

Me gire despacio y la abrace por los hombros. Ella, aun con mi –ahora mojada- almohada entre sus brazos, se dejo hacer.

-Ya pasó –la tranquilice- es un idiota.

Kagome gimoteó más fuerte que antes, y siguió llorando por 15 minutos más antes de agregar algo.

-Hoy, son los días en que me pregunto… ¿Por qué me he enamorado de él, sabes? -me miro a los ojos, yo pude ver la angustia y la soledad en sus orbes de chocolate.

Sus ojos seguían rojos, y aun más hinchados que antes.

-Yo tampoco lo sé… – contesté, empecé a acariciar su cabeza, a sabiendas de que eso la calmaba en muchas ocasiones -el amor es incierto –seguí.

Kagome tenía su cabeza en mi hombro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su nariz estaba roja.

-Quizás todo sería más fácil, si no me hubiera enamorado de Kouga –susurró– Me debí enamorar de alguien… alguien como tú Inuyasha… que haces tan feliz a Kikyô.

Abrí los ojos como platos, me puse rígido y detuve mi caricia por un segundo, a los segundos continúe.

Pensé en la gran mentira que ella creía ¿Kikyô feliz conmigo?

A lo mejor si… porque ahora me tenia. Porque yo quería olvidar los sentimientos irracionales que tengo hacia la muchacha, que ahora mismo trataba de consolar. Ella sabía que yo no podía amarla, no la comprendería, no la consolaría, nunca le brindaría la seguridad de una relación como puedo y quiero hacerlo con Kagome.

Porque yo amaba a mi mejor amiga, y no a mi no-novia Kikyô.

Sentí la respiración pausada de Kagome, supe que estaba dormida. Así que la recosté con cuidado en mi cama. La arrope y apague la luz, al salir del cuarto.

Llamaría a Sango antes de que le diera un colapso, he iría con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza a tratar de dormir al cuarto de en frente.

* * *

Me recosté en la cama, pensando… para variar, en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida. En las vueltas que no dejaba de dar, y en la manera como enamorarme había cambiado los aspectos de ella de modo inquietante.

Siempre antes de dormir, no podía evitar que los recuerdos de cuando yo tenía todo planeado para ser feliz, parecieran el camino seguro a que todo saldría perfecto.

Pero por supuesto, la perfección es aleatoria. Y no existe como tal.

Y me di cuenta que definitivamente mi hipótesis, resulto una variable, algo posible, no segura. Es que la vida resultaba de esa manera. Por ello a veces – por no decir todo el tiempo en mi caso- planear las cosas a largo plazo ¡_No sirve para una mierda_!

* * *

Yo no quería retomar recuerdos del pasado a veces, porque por maravillosos que algunos fueran, también atraían los malos recuerdos.

Ese día en el cine, entro una radiante y pequeña morena, totalmente desubicada y de seguro buscando a sus amigos; o sea, Miroku y Sango.

La vi antes que mis amigos, y quede prendado de la candidez que ella emanaba.

No solo era su cuerpo y rostro hermoso lo que atraía, sino su aura, pura y tranquila –no, no vi colores a su alrededor o algo así- la sensación que tenia estando cerca de ella.

-Kagome, -llamo mi primo – ella es la amiga de Sango –me dijo- Inuyasha, ella es Kagome.

-Mucho gusto –me sonrió con sincera alegría – Kagome Higurashi –

-Inuyasha Taisho –tome su mano y la estreche con delicadeza, ella amplió su sonrisa.

-Kag, llegas tarde, no es común en ti – la morena que acompañaba a Miroku llamo su atención.

Ella puso un semblante serio y frunció su entrecejo con impaciencia, y… ¿algo de burla?

-¿Para qué quieren que llegue temprano? Si ustedes _siempre_ llegan una hora luego –gruño – Yo se que tienen sus "_cosas"_ que hacer, pero, no tienen que hacer esperar a los demás

Inmediatamente empecé a reírme, casi a estocadas. Era obvio que podía ser dulce y todo, pero no era para nada tonta.

-¡Kagome!- regaño Sango, totalmente sonrojada.

Miroku, por su parte se rasco la cabeza y se encamino con Sango hacia las taquillas del cine, con nosotros detrás aun cuando yo trataba de disimular mi risa.

Todos sabíamos que nada de lo que la muchacha de 15 años decía no era mentira.

-¿No te da pena con Inuyasha? –Sango refunfuño esto en voz baja cuando caminábamos

-¿Eh? Si es primo de tu casi-novio, es obvio que lo conoce y es normal para él –dijo.

El episodio fue de lo más cómico, y por supuesto esta dulce e irreverente niña me callo de lo mejor. Por no decir genial.

Era una chica dulce y tranquila, sin embargo, también bastante sincera y directa, y esto lo note solo con esa noche de cita. Mientras la parejita compartía tiempo de calidad, nosotros hablamos de todo; debo admitir que al principio fui reacio pero no pude escudarme de la belleza y la simpatía que ella entrega a todos.

Y como esa, continuaron las salidas en las que acompañábamos a la "parejita pasional", mientras nosotros rellenábamos las horas hablando de cualquier cosa.

Entendí, que incluso a partir de mi primera mirada, la primera que le dedique me estaba empezando a gustar _demasiado_ Kagome.

* * *

Ö ¿Que pasara?

Averígualo en el siguiente capitulo ;)


	4. Chapter 3

¡Al fin vacaciones!

Se que tarde demasiado, como siempre, pero esta vez traje sorpresas :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, y para el viernes que viene traeré el siguiente, mientras pueda actualizare una vez por semana.

Recuerden comentar.

* * *

Cuando era pequeño y mi madre aún vivía, tenía una hermosa gata blanca, como era tan peluda y perfectamente blanca, la llamo Cotufa.

La gata siempre estaba rondando a mi madre y ella siempre hablaba a los demás de Cotufa, como si se tratara de otro humano, de otro hijo.

Yo nunca tuve celos de la bola de pelo blanco que acosaba a mi madre cada día, ella tenía suficiente amor para dar a ambos. Mis recuerdos sobre ella eran así, todo el tiempo era amorosa e incapaz de no dar misericordia e igualdad a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Ella siempre me dijo "Hay que querer como _Hegel_"

Por supuesto que yo no tenía ni idea de a lo que mi madre se refería, y jamás pedí que me lo explicara. No sé por qué… Quizás pensaba que mi mama estaría conmigo para siempre, y que podría preguntarle y recibir mi respuesta en cualquier momento.

Me di cuenta que la inocencia de un niño es grande, pensando que mamá y papá serán eternos. Y la verdad, es que, en la vida, casi nada lo es.

Entonces crecí y me di cuenta que mi madre profesaba el amor, más o menos, como _Hegel_. Aceptar y ceder por amor, y no solo el de pareja, sino el amor de todo tipo.

Mi madre profesaba un amor etéreo y perfecto, dentro del concepto humano. Lo que quiere decir: imperfecto como el humano y perfecto por ser amor.

_Cosas de artistas que nadie entiende._

La cosa es que, es difícil, realmente entender este tipo de amor –en realidad todos- por lo menos hasta que te enamoras de verdad. Hasta que lo vives y lo sientes en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, desde los pelos hasta los huesos, activa todos tus sentidos y hasta descubres más de ellos.

Abrí los ojos y todo pensamiento complicado se disipo al ver la melena negra a mi lado.

Por supuesto que en seguida no capte lo que sucedía, me asuste y luego me calme al recordar la noche de ayer, es mi mejor amiga quien se encuentra junto a mí en la cama.

A quien yo amaba como _Hegel_, quizás más. Mucho más…

Yo definitivamente parecía un marica, y es que creo que el amor se trata de eso: pasar la pena.

Kagome giro sobre sí misma y pude ver su rostro entre su despeinada melena negra. Su respiración era pausada y podía ver sus hinchados ojos, y sus labios entre abiertos para poder respirar, de vez en vez salían pequeños ronquidos que me hacían reír.

No puedo negar que tengo buen gusto, dentro de su sencillez, Kagome es hermosa incluso roncando.

Pero recordar la razón de sus ojos hinchados, muy dentro de mí me alegraba, porque eso significaba "_Adios Kouga_", No obstante… me quemare en el infierno por miserable. Soy un egoísta, pero esto significa una pequeña brecha de esperanza para mí, pero claro que justo ahora no hare nada, no hasta que ella este bien.

Observe el rostro tranquilo de Kag, y como arrugaba el entrecejo por la molestia de la luz tocaba su rostro, vi sus labios y recordé la primera vez que los toque con los míos.

Si, Kag y yo nos habíamos besado antes, unos pocos 6 meses luego de conocernos.

* * *

El mundo giraba a nuestro alrededor como si fuéramos el centro de él. Las sensaciones de libertad y descontrol me invadían, lo fluido de los pensamientos sin control y la falta de la razón, todo ello me asustaba, sentía que de verdad perdía la conciencia y que mi cabeza no coincidía con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Estar borracho, _rulz_.

Hasta que las sensaciones de asco, el sube y baja de la garganta, el estómago pesado y revuelto, y la molestia de tu propio aliento alejaban todo lo divertido.

La gran Mierda…

Se me estaba pasando la borrachera, y esa era la parte menos divertida.

-Ummm… Inu… yasha –escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga junto a mí. Apagada por la resaca.

Habíamos caminado 2 cuadras en este estado; desde el bar hasta mi apartamento. Y al entrar caímos de golpe en el marco de mi puerta, al tropezar Kagome con mi alfombra y yo por reírme, penalizado, termine entre mareos junto a ella, en el piso frio.

-¿Umm? – mi cuerpo pesaba, y la fatiga me invadía el alma y cuerpo.

-Te quiero bastante, ¿Lo sabias?

Y sí, mi mejor amiga y amor platónico estaba diciéndome palabras de amor sin conciencia de nada, sin saber el resultado en mi estado medio-borracho, cabe destacar que en un apartamento, los dos, solos.

Repito. _Solos_.

Maldita sea mi borrachera y moral que no me permite hacer nada.

-Yo también te quiero bastante, Kag – le dije sin aliento

-No, no, no… -siseó en voz baja – yo más –repitió

-ajá – por supuesto, que no era un sarcasmo, estaba claro que ella no me querría tanto como yo a ella. O por lo menos no de la misma manera.

Seguía mareado, pero al beber menos, mi borrachera pasaba rápido y comenzaba a recuperar lo peor de las cosas del mundo. El sentido común.

-Claro que si – se quejó, acto seguido paso sus brazos entre mi cabeza y puso su rostro, hermoso y borracho, cerca del mío.

Es increíble como por el amor, aun ella oliendo a demonio me parecía hermosa, y el letargo de verla tan cerca de mi rostro me invadía los sentidos, pero…

Maldita sea el sentido común.

-que no, te quiero más… porque… porque, siempre te necesito – hipo como por décima octava vez en la noche

Por supuesto que esta no es la primera vez que yo la veía borracha, sé que se pone extremadamente cariñosa en el proceso, pero de alguna manera nunca me había tocado soportarlo a solas, y agradecía a Dios por apiadarse un poco de mi mala fortuna, y darme algo de protagonismo en el estado maltrecho de Kagome.

-No, Kag, dudo que sea así –repetí mi punto, sonriendo por su rostro alcoholizado y sonrojado hasta la medula.

-¡Que no! … Inuyasha, que no… me cuidas siempre, tanto, tanto, tanto – no pude evitar reír por el puchero – ¡deja de reír! Te lo digo en serio…

Yo sabía que era así, pero aun dudaba de que estuviera segura de todo ello. Empezando porque está más borracha que el carajo, y segundo, porque ella no era la aquí enamorada.

-Inuyasha, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo…

Y allí quedo, el mejor recuerdo hasta ahora de la vida desde que la conozco.

Sin decirme nada, sin un momento previo de tención, sin romanticismos, ni palabras de promesas. Me beso.

Porque si, porque estaba borracha y Kagome no podía evitar besar a todo mundo en su borrachera.

Dios… Gracias por amarme solo por un segundo de mi perra vida.

La sensación era mucho mejor de lo que yo alguna vez había soñado, aun estando así, era tierna. Movía los labios con tranquilidad y cariño. Suavemente, con la dulzura que a ella la caracteriza. Algo torpe por la borrachera, pero aún mantenía la calidez que lo hacía… bueno, un beso.

Hombre, amaba tanto a esta mujer.

_¡Y al carajo el sentido común!_

No pude evitar corresponder, -ni pendejo que fuera- y la bese con la misma delicadeza que ella lo hacía. El choque de nuestros labios fue más que un roce, no fue un beso francés, pero si fue un beso cálido, un beso de Kagome, para mí era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Me sentía tan gay, pero un gay jodidamente feliz.

El momento mágico se terminó cuando Kagome despego sus labios rosas de los míos, y la desesperación me invadió, ¡Joder! Quería más de ella.

-Ves, yo te quiero mucho más… - dijo con una sonrisa adormilada.

Al instante se quedó dormida en mi pecho.

Por supuesto que, Dios no me quiere tanto.

* * *

El café tenía el gusto de hacer volar los gratos-no-tan-gratos recuerdos de mi cerebro, porque aunque atesoraba ese momento, sabía que no era lo mejor para mi dañado y pisoteado corazón revivirlo demasiado.

Tome mi tasa y me senté en un taburete de la cocina, hice un poco para Kag, y lo deje en la cafetera, abrí la revista que papa había traído el fin de semana y empecé a hojearla. Nada demasiado interesante.

Mi móvil sonó, supuse que era Sango y cuando vi la pantalla verifique mi sospecha.

-¡Inuyasha! Buenos días, ¿Cómo esta Kag? –

-Buenos días, Sango. Ella está bien, durmiendo. Tranquila –

Sango se notaba acelerada y ansiosa, ella es prácticamente la hermana mayor de Kagome, así que es normal que se preocupe de esa manera.

-Me quedo más tranquila, sé que está en buenas manos. –

-Lo sé, Y, ¿La señora Higurashi sabe que está aquí? – pregunte

-no, le dije que se quedaría en mi casa, si le decía que estaría allá probablemente sospecharía algo, la Señora Higurashi no es tonta.

Asentí, era cierto, Kagome nunca se quedaba aquí sin avisar previa y personalmente para la tranquilidad de su madre, en casa de Sango siempre podría quedarse, no importa el momento en que lo avise. Pero más que por tonterías de que aquí vivo yo solo y Sango es mujer, se debe a que la señora, conoce tanto a su hija como para saber cuándo pasa algo extraño.

-Inuyasha, ¿Tienes el móvil de Kag por allí?

-Está en mi cuarto, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Kouga está tratando de comunicarse con ella, si tú y ella no han contestado el teléfono de seguro ya sabe que está contigo, no dejes que Kagome hable con él, temo que ella lo perdone.

-No podemos interferir en las decisiones de Kagome, solo ella puede decidir.

-¡Si pero…!

-Nada, Sango – la corte – no podemos interferir – dije con tristeza

Aunque a mí se me ocurría más de una manera para que Kouga no llame más, hay muchas costas cerca de aquí, y con una piedra bien pesada, un somnífero, auto y una máscara, yo podría…

-Inuyasha, siempre eres tan… bueno con ella. Lástima que Kag no se da cuenta de lo que sientes en verdad- la voz de Sango denotaba lastima, lo menos que yo necesitaba

-Eso es otro tema, más importante es su felicidad.

-¿Y cuándo será tu turno de algo de felicidad?

_Golpe bajo._

-Supongo… que ya llegara. -conteste

Sango suspiro. Por supuesto que lo que dije era una idiotez, estar enamorado de ella como un pendejo tanto tiempo y ser lo suficientemente masoquista para seguir allí, solo se puede llamar idiotez.

-Es que eres un idiota, en serio.

_Lo ven._

-Sí, lo sé, gracias por la confirmación San.

-Inuyasha, me refiero a que esta es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-Sango, yo no quiero hablar de eso, no me aprovechare de la situación, eso será bajo y…

-¿Y _queee_? ¡Por no aprovechar cuando la tenías, estas así! Gosh, Inuyasha, por una vez, piensa un poco más en ti.

-Sango, escucha, yo la amo, por eso estoy con ella, pero no…

-No nada, Miroku y yo insistimos al respecto porque sabemos que tú la mereces, y la harías feliz. Tu actual novia solo es una solución de un sms diciendo "cortemos" y ya, ninguno está tan enamorado.

-Es más complicado que eso, ella sí lo está.

La conversación se estaba yendo de mis manos, sabía que aunque Sango era cruel, tiene razón, pero yo no podía hacer mi vida más simple, quería sufrir. Por esa razón no quería terminar con Kykiou he ir detrás de Kag, porque no sentía que era el momento, o quizás la cobardía del rechazo me alejaba a pasos descomunales de la felicidad.

_Sip, era lo segundo._

-Mierda, Sango, te odio

-Nada de nada, solo, piénsalo, toma acciones Inuyasha.

Colgamos y no pude evitar deprimirme un poco. _Vivan los amigos_. Todo eso era cierto, pero tampoco era nada fácil terminar con Kikyou, estaba demasiado ilusionada y la misma Kagome me lo recordaba a cada rato lo, "_especial_" que es mi relación con mi actual disque novia.

Dios mío, porque la vida no podía ser fácil como en los _sims_.

Eran como las 9:45 a.m., temprano y domingo, me pare y camine con paso fracasado hacia el sofá, donde me eche como un muerto, agarre el mando de la TV y empecé a cambiar canales, ver las caricaturas del domingo antes de las noticias y demás, ya las carreras habían terminado, así que ni modo; caricaturas.

Pero aun así, nada de eso, evito que yo pudiera repetir en mi mente las palabras de Sango. ¿Hasta cuándo esperaría yo por un poquito de felicidad? Podía buscarla, podía irme y ser feliz en otro lado, quizás olvidarme de mi amor masoquista y ser feliz con una mujer que si me corresponda y que no requiera complicaciones. Pero es que, tampoco es tan fácil huir y ya, y sería igual que terminar ahora con Kikyou, pero la dejaría para irme lejos, sería aún más cobarde de lo que soy actualmente.

Me levante del sofá, tire el mando en él y me dirigí al cuarto de mi padre de nuevo, abrí la puerta y Kag aun dormía, entre todos los cobertores, el cobertor solo tapaba su vientre y lo demás estaba desparramado por la cama. Reí un poco y camine junto a la cama.

La vi tan tranquila, sumisa y relajada, no tenía nada que ver con mi amiga destrozada de anoche.

Me acosté junto a ella, y acaricié su rostro con dos de mis dedos, acaricie sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí y hasta la blancura de su piel, desde sus ojeras poco visibles hasta un poco más arriba de su cuello. Suave y tersa. Hermosa.

-No, Inuyasha… -susurro- eso hace cosquillas – su entrecejo se frunció y me carcajeé

-No quería despertarte, lo siento. –dije con pena

-No… estaba con el sueño liviano. –sonrió con alegría, una sonrisa mañanera

-¿Quieres café? Te deje un poco.

-Gracias –ella se acercó a mí debajo de los cobertores y me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi pecho-

-No es nada, hice para ambos, supuse que querrías – estaba rojo como un tomate, de seguro.

-No por eso, bueno, sí, también por el café –rio- pero más que nada por haberme recibido anoche. Gracias, Inu-chan – me dijo con su voz adormilada.

-De nada, Kag – respondí, y la abrace por la espalda.

-Sabes, Kikyou tiene tanta suerte -y de nuevo.

-Um… -ignore eso.

-Sabes, cuando te conocí, me gustaste mucho, pero nunca pensé que me prestaras atención, sentí que solo me veías como una amiga.

_¡Murphy maldito!_

-La gran mierda – dije en voz alta

-¿Uh?

_Si, la gran mierda._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios.

Nos leemos 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Como lo prometí aquí está, sé que es algo tarde pero es que me quede dormida XD**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios**

* * *

Deberían vender muñecos voodoo de Murphy para que la gente los torture por caer en sus malditas leyes.

_¡Carajo! ¡Mil veces CARAJO! ¡Murphy hijo de…!_

Me levante abruptamente de la cama, no quería que Kagome viera mi cara, probablemente se asustaría.

-¿Inuyasha? - llamo

Ella se levantó detrás de mí. Pensando rápido, me dirigí aprisa a la cocina, y antes de que ella viera, hice como que apagaba la hornilla.

-Es que… había olvidado que deje encendida la hornilla. – sonreí tratando de disimular, pero no miraba su rostro

-¿uh? Me habías asustado, pensé… - dijo pasando los dedos por su desordenado cabello - ...Bueno, pensé que te habías molestado por lo que te dije.

Me quede viéndola, fijamente. Pero no sabía si, molestarme o alegrarme; olvídalo, estaba molesto, es más, ¿Qué molesto? Estaba encabronado.

Encabronado con la vida y conmigo mismo.

_¡¿Cuándo coño pasó eso y donde tenía yo la mente?_

-¿Podrías darme el café? – me dijo con una sonrisa – y algún pan estaría bien también

-eh… sí. – estaba tratando de que los nervios y la rabia no me ganaran, pero era algo difícil.

Calenté de nuevo el café, y saque algo de pan y mermelada para ella, los puse en el bar de la cocina para que Kag desayunara.

-Muchas gracias – me dijo sentada en el taburete del otro lado.

-De nada

Un silencio incomodo se apodere del ambiente.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿qué? -dije

-Bueno, es que te noto como… incomodo. ¿Te molesto que te dijera eso?

La mire a los ojos y vi cómo se demostraba arrepentida, como si ella tuviera la culpa, y no la tenía, yo solo soy demasiado niño y… Dios, tenía el corazón roto de pensar que tuve más oportunidad de lo que yo creí, y no la aproveche.

-No – susurre, tenso – solo, me sorprendió, digo… tu, bueno, nunca me lo espere, y tú no eres precisamente delicada al confesarlo

-Inuyasha, -dijo alzando una ceja- tú mismo dices que puedes contar con una mano las veces que he sido delicada para referirme a las cosas. – me observo fijamente, sonrió de nuevo y tomo algo de café.

Yo sonreí también, es verdad, ella no es precisamente una dama común.

-Es cierto, eres un marimacho –

-¡hey! Tampoco así, poseo tanta gracia como cualquier dama… poca y escasa, pero la tengo.

Me reí de sus palabras, mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo, es tan sincera y directa que no puede evitar perder la delicadeza y el estilo al hacerlo, es decir, no puede evitar no ser en absoluto una dama. Por mucha ternura que aparente su rostro blanco, podía ser más directa y machorra de lo que cualquiera piensa.

-Solo lo dije, porque, bueno… a veces pienso y me pongo celosa de lo feliz que se ve Kikyou contigo. – Su voz ahora era seria y melancólica – Me hace pensar, que si me hubiera dado cuenta de que me gustabas mucho antes, quizás sería yo la que este feliz, y todo ese episodio de ayer…

-¿Por qué crees que Kikyou es tan feliz conmigo? –corte, no quería que recordar lo que sucedió con Kouga.

Me enojaba cada vez que había una comparación así, y es que, en mi mente no cabía como ella podía ser tan dichosa conmigo según Kagome, si yo dejaba muy claro que no estaba enamorado, ni la amaba, ni nada, al contrario.

-Porque ella me lo dice, Kikyou y yo solemos hablar mucho ¿sabes?, y ella siempre está sonriendo y comenta que tú la haces feliz, cualquiera pensaría que la llenas de regalos y demás, pero ella me ha dicho que tu solo estas con ella, y ella con eso es más que feliz, está realmente enamorada.

-Pero es que yo no hago nada especial, solo… bueno, estoy con ella, salimos de vez en vez. –

Kagome sonrió y me miro a los ojos mientras tragaba otro mordisco de pan y mermelada. Sino fuera porque el tema me alborotaba realmente los nervios, le diría ahora mismo que incluso así – despelucada y con la cara de muerta- para mí se ve hermosa.

¿No es increíble como el amor te hace decir y ver idioteces?

-Digamos que ella no ve en absoluto lo que puedes brindarle o no, supongo que es la sensación, como ella se siente junto a ti es lo que la llena de dicha y la hace estar feliz. – su mirada era triste, imagino porque es.

Son ese tipo de cosas las que ella quiere sentir y Kouga no las permitía. Siempre tuve envidia de él, de que estaba con ella a todo momento y podía amarla con toda la jodida libertad que quisiera, pero, me doy cuenta que Kag no era tan feliz, quizás si al principio, pero desde el intermedio hasta acá, esa relación se venía cayendo.

Entonces, me siento dichoso de nunca haber ocupado su lugar, ocupar un lugar no es lo mismo que tener el tuyo propio, si solo hubiera sido el ocupante, tendría que haber sido como él y lo que yo quiero, es amarla a mi estilo.

-Supongo que entiendo… ¿y qué es eso de que si te hubieras dado cuenta antes?

Ella vio mi rostro y rio a carcajadas. _¿Qué?_

-Tú me atraías Inuyasha, bastante, -alce mis cejas coquetamente y ella rio de nuevo- pero no seas ególatra, eres guapo, todo un partido. Pero no, de atraer a gustar hay un brecha, atraer significa que hay una afinidad sexual, gustar para mí es como decir "oh, es lindo" y listo.

-¿me estás diciendo que soy poco atractivo sexualmente o que te parezco sexy? – teníamos tiempo sin tener una conversación divertida que nos incluyera solo a ambos.

-Idiota, lo que me refiero…

-No evadas mi pregunta, Higurashi- realmente quería saber, el juego solo era parte de la escusa

-Bien, bien, me pareces sexy ¿Listo? – yo sonreí complacido mientras Kag se sonrojaba –

-tú también eres sexy, Kagome – y no mentía en absoluto

-_Baka_, lo que iba diciendo es que, me gustabas en serio, pero tú eres más grande, y no te conocía lo suficiente, además tu salías con muchas mujeres lo que supuse que solo me veías como la mejor amiga

-Hey, eso no cuenta, yo salía con las chicas con las cuales Miroku me enrollaba en su desesperada búsqueda de una novia para mí.

-A ti nadie te apuntaba con una pistola para obligarte, Taisho. – Bien, _touché_ – Pero no es ese mi punto, déjame terminar, cuando conocí a Kikyou ella me lo confeso de inmediato, que tú le gustabas, y que quería salir contigo, y como amiga, sin decir nada, le dije que lo intentara y que yo le ayudaría.

_¿Qué queee?_ Estaba tratando de que de nuevo la cólera no subiera a mi cerebro, pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que era algo imposible y difícil de disimular.

-¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que pude preguntar

-Es una ley de chicas, cuando a dos chicas le gustan el mismo chico, la primera que lo confiese debe ser la que proceda, no importa quién lo vio primero.

-¿Qué tipo de ley tonta es esa? ¿Y de donde las sacan? – Estaba enojado – y ustedes nos critican a nosotros

-muchas leyes de chicas son tontas, pero digamos que son acuerdos con los que se nace, uno simplemente las aprende mientras crece y listo. Es como la ley de chicos que dice "_no debes enrollarte con la ex de tu mejor amigo_" para nosotras también aplican.

Y es cierto, pero… ¡a la mierda!

-Son las leyes más estúpidas del mundo, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué tal que si no fuera por ellas, tú y yo coexistiéramos felices ahora?

_Fuck_. ¿Realmente _eso_ salió de mi boca?

La rabia me estaba haciendo pensar cosas en vos alta de nuevo, pero ¡_joder_! Es cierto, quizás ella y yo justo ahora, estaríamos en una cita o haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa, pero existe la remota posibilidad de que sería algo en pareja, y lo más importante, ella sería mía.

Probablemente ya le hubiera tatuado mi nombre y teléfono junto con una advertencia de muerte detrás de la oreja en lugar de la estrella.

Cuando mire el rostro de Kag me di cuenta de su reacción por mi pregunta, y yo sabía que ella entonces me preguntaría algo comprometedor, Kag no es precisamente de las mujeres que van con rodeos y sé que ella hará la pregunta que me parta el alma.

Entonces suavizó su rostro y observe lo que quedaba de café en la tasa, no me miraba a los ojos, y su rostro estaba tranquilo pero en cierto modo… acongojado.

-Pero de cierta manera creo en el destino, todo pasa por algo, ¿No lo crees, Inuyasha? – y entonces me miro directo a los ojos – Si nuestro tiempo no fue ahora o antes, quizás lo sea más adelante y mejor.

Me quede callado. Esperaba algo como _"¿Yo te gustaba antes?"_ o algo así. No esa respuesta tan… madura.

No conteste nada y solo la mire sorprendido.

Kagome me seguía viendo a los ojos fijamente con una dulzura poco usual, además como si tratara de leer mi mente. De repente sonrió de medio lado.

-Iré a bañarme.

Se levantó del taburete y se retiró al cuarto donde estaba su ropa.

A mí me explotaría la cabeza un día de estos, si antes no la ponía en los rieles de un tren, solo para que me hicieran el favor.

OOO

El café donde estábamos se encontraba lleno de gente, claro, hoy es domingo. Es un café familiar que queda a una cuadra del edificio donde vivo, Kagome y yo vinimos para charlar con Sango y Miroku un rato.

Ya hace un mes que Kag se está quedando en mi casa, con el permiso de su madre que acepto complacida para extrañeza de su hija quien invento la excusa de que yo estoy enfermo, y un hombre solo y enfermo puede cuidarse menos de lo usual.

Y no es que se equivoque, pero este no era el caso.

-¡Sango! Esta loca, claro que no, yo nunca, nunca me casare – dijo Kagome

-¿Y porque no? ¿Piensas vivir soltera ahora por siempre?

-No – canturreo mi amiga – pero pienso ser una mujer independiente

Miroku y yo nos vimos las caras y empezamos a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿y de que se ríen ustedes? – ella inflo los cachetes como un niña pequeña

-Kag, te quiero, y lo sabes, pero tú eres demasiado distraida, es probable que mueras al mes.

-Exacto, mujer, tú no sabes cocinar ni siquiera – no pude para de reír mientras le decía eso

-claro que se cocinar – refutó

-Kagome, el cereal no cuenta. –respondió la morena

-Esto es un complot –dijo mirando a su mujer amiga – podría aprender

Llegaron nuestras hamburguesas, y comimos mientras aun hablábamos del intento de suicidio que seria que Kagome viviera sola. Ella es una buena chica, pero demasiado distraída para vivir sola.

Hace más o menos un mes que está viviendo en mi casa, y casi todas las noches llora antes de dormir, o se deprime seriamente, su ruptura con Kouga le ha dolido en el alma, ni siquiera han hablado, simplemente ella no ha contestado más sus llamadas ni nada, y menos mal, que a él no se le ha ocurrido ir a mi casa a buscarla. Supongo que sabe que no es la mejor de las ideas.

Aunque con los días, se ha puesto un poco mejor, ahora sonríe más y sus ojos ya no están tan hinchados. Y hoy se ha notado, sobre todo, mucho más animada.

Pero hace un par de días, cuando Kagome y Sango salieron en plan solo chicas, me quede en mi apartamento arreglándolo un poco, cuando recibí una visita que no me esperaba, es más, esperaba ver más a Kouga en mi puerta que a la señora Higurashi.

OOO

-¿Señora Higurashi? No esperaba verla aquí – estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa frente a ella con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

La señora Sonomi, simplemente me regalo una sonrisa, digna madre de Kagome.

-buenas tardes, Inuyasha ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Ah claro,-dije apenado – pase, etto… Kagome no está, salió con Sango

-Lo sé, llame a mi hija hace rato –

Ella se sentó en la sala y coloco su cartera en la mesa de donde saco un paquete de galletas de panadería.

-Toma hijo, las he hecho para ustedes

-Muchas gracias, eh… ¿Quiere un café?

-Me gustaría uno, gracias.

Me dirigí a la cocina rápidamente y serví el café que recién había hecho para mí, por suerte siempre hago un poco más. Tome el paquete de galletas, lo abrí y coloque algunas junto al café, y camine rápidamente a la sala para ponerlas en la mesa de en medio.

-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha – la señora Higurashi tomo un sorbo de café al igual que yo

-De nada – conteste – dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Sonomi Higurashi me sonrió, increíblemente, ella y Kagome eran la copia, a diferencia de unas arrugas, el color de cabello y la tranquilidad que la señora emanaba ellas son exactas. Dignas madre e hija, ambas tienen ese aura de paz y felicidad, son alegres y sin duda la señora Higurashi en algún momento en su juventud fue una rompe corazones como su hija lo es ahora.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija? Y quiero la verdad

-¿eh? A que se refiere

-Muchacho, que no saben ustedes que a los padres no se les puede engañar, yo sé que tu no estas enfermo y nunca lo has estado, y sé que todo esto tiene que ver con Kouga.

-Señora H., ustedes las madres sí que asustan – reí

-Por supuesto que lo hacemos – rio ella también – yo sé que ha pasado algo, Kagome se quedó aquí y esa fue mi primera sospecha

-¿Y la segunda? –cuestioné.

Su rostro se puso serio y tomo de la tasa de café de nuevo.

-Ese muchacho, Kouga, fue a buscar a mi hija varias veces en la semana, y llamo también a casa preguntando por ella. Es obvio que mi hija y él han terminado, pero también sé que hay algo detrás de eso.

Entonces me tense, y apreté la tasa en mis manos.

-Ellos han tenido una fuerte pelea, señora Higurashi.

No podía contarle toda la verdad a la madre de Kagome, ella se preocuparía demasiado, y probablemente le contaría a su esposo lo cual sería aún peor.

Aunque si ella le cuenta, de seguro el señor H. ira a matar a Kouga… _Umm_…

-Eso es obvio, pero ¿Qué paso en esa pelea? Y tú eres su mejor amigo Inuyasha, es seguro que lo sabes.

Diablos.

-No… Bueno, es que… - me estaba poniendo nervioso – No puedo decirle, Kagome no quiere preocuparla, pero le aseguro que ella está bien y…

-Inuyasha – me llamo con vos suave – Sé que proteges mucho a mi hija, y te lo agradesco infinitamente, pero… debes saber que soy su madre y me consterna todo sobre ella, y más si no lo sé con claridad –

_Jodida manipulación materna._

No podía, no podía contarle a la madre de Kagome aunque pudiera, no era a mí a quien correspondía contarle los detalles, sobre todo porque yo no estuve en ese momento. Por lo cual me maldigo bastante. Pero sobre todo, no podía abrir mi boca sin que la hija de mi visita estuviera aquí, es a ella a quien corresponde, pero tampoco quería faltar al respeto a la señora H.

-No quiero irrespetarla, señora Higurashi – dije, viendo la tasa- pero, no es a mí a quien corresponde decirle lo que sucedió ese día, ni siquiera estaba allí, me entere de todo por lo que me conto Kagome, y cuando llegue a mi apartamento, ella ya estaba aquí. Solo puedo decirle como amigo de ella – la mire a ella esta vez – que su hija está ahora algo triste, pero está bien, y que yo mismo me estoy encargando de cuidarla, junto con Sango y Miroku – eso no era del todo cierto pero bueno.

La señora Sonomi me observo con el rostro serio por un momento, y de nuevo tranquilizo su rostro y sus ojos para mirarme tranquilamente.

-No me hace feliz esa respuesta, debo admitir – dijo – pero, yo no puedo negar que mi querída Kagome tiene unos amigos sumamente especiales, todos ustedes la cuidan mucho. Espero que no cause demasiados problemas-

-No demasiados – sonreí y ella también.

-Lo sé, mi niña es bastante problemática. Pero te agradezco hijo, por cuidarla, y te pido que lo sigas haciendo, tu sin duda eres un excelente muchacho y alguien muy importante para ella – la señora Sonomi se levantó, yo la imite – No le digas que he venido, por favor.

-Está bien – prometí.

La señora H., me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro un "gracias" en el oído. Se alejó un poco de mí y me dijo en el mismo tono alegre.

-Me alegro tanto de que tenga amigos como tú, Inuyasha. –

_Si, amigos como yo._

La señora Sonomi se retiró del apartamento, y yo me quede solo de nuevo. Esperando a mi mejor amiga.


	6. Chapter 5

**H**ola a todos, saludos.

He leído los comentarios de 2 chicas hermosas, Pequeniia Dhampir y Satomi, ustedes chicas gracias por leer mi fic, sus comentarios me animan y son bellísimos, créanme sin duda son bien recibidos.

Sé que mi fic tiene poca popularidad, pero siempre recibo uno que otro comentario de estos esporádicos y un follow a la historia, y eso me complace, sé que tengo poca audiencia pero saber q hay gente que aprecia la historia me complace, la escribo con mucho cariño y animo porque realmente quiero hacer algo distinto y hermoso.

Así que, gracias. Siempre que puedan comenten. Por favor.

No lo había dicho porque lo había olvidado, pero el capítulo 3 está dedicado a un estimado profesor, y el de hoy dedicado a unas amigas muy cercanas y raras que lo leen también. Os quiero mis chicas. :)

OOO

Hoy se había ido la luz, porque algún ser muy inteligente había quemado un transformador de luz de casualidad por donde yo vivo.

Justo cuando le explicaba mates a Kago, así que para matar el tiempo justo ahora estábamos en la sala con las ventanas un poco abiertas y un montón de velas por todos lados.

-¿Algún día quieres ser músico? – pregunté.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

Estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y un brazo extendido detrás del cuello de Kagome, ella esta recostada de mi pecho mirando al frente. Esperábamos que la luz regresara temprano para continuar las clases. Kagome era bastante mala en matemáticas, y con poco tiempo de conocerla me había percatado de ello.

Como tenía solo unos meses de conocerla –casi un año-, nunca hasta hoy le había preguntado que quería hacer el resto de su vida, es que siempre hablábamos de un montón de cosas pero pocas veces ella habla de sus sueños. De lo que quiere hacer, lo que quiere lograr, etc. Kagome es una persona que no deja conocer sus pensamientos a menos que preguntes directamente, ella guarda todo recelosamente.

-Bueno, nunca te he visto con una guitarra o algo así, ya sabes, no tienes ese look de… músico – dije – nada al estilo _bohème._

En un rápido movimiento la azabache se levantó y se sentó frente a mí, sobre sus piernas flexionadas, una a cada lado de sus muslos, traía un pequeño short de verano y una franelilla azul, totalmente fresca y juvenil.

Como lo es ella.

-¿Qué insinúas? Oye, para que lo sepas, toco el teclado y el piano desde los 12 – dijo ególatramente – y ahora estoy aprendiendo violín.

-¿Qué eso no es lo mismo? – Me miro teniendo en los ojos reflejado "_idiota_" muy claramente – está bien, entendí que no, pero no lo sabía.

-Eso es porque yo no vivo diciéndolo, pocas personas entenderían porque me gusta la música.

De esto hablo, ella encerrándose de nuevo, probablemente se sentía incomprendida a no ser el estereotipo más obvio de lo que sería un estudiante de música o algo así, yo no la veo yendo a orquestas ni nada al respecto, es más, jamás se me había ocurrido que mi amiga presentara un interés especial a la música.

-¿Quieres ser una artista pop o algo así? –

-Claro que no, quiero participar en las grandes orquestas, quiero incluso algún día dirigir una, ser una gran compositora – me dijo ilusionada – un día una de mis piezas estará en el _soundtrack_ de una película.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza al cielo, como si estuviera imaginando todo tan realmente que disfrutaba su propia fantasía.

Me le quede viendo con los ojos de par en par, y pensando si esta era realmente la chica que llevaba un año conociendo.

La misma que se pierde en el centro comercial de su propia ciudad, la misma que huye de una cucaracha pero agarra un serpiente sin miedo alguno, la misma que se ríe de una bandeja de aluminio muy pequeña porque dice que le parece la hija de las más grande, y todo ese tipo de cosas extrañas.

No sé porque pero… comienzo a pensar que tengo gustos raros hacia las mujeres.

-¿Qué? – Me pregunto con una ceja alzada – ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que soy todo menos común? – Sonrió con picardía – En mi tarjeta de presentación pondré esto para evitar futuros asombros, "_Kagome Higurashi – Músico de Orquesta – Y me gusta el Mundial y Channel_"

Ambos reímos como tontos por eso, es obvio que eso sería un gran _¡WTF!_ en la cara de quien recibiera esa tarjeta

-Tú ya sabes que estudio Administración de Empresas por los negocios del abuelo y eso, _blah blah blah _– pero, ¿Por qué la música? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Se sentó en el sofá a una distancia corta. Mi amiga era demasiado intranquila, para ella la quietud representaba incomodidad; sin embargo, a la luz de las velas y la luna, la noche, la brisa y el ambiente de calma se prestaban para resaltar su belleza, una simplicidad hermosa, un aura magnifico de envenenante imperturbabilidad.

Es como ese perfecto momento de la película, donde la protagonista habla de sus sueños más puros y profundos entonces todo el ambiente se torna a su convenio para que la más estúpida de las cosas parezca una visión asombrosa que conmueva las masas.

Yo estaba casi seguro, que con lo mucho que me gustaba Kagome, lograría que yo llorara así me dijera que quería ser una chica _Superpoderosa_ y salvar el mundo.

_Pendejo_ – grito mi sentido común.

-Mi padre ama la música, y unas de las cosas maravillosas que le dejo mi abuelo fue todos los discos que tiene ahora, siempre la escuchábamos, y amaba bailar con él al ritmo de la que fuera, cuando crecí me di cuenta de algo importante, la música está en todo – luego me miro y pregunto -¿Te imaginas escuchar una película sin música?

-¿en total silencio dices?

-No, no. Recuerda esa escena de "_La Naranja Mecánica_" en la que estaba el protagonista con las 2 chicas en su habitación, ¿La recuerdas? – yo asentí.

-claro que sí, fue la parte más graciosa y perturbadora para nosotros.

Ella rio.

-¿Tú crees, que si eso hubiera sido con otro tipo de música el efecto hubiera sido el mismo?

Iba a responder que sí, cuando en realidad me lo puse a pensar, por supuesto que sin esa música no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto, la gracia se hubiera ido.

-Quizás no, pero ¿Qué tal si ponen una parecida?

-No hubiera sido lo mismo, en las películas realmente buenas todo tiene momentos tan perfectos, la producción trabaja todo detalle para que el conjunto del video y la música recreen toda una sensación, es una manera de crear y transmitir un mensaje y conmoción de manera sincronizada y perfecta

-Yo jamás lo había pensado así – me asombre de su análisis.

En el ambiente se veía que todo estaba maquinando perfectamente para que ella lograra su momento estrella, el momento protagónico donde su sueño tiene una razón de ser más profunda de lo que piensas al principio.

-_Guillermo Tell_, fue el compositor de esa melodía. Me encanta el efecto que pueden causar todo tipo de sonidos combinados o solitarios en los sentimientos, son como obras de arte, pero llevan matices que no pueden ser plasmados como una pintura, reproducen sentimientos asombrosos en tu alma, te hacen recordar cosas hermosas o tristes, te ponen feliz o simplemente te ponen hiperactivo.

Kagome estaba totalmente inspirada en su monologo musical, hablaba con tanto amor que se le salió por los poros todo lo que le apasionaba la música.

-La música puede nacer de la nada, ejemplo, escucha el viento, sopla tranquilamente por la ventana y si guardamos silencio escuchas su melodía, y al reflejarla con un buen instrumento una bailarina talentosa podría interpretarla – se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a mí - La música a veces es tan perfecta que no es ella quien se adapta al momento; sino el momento a ella

Estaba viendo a Kagome, mientras que en silencio nos concentrábamos en el sonidos del viento, ella empezó a bailar a su ritmo, movía sus caderas, manos, caderas y pies con lentitud, en un baile puro, era sensual pero no sexual, solo era maravilloso, la manera en que se movía, como si ella de verdad fuera el viento y este su música acompañante. Ella había empezado a tararear una melodía que estaba inventando.

Yo sonreí y vi cómo se quedaba en su letargo de fantasía, parecía estar de verdad haberse quedado en sus sueños; y si no es por las velas, la noche, la luna y el viento, nada de este efecto sería posible, como todo se ponía a su favor como en las películas era algo asombroso, y mágico.

-ves – dijo bajito – es como un momento mágico, la música crea eso, momentos mágicos – abrió sus ojos con lentitud y recostó en el sofá de nuevo – para mi es eso, pura magia. – se recostó a mi lado de nuevo, apoyada en mi hombro.

-Un día tú podrás hacer todo eso y más, yo lo sé.

-Espero que si – susurro.

La luz regreso al instante en que ella cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El momento mágico de Kagome había finalizado, pero yo sabía que se trataba solo del primer acto de una larga película.

OOO

-Joder – dijo – ¿de verdad hice eso?

Yo reí al ver su rostro de horror, realmente no recordaba cuando bailo para mi esa noche a oscuras.

-Sip – respondí – Fue muy sexy, Kag, ¿has pensado hacerlo con _striptease_?

-¿Qué? ¡Idiota! – se alarmo totalmente y golpeo mi hombro.

Reí abiertamente por su reacción. Es tan divertido fastidiarla. Le conté acerca de esa noche obviando los detalles de mi enamoramiento por ella.

-oh vamos, solo juego contigo, la verdad si fue sexy pero muy bonito.

-Tonto, no… que vergüenza, lo peor es que no lo recuerdo claramente.

-Paso hace 3 años, y eres demasiado distraída, no se puede exigir demasiado.

-Sí, sí, sí, eso no importa, lo importante es que tú lo recuerdas, y eso es trauma suficiente para mí.

Volví a reír mientras tomaba otra dona de la caja y la mordía.

Estábamos comiendo en mi cuarto mientras escuchábamos música y hablábamos de cualquier cosa, habíamos alquilado un par de películas pero empezamos a hablar y ya ver las películas no parecía tan divertido.

-Tú siempre vives en el recuerdo, Inuyasha. ¿Te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo así? –alce mi ceja

-Pues sí, siempre nos haces recordar momento bonitos o malos, además de que muchas veces vives perdido en tu mente.

-Casi siempre recordar es no cometer los mismo errores y revivir los buenos, supongo que por eso.

-Pero puedes hacer nuevos buenos recuerdos ¿no crees?

Entonces sonreí junto con ella.

-Por supuesto que sí, siempre lo hago – _todos los momentos que vivo contigo_. Pero lo último no lo dije en vos alta.

Ella rio, y seguimos hablando de cada tontería que nos venía a la mente. Jugamos cartas un rato y hasta vimos tv, mientras comíamos la típica caja de donas rellenas y glaseadas. Estábamos pasando la tarde de lujo, como en los viejos tiempo antes de que todo se complicara y alguno recordara las razones de porque ella tenía un mes y medio viviendo aquí en mi casa.

-Carajo, Inuyasha, déjame limpiar ¿Quieres?

-¡Que no! Eres la visita, seria de mala educación

-Qué mala educación ni que nada, me siento inútil, y yo ya no cuenta como visito, ya lave tu ropa.

-Eso lo hiciste porque aprovechas cuando no estoy aquí.

-Inuyasha, las visitas no se quedan un mes y medio en casa ajena, te digo que ya no cuenta como visita.

-Te digo que sí.

-¡No!

-¡sí!

-¡_Nooo_!

-Pero que necia, que ¡sí!

-Tu eres un idiota, que ¡no!

Estaba discutiendo al respecto de eso, mientras yo lavaba los trastos de la cena, botaba la caja de donas, y limpiaba el desastre de la cocina. Que viviera solo no quiere decir que tenga que ser un desastre, debo mantener todo limpio si no quiero que mi padre me quite la cabeza cuando vuelva no sé cuándo.

Sonó el timbre, vi el reloj de la cocina y vi que eran alrededor de las 9pm. ¿Quién viene a esta hora?

-Yo abro – dijo mi amiga.

-¡Kag-chan! – y esa molesto timbre llego a mis oídos. – no sabía que estaba aquí.

_¿Why God, Why?_

-Kikyo, buenas noches. ¿De verdad? - Kag me miro de soslayo – Tengo algunos días quedándome aquí.

- ¡Cierto! Entonces hice bien al traerme a alguien.

Es cierto, Dios no me quiere, y si lo hace muy poco.

-¿Alguien? – preguntamos Kagome y yo al mismo tiempo.

Kikyou sonrió con malicia y paso de una vez al apartamento.

-Si, a alguien – se giró – pasa

Kagome se quedó helada ante la presencia de quien estaba en la puerta.

Me había equivocado. Dios, **no** me _quiere_ en lo absoluto.

Kouga estaba en la entrada de mi apartamento, con el semblante más arrepentido que había visto alguna vez en algún hombre. Todo su cuerpo decía "_lo siento_" aunque no hubiera abierto la boca. Incluso al fondo casi podía escuchar una triste melodía de perdón tocada por el violín más pequeño del mundo.

Por supuesto, mi querida-no-querida novia-no-novia estaba disfrutándolo, no sé por qué. Esto parecía el ojo del huracán.

Kagome estaba frente a mí, así que no podía ver por completo su expresión, pero estaba seguro de que no salía de su asombro, esperaba que en cualquier momento tomara el florero junto a la entrada y se lo lanzara a Kouga, si no era yo primero quien lo botaba de mi hogar.

-Largo… - susurre con autoridad. Si mi amiga no reaccionaba yo lo haría por ella.

-¡N_e_! Inu-chan, no seas cruel, Kouga me ha pedido que lo traiga porque quiere ver a Kag-chan.

Estos eran los momentos donde la expresión "_quitarle la cabeza_", sonaba del todo 100% tentadora. La cólera me estaba subiendo de los pies a la cabeza sumamente rápido.

-Taisho… – me suplicó Kouga – yo solo quiero…

-No, no te quiero en mi casa, ahora ¡Fuera!

-¡Pero…! – sus palabras se atragantaron cuando Kagome lo empujo fuera del apartamento junto con ella.

Yo me quede helado.

-Hablare con él, y regreso. –

Kikyou se acercó a mí y me abrazo del brazo.

Kagome me observo directo a los ojos, su mirada era fría y directa. Es obvio que quería salir de esto justo ahora. Luego miro a Kikyou como si quisiera matarla de verdad, pero _de verdad_, y luego a mí de nuevo.

-Ya vengo.

Y se fue con ese gran _guevón_.

OOO

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Tenía ya como 2 horas esperando que Kag regresara, había corrido a Kikyou hace como una hora luego de formarle el griterío del año.

-Mierda, ¿Qué estabas pensando al traerlo aquí?

Kikyou me miro desde el sofá como si mi pregunta fuera obviamente estúpida.

-Ellos tenían una linda relación, no veo porque no ayudarlo, además Kag-chan siempre me ayuda, simplemente fue un buen gesto

-¡Eso de bueno no tiene un carajo Kikyou!

-El la ama, claro que sí, pueden arreglar las cosas

¡_Exacto_! Exactamente a _eso_ le temía.

_Mierda_. Me estaba matando la ansiedad.

_¿Y si le hacía algo? ¿Y si Kouga perdía el control de nuevo?_

La angustia me estaba volviendo loco también, mis manos sudaban y alborotaba mi cabello a cada maldito segundo. Estaba contando los minutos en que ella no estaba aquí pensando que algo malo podría pasar, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se había llevado el móvil.

-Kikyou, creo que es mejor que te vayas

-¿Qué? Pero… amor, ¡acabo de llegar!

-Lo sé, pero no me siento bien, por favor, vete.

Su rostro se contrajo, estaba indignada.

-Inuyasha, tu novia acaba de llegar y ¿la tratas así?

-No somos novios, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pues yo si lo veo así, ¿esto es por Kagome? Ya lo sabía, sé que ella te gusta, ¿No es así?

Yo no tenía por qué negarlo algo a ella.

-Sí, y ¿Qué con eso? – mi voz sonó firme.

Su rostro se contrajo de nuevo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, estaba enojada pero desconsolada al mismo tiempo. Yo conocía la sensación.

En este momento, estaba tan preocupado por lo que Kagome pudiera hacer o decir que no me importaba en realidad lo que saliera de mi boca, podría arrepentirme después, cuando ella estuviera aquí conmigo sana, salva y soltera.

Luego de eso, ella se fue ofendida y llorando, y no me importo, en absoluto, por muy cruel que sonara. Todos mis sentidos estaban dirigidos a la puerta en la que esperaba la llegada de Kagome.

Llame a Sango desesperado en mi espera y le conté lo que había pasado. Resulta que Kag si se había llevado el móvil porque lo tenía en el bolsillo, pero no atiende. Así que ahora, Sango, Miroku y yo andábamos con los pelos de punta, preocupados hasta la medula, casi que a punto de llamar a la policía.

OOO

Espero les haya gustado, y también espero sus comentarios. :)

Os quiero a todos.

Gracias por los Fav and follows de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 6

**B**uenas a mis queridos lectores :)

Estoy muy contenta por todos los comentarios que me llegaron, todos son hermoso, bien recibidos y apreciados amores. Lo juro.

Siento haberme tardado con el capítulo más de lo usual, pero es que no sabía bien como empezarlo, como seguir y mantener el conflicto. Notaran que este capítulo tiene mucho más contenido, es porque la historia se pone interesante y me he inspirado porque pensé bien lo que iba a poner. Espero no obstinarlas ni nada XD

Un saludo especial a mi editor, que es un idiota que yo estimo porque siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme con _Veneno_.

* * *

_Nueva York. Time Square._

Me encontraba de nuevo en mi hogar, lo sabía porque me conocía esas calles de memoria.

Lo que no conocía era esta desolada y descuidada _NY_. Era como si la humanidad se hubiera extinto y lo único que quedaba eran los animales. Estaba parado en el medio de la calle principal, y mis pies pesaban como plomo.

Estaba perdido y me sentía ansioso, como si esperara algo, el problema es que no sabía que era; no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Las calles que yo recuerdo llenas de luces, de gente, de mercancía, de vida y energía, estaban muertas y tristes, allí solo estaba yo en medio de la calle, con un pie a cada lado del rayado que dividía los sentidos de esta.

Solo sentía la presencia de mi ansiedad y la soledad. No podía avanzar ni retroceder, era como estar varado.

Las plantas habían crecido a un largo descomunal y los animales paseaban de aquí para allá ignorándome, entonces tampoco era la carnada de algo mortal, solo estaba presenciando… ¿Qué?

El tiempo del sol se aceleró del lado izquierdo de la calle, hasta el fondo de los grandes edificios, el sol pasaba una y otra vez sin transcurrir por la noche. Mientras que del lado derecho, la luna se turnaba con el sol, como si fuera normal, a un tiempo pausadamente rápido.

¿Estaba en otra dimensión o algo así? Empecé a preocuparme de que sentía como el tiempo transcurrido hacia efecto de diferentes formas a cada lado de mi cuerpo como si la raya que dividía la calle también dividía mi organismo.

Estoy abrumado y confundido, las sensaciones de ansiedad me invadían a cada lado de mí de igual manera, no sabía lo que pasaba las razones ni nada, ni siquiera porque me mantenía allí quieto. Solo estaba, como a la espera… Y, ¿si era eso? ¿Esperar por algo?

Entonces fue como el descubrimiento, allí a 5 metros de mí, igual en el medio de la calle, estaba Kagome, pero ella no se notaba dividida en el tiempo ni entre sus decisiones si de izquierda o derecha, estaba allí parada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con su cara divertida como si hubiera cometido una travesura reciente. Traía un vestido azul cielo hasta arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas, y sus manos detrás de su espalda. La perfecta niña casi inocente.

"_¿Kag?"_ – pregunte

Mi voz sonó en un eco vacío, como cuando te encuentras en un cuarto donde no hay absolutamente nada, y el eco te golpea de regreso luego de rebotar contra todas las paredes. Pero me di cuenta que no era mi voz, era mi pensamiento, no podía abrir la boca, pero mi mente si podía ser escuchada.

Kagome ensancho su sonrisa de nuevo y volvió a reír con malicia. Se estaba mofando de mí.

"_¿Qué es todo esto?"_ –Pregunte – _"¿Qué haces aquí y así?"_

Los animales que hasta ahora no habían prestado nada de atención voltearon a verme, todos, absolutamente todos me miraban fijamente, y luego miraron a Kagome.

"_Espero, Inuyasha"_

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Detrás de ella, se alzó un halo gigante de una negrura profunda, y amenazaba con tragársela completa, ¡Era mucho más alta que ella! ¡De casi 4 metros que se iba haciendo más grande!

Trate de moverme y forcejee pero mi cuerpo no obedecía, todo estaba en mi contra. La luna y el sol, se detuvieron abruptamente con un frenazo repentino. El sol se había quedado a mi izquierda, y la noche a mi derecha. Era el mismo sol brillante y fresco de Nueva York y su misma noche opaca sin estrellas.

Los animales de nuevo me miraban fijamente sin parpadear, y se movían hacia Kagome mientras se transformaban en masas negras gigantes que luego se transformaron en otros seres con mayor dificultad.

"_¡¿Que mierda?"_ – Grite en mi cerebro – _"¡Kagome corre!"_

Su sonrisa se borró, y su rostro se puso serio como las estatuas de marfil, sus ojos se pusieron negros, ya no era nada de la simpática niña inocente, era una mujer furiosa.

No era para nada Kagome.

"_Deja de correr tú, Inuyasha"_ – soltó con una voz gélida y gutural.

El enorme halo negro se movía en espiral hacia su centro y poco a poco vi en su fondo el universo, de todos los colores, luces brillantes, planetas llamativos, todo tipo de cosas.

Las masas negras que se movían hacia mi amiga ahora eran humanos, todos con el mismo semblante que la que yo pensaba era Kagome, con ojos negros como la noche y sombríos rostros. A todos yo los conocía, mi madre, hermano, Miroku, mi padre, Sango, incluso Kouga y Kikyou.

Todos y más estaban junto a Kagome, parados en una línea firme frente a mí.

La angustia me estaba matando, la sensación de querer huir quedo atrás cuando pensé que ese halo negro se iba a tragar a todos y yo no podía hacer más que verlos partir, porque estaba inmóvil entre el sol y la luna.

"_muévete"_ – susurraron.

Todos los seres con cara de conocidos empezaron a pensarlo mientras el halo universal avanzaba hacia ellos rápidamente, tragándose desde las aceras, los edificios, las plantas, y todo lo que estaba a su frente, y el sol y la luna de nuevo recomenzaron a moverse, pero cada uno en sentido contrario al otro, giraban a una velocidad descomunal. Yo luchaba por moverme pero no podía, mis pies se sentía más pesados y era como si tuviera una piedra en el alma, estaba fuertemente pegado a la división.

"_muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete"_ –siguieron susurrando.

El Halo los alcanzó y a la última persona que se trago fue a Kagome, ella me miro con su brillante vestido azul y sus ojos chocolate que habían vuelto para despedirse.

"_pudiste haberte movido, Inuyasha"_ – su voz tenia desdén

"_¡Yo lo intente! ¡Lo juro Kagome! ¡Lo intente!"_ - grite desesperado

"_No… solo has estado observando"_

El Halo se la trago.

En ese momento el sol y la luna pararon y desaparecieron junto con las calles de Nueva York, y mi alma arrepentida de no haber hecho nada.

**OOO**

Fue cuando desperté. Eran las 9am, estaba en el sofá de mi apartamento y tenía todo el cuerpo sudado.

Esa había sido la peor pesadilla de toda mi vida, sentía mi cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, sé que no fue real, pero las sensaciones que tuve me llegaron a esta realidad. Incluso tenía los nervios de punta, estaba temblando un poco y de seguro estaba pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

No quiero volver a experimentar algo así en mi vida. Jamás.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el ruido de una maleta proveniente del pasillo. Allí estaba la Kagome real con sus ojos chocolate reales, y con una maleta muy real, y esa parte no me gustaba. ¿Estaba soñando aun?

-Inuyasha, has despertado – se notaba sorprendida.

-¿Kag? ¿A qué hora regresaste? – Me levante del sofá y camine hacia ella - ¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué la maleta?

Me había quedado dormido esperando a que ella regresara sana y salva de hablar con Kouga. _Me encantan mis ínfulas de guardián protector._

-Todo está bien – dijo con calma – es solo que creo,… bueno, creo que debo regresar ya a casa.

-¿Qué? – esta debía ser la parte donde despertaba de la segunda parte de mi pesadilla - ¿Por qué? Digo, puedes quedarte aun, de verdad que no me molesta.

_En serio_, en serio… no quería que se fuera, su presencia –aunque tortuosamente tentadora- me encantaba en casa, estar con ella, compartir con ella, era todo para mí; de las pocas cosas de esta vida que aun pareciendo monótonas pero aun así te animan los días.

-No, es que, bueno ya ha sido mucho tiempo… - su rostro estaba triste y sus ojos hinchados de llorar, rojizos.

-¿Kouga te ha hecho algo? – puse mis manos con precaución en sus hombres y la hice mirar mi rostro, pero ella solo me observo y bajo la mirada.

-Todo ha ido bien. Solo que, necesito… tener mi tiempo… - susurro.

-Prometo no molestar, pero quédate, podrás limpiar todo lo que quieras – sabía que rogar era caer bajo, pero no quería librarme de ella y menos viendo que estaba en un estado no muy estable.

-Inuyasha, el taxi esta abajo – tomo mis manos y las quito de su cuerpo – estaré bien, iré a mi casa. –sonrió falsamente – Gracias por todo, pero creo que ya he abusado mucho.

Por supuesto que iba a refutar cuando ella me abrazo rápida y fuertemente, luego salió corriendo del apartamento.

Me quede solo de nuevo, ni siquiera pude despedirme correctamente para quedarme en paz, ella se fue y el apartamento me pareció demasiado grande para mí. Además Kagome había pensado irse sin despedirse.

Aunque había sido un corto mes y medio con ella, de a ratos entre mi universidad y trabajo, me había acostumbrado fácilmente a necesitarla; a necesitar de que ella este conmigo, así fuera el silencio nuestro tercer acompañante. La soledad ya no era una opción grata para mí, aunque antes la disfrutada es porque no conocía lo excelente de una buena compañía, una que realmente desearas, como yo amaba la de ella.

Claro que esto era mi drama adolescente porque podría seguirla viendo con regularidad, pero… pero, no sería igual que llegar a casa luego de una clase pesada y ver como ella me anima con cualquier tontería. Mejor dicho, con su sola presencia.

Solté un suspiro y camine a la cocina.

Acostumbrarse a las cosas buenas de la vida, es algo demasiado fácil, pero acostumbrarse a vivir sin ellas, era la parte más difícil y desagradable del asunto. Nadie te enseña con exactitud cuándo debes dejar de disfrutar lo que sabes no es para siempre.

En la cocina, había un plato con un emparedado bien hecho, y envuelto en plástico transparente con una nota rosa que sabía es de mi mejor amiga.

"_**Muchísimas gracias por todo Inuyasha.**_

_**Feliz día de trabajo. Te amo, idiota.**_

_**-Kag."**_

Ese es el problema cuando eres el mejor amigo.

Esperas demasiado.

Sonreí y tome el emparedado, faltaban 3 horas para poder ir al viejo local del señor Totosai, 3 malditas horas donde mi mente se mantendría a mil.

Kagome se había ido prácticamente corriendo, y no tuve ni chance para retenerla y que me contara lo que platico anoche con el idiota, digo, Kouga. Si debía partirle un brazo o quizás alguna pierna, quizás otra cosa…

Pero el hecho es que, se había escapado, sabía que sea lo q sea que hayan hablado, esperaría a que me contara, si había huido de esa manera, lo más certero es pensar que ella necesita desesperadamente un tiempo para ella, sin nadie.

Supongo que todos somos así, a veces necesitamos de tiempo compartido (cuando estas con tus amigos y todo eso) y otras veces simplemente necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismo, pensar y reflexionar.

Para mi desgracia yo tenía demasiado de lo segundo y digamos que aun así, estoy consciente de que tanto tiempo no me ha servido para más que complicarme y no desarrollar sentido común. No sé.

Mi móvil vibro en ese momento y comprobé el _sms_ de Kagome diciendo que ya había llegado sana y salva a casa, no me tome la molestia de contestar porque sabía de buena tinta que ella no lo tomaría en cuenta demasiado, solo esperaba que este tiempo para ella no hiciera más mal que bien.

**OOO**

-¡Un mes! – grito Sango.

-Ya se – respondí colocando una mano en su bocota.

Ella la quito inmediatamente y alzo sus manos como garras hasta su pecho.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Si no es porque la señora Higurashi nos dice que está en casa y que está viva no sabríamos nada de ella.

-Estoy tranquilo por eso mismo, y deja de alterarte.

-Amor, Inuyasha tiene razón, te va a dar algo – dijo Miroku.

Estábamos en un bar tomando un par de cervezas, al que siempre veníamos por lo menos una vez a la semana a bailar y relajarnos, pero digamos que justo ahora "relajados" no era la palabra en el ambiente.

Kagome había desaparecido un mes entero de nosotros, no contestaba las llamadas de nadie, mucho menos las de su alterada mejor amiga que más que preocupada parecía tener ganas de estrangularla, y luego preguntaría si estaba bien. Al menos esa era mi teoría.

-Quizás está tomándose su tiempo, por suerte aún no ha entrado a clases, así que está en el tiempo justo. – continuo Miroku.

-Ella es afortunada, se gradúa y tiene un año de vacaciones – Sango se había calmado y había sonreído por fin un poco, poso su rostro sobre su mano apoyada en la mesa. – Es solo que la extraño, y estoy preocupada.

-Todos lo estamos, mujer. Pero es su tiempo, tiene derecho a tomarlo. – dije.

-¿Y no es un poco egoísta que ni siquiera nos conteste las llamadas?

-Eso es su problema – contestamos Miroku y yo al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto que mentíamos, los tres allí presentes estábamos desesperados por saber cómo estaba nuestra amiga, no era grato no saber si ella estaba bien o mal, o muy bien o muy muy mal. Era una situación desesperante.

Luego de hablar otro rato más quedamos de acuerdo en esperar a que ella quisiera aparecer, así que lo que quedo de noche lo disfrutamos bailando y tomando un poco. La noche paso amena luego de esa charla, conocí a una linda chica y baile con ella parte de la noche, pero solo como amigos.

La salida nocturna resulto relajarme un poco o por lo menos tranquilizarme, la presencia de los malos chistes de Miroku y las caras de Sango al escucharlos fueron lo más resaltante.

-Buenas noches – les dije a la paraje mientras bailaban

-¿ya te vas? Si son las 12 apenas, Inuyasha.

-Sango, tengo clases a las 8 – reí, apenas era jueves.

Miroku rio y me dio la mano, chocamos los puños le di un beso a Sango en la mejilla y corrí a mi auto. Extrañamente el Bar estaba lleno para ser jueves apenas, o bueno, ya viernes prácticamente.

Pensé en el pacto que habíamos hecho mientras encendía el motor del auto que pocas veces usaba, yo sabía que esperar era lo q teníamos que hacer, pero yo no tenía la paciencia para eso. La tenía para muchas cosas, pero privarme de verla no es una de ellas, por lo menos ya no más.

Fue cuando se me ocurrió una locura.

Baje por las avenidas de la ciudad hasta que estuve a 3 casas de la de Kagome, un templo que quedaba a la esquina de una larga calle no muy transitado. Deje mi auto en la casa siguiente al templo, en el frente y subí las escaleras.

Tenía algo de tiempo sin venir pues es usual que sea Kagome la que vaya a mi casa, ella dice _"¿te imaginas estudiar con mi madre, papá, el abuelo y Souta rondando por allí? Entenderé menos de lo que se."_ Reí por el recuerdo.

Deje de reír cuando me empecé a cansar por subir las putas escaleras, con razón Kagome tenía buen cuerpo y no practicaba ningún deporte. Subir estas escaleras es como un mini-maratón, o no sé si yo estaba viejo.

Llegue al tope donde estaba la casa, cansado y respirando muy rápido. Me tome un momento para ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas y para recuperar el aire.

Bueno sí, estoy viejo hombre.

Alce la vista y vi la ventana de Kagome la que estaba del lado izquierdo de la casa del templo. Camine muy lenta y precavidamente hacia allá, pues no era mi intención morir hoy si su padre me encontraba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, si ella estaba demasiado profunda como para escucharme, me iba a joder.

Yo no suelo hacer estas cosas, pero en serio, quiero verla, me urge saber cómo esta.

Tome unas piedras pequeñas y las lance a la ventana como un –tonto- Romeo una a una, mientras siseaba su nombre. Basta que me viera el señor Higurashi para acabar con mi vida aquí mismo, en serio estaba asustado, el señor podía ser educado y amable pero… no creo que lo sea si me ve en esta situación.

Seguía lanzando las piedrillas pero nada de nada, me estaba resignando cuando ella abrió la ventana al tiempo que lanzaba otra piedra, que le pego justo en la frente.

-¿Pero qué mier-? –Gritó -¿Inuyasha?

-Niña, ¿y con esa boca besas a tu madre? –bromeé

-¡Cállate! –Siseó- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es la una de la mañana!

-Madrugada, -corregí, ella giro los ojos – estaba muy, muy preocupado, esa maña tuya de desaparecer de la vida de la gente… No me agrada.

Ella puso un rostro serio y frunció el ceño. Era de noche pero la luna y las estrellas estaban a mi favor hoy, y estaban iluminando el ambiente, aunque no con claridad.

-Solo vine a ver cómo estas – dije.

Encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y me dijo.

-Sube, idiota – dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a su cuarto. La escuche susurra – Dios mío…

Bien, eso quería decir que no estaba demasiado mal. O eso esperaba yo. Obviamente algo obstinada y amargada pero más nada, dudo que alguien este sonriente si le lanzan una piedra en la frente a la 1 a.m.

-¿Estas segura? – empezaba a cuestionar mi propia idiotez de venir hasta acá.

Kag, salió de nuevo y me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio? Digo, ya me levantaste y estas arriesgando tu culo allí abajo, sube de una vez.

Junto a su ventana había una escalera de madera que estaba enredada por un montón de plantas, la que yo sé, usaba Kouga siempre que venía a infiltrarse bajo sus cobertores a escondidas de los padres de Kagome.

Estaba pensando en arrancarla luego de irme y llevármela, a ver cómo se las ingenia para subir. _Imbécil_.

-allá voy.

Subí por la escalera y camine con cuidado hasta la ventana de Kagome por el tejado que sobresalía un poco, cuando llegue al marco de la ventana metí primero una pierna y luego la otra. Quede sentada al borde de la ventana. Alce la vista una vez seguro para ver a Kagome, a la luz de su lámpara note con mayor claridad las ojeras, lo delgada, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos apagados, me preocupe, su estado no era de "_muy bien_" sino, "_muy, muy mal_".

-¿Qué? – Soltó – ¿ves lo demacrada que estoy? Es por esto que me perdí, porque sabía que me pondría horrible, y no quería que ninguno de ustedes, idiotas, me viera así, como un ton... –

No termino de decir nada cuando corrí a abrazarla con fuerza. Aunque era un melodrama, es obvio que se sentía afectada, y yo quiero estar allí siempre para cuando este tan vulnerable, nunca quiero dejarla sola y enfrascada en cualquier tipo de dolor. La estruje contra mi pecho con cuidado y le dije:

-Aquí estoy, Kag, aquí estoy. –

Inmediatamente ella se aferró a mi camisa y lloro amargamente.

-Joder, te odio – me dijo, yo sonreí. Nos separamos un poco y ella me miro – te odio por verme así.

Tome su rostro y lo alce para ver mejor, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el llanto y las lágrimas salían una tras otra, puse mi mano en su rostro y retire algunas lágrimas mientras ella veía el cuello de mi camisa.

La abrace de nuevo y ella se tranquilizó, pero me abrazaba como si todo este tiempo hubiera necesitado de verdad un abrazo, se notaba que ella misma se había castigado; se alejó de todo por su mismo odio a que la vean débil, quería afrontar todo ella sola. Mantener su cara de "soy fuerte". No quería admitir su debilidad.

Nos sentamos en su cama y ella apago la luz de la lámpara.

-No quiero que mis papas sospechen –dijo

Ambos nos sentamos lada a lado en el colchón.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, quería saberlo todo, todo lo que paso, de lo que hablaron y lo que no, de cómo quedaron. Pero no sabía por dónde iniciar, y la verdad es que tampoco quería iniciar porque supondría un dolor para ambos, enterarme de alguna cosa que no deseo saber, y más importante que ella recuerdo lo que ha estado superando un mes sola.

Si hubiera estado mejor preparado, debí seguirlos o poner una grabadora en su bolsillo. _Alto Inuyasha, eso es violar la privacidad de alguien._

_Bueno… no es que lo que esté haciendo ahorita sea un poco diferente._

-De seguro Sango esta alterada por no comunicarme con ella ni nada –estaba observando hacia el frente y una sonrisa sin ánimo se escapó de sus labios.

-Bueno, no te lo negaré – dije, ella rió, y pasó su mano por su cabello.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y nos apoyamos de la pared a donde la cama estaba pegada.

-No regresamos – fue todo lo que dijo.

Eso se supone debía ser suficiente para mí, pero no lo es.

-Hablamos y hablamos por horas, regrese a tu apartamento como a las 11, casi 12 pero tú estabas rendido en el sofá – ella me miro – no tenías que esperarme.

-No me perdonaría se te pasaba algo, aunque digamos que no fui bueno en vigilar, me quede dormido – estaba apenado por mi poca voluntad.

-Está bien, estabas cansado.

La ventana había quedado abierta y por tanto la brisa aun pasaba, era una brisa fresca, no hacia frio.

Al contrario del ambiente.

-Se que… si hubiera ido inmediatamente a contarles, Sango se hubiera puesto como loca y me hubiera dicho un millón de veces "te lo dije" y no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

-Pero yo no lo haría, sabes que no… - ella me calló.

-Yo lo sé, Inuyasha, pero… necesito mi tiempo, no quiero que nadie me diga nada, así sea un buen consejo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sufrir en soledad? Algo así, sabia…

Su garganta se ahogaba con cada palabra, no es fácil hablar de todo esto para ella, sus ojos se aguaban y su sonrisa se desaparecía desde su rostro a sus ojos. Todo en ella era tristeza justo ahora.

-No tienes que decírmelo todo ahora, Kagome-

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Tu no me juzgaras; lo sé bien, por eso quiero decirte, para que sepas que esto no es por terminar con Kouga, solo tiene que ver. – lo que decía era firme, pero al verle el rostro observe como se desmoronaba a mi lado, y lo único que podía hacer era tomar su mano – Necesito estar sola porque aunque sea un tontería, amo a Kouga, con todo y sus defectos, pero tengo que saber cuándo una relación me hace daño, bien sea físico o mental, no podía permitir que esto me siguiera dañando por mas idiotamente enamorada que este de él… -dijo frustrada.

Ella apretaba mi mano con fuerza y su otra mano alborotaba su propio cabello, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla hasta que llorara todo lo que tendría que llorar pero que al final, mas nunca, jamás, botara una lagrima por nadie que no la mereciera, y aun así lo pensaría…

-Estoy bien, es solo que… me pone mal, recordar todo lo que aguante, todo lo que calle y lo idiota y… ¡mierda! –Siseo- todo lo tonta que fui. –tomo aire- me aleje de todo y todos, porque no quiero dejar que verme mal los afecte, odio que me vean vulnerable, que sepan que cosas así pueden afectarme cuando las odio y las critico… Detesto… sentirme así. – sus lágrimas salían una tras otra.

Me sentía desanimado he impotente de no hacer más nada por ella, si supiera la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, de sacar una sonrisa de su rostro, entonces me sentiría más tranquilo, sin embargo, estaba aquí con ella, apoyándola, escuchándola y simplemente animándola, con mi sola presencia sé que, ella no se sentiría tan débil.

Aunque ver sus ojos brillantes por llorar, me hacía sentir triste.

-Todo estará bien, Kag – le dije y la abrace de nuevo. Yo no necesitaba ya explicaciones de nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, - coloco su cara en mi pecho y más llanto salía de allí – solo es difícil.

Pasamos un rato así, mientras ella se calmaba, entonces empezó a dormirse de seguro estaba cansada, y yo también lo estaba.

-Vamos a dormir –susurro bajito.

-¿Quieres que muera? No puedo quedarme – le dije al mirarla a la cara.

-No morirás – su vos salía sumamente desanimada.

Ella paso por encima de mí, y se recostó tranquilamente en su cama, sus piernas quedaron encima de las mías, así que ella palmeo la almohada junto a la suya.

-Acompáñame un rato – pidió.

Con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, cumplí, si ella me lo pedía es porque no quería estar sola, y yo no me permitiría no cumplirle algo dentro de mis posibilidades. Me recosté de nuevo junto a ella, Kag uso mi brazo de almohada y con el que me quedaba libre empecé a acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

-Buenas noches, Kag – dije

-buenas noches, Inu.

Se acurruco contra mi pecho y se terminó de quedar dormida, al contrario de mí, que no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque había dormido varias veces con ella (sin que pasara nada, y no es que no quiera) nunca tan cerca, ni con tanta intimidad.

Alce un poco el rostro y hombro para verla dormir, su respiración era pesada, no podía respirar muy bien por llorar tanto, incluso su nariz estaba un poco roja aun. Yo seguía mi caricia, moví su cabello un poco más atrás de su oreja, y vi su tatuaje, el primero y quizás único, una estrella náutica, y recordé como muchas veces el mío y cuando fui a hacérmelo.

Me recosté de nuevo en la almohada pero seguí acariciando su cabello, luego acaricie su rostro, y me acerque un poco a ella, sus mejillas son suaves y rosadas al contacto, unas cejas finas a diferencia de las pestañas pobladas y azabaches como su cabello, el perfecto contraste con su piel pálida de leche, la nariz respingona que esta noche estaba un poco mucosa –sonreí por eso – y por ultimo sus labios.

Rosados, suaves y finos. Y los extrañaba enormemente, así solo los haya probado una vez.

La sensación de besarla me inundo por completo, ¿Cuántas millones de veces lo he sentido? Porque, no es solo las ganas, es como las sientes, es un hormigueo pequeño y constante que da en tu rostro y que te atrae como un imán hacia la boca de la otra persona. Era toda una cosa, que rodea tu mente, sobre todo tus labios y tus sentidos, como una descarga eléctrica pero menos dolorosa.

Más o menos así yo sentía la necesidad de besarla justo ahora, aun cuando está dormida.

Me quede admirándola, pensando si hacerlo o no, si arriesgarme a caer ante el lado del hormigueo eléctrico que estaba sintiendo, aunque sabía que no es lo correcto, en absoluto y más con todo lo que ella está pasando.

Y ya con todo lo de arriesgar mi culo esta noche, pienso que merezco por una vez, no pensar tanto.

Aunque, por una cortita vez en la vida, acerco mi rostro al de ella y le di un pico en los labios suave y delicado. Sentí el calor de nuestros labios y luego me separe rápidamente preocupado de que la despertara, pero no fue así, ella seguía dormida como si nada.

_Vaya riesgo, Inuyasha, ahora ¡Sal allí y salva al mundo! ¡You can do it!_

_Uff_, ya pueden llamarme peligro.

Solté un suspiro y me recosté de nuevo junto a ella y la abrace por el resto de la noche.

Y poco después, me quede dormido.

Habíamos dejado la ventana abierta, así que el sol de amanecer me pego en el rostro de lleno. Escuche unos ruidos y fue cuando me desperté.

_Mierda_. Estaba en la casa de Kagome y en su cuarto, con ella, en el mismo colchón.

_¡Y la bese mientras dormía! _

-Kagome, cariño, buenos días – fue el Señor Higurashi quien toco la puerta pero no la abrió porque el pestillo esta puesto.

_**¡Fuck!**_

-Déjala querido, de seguro aun duerme. – fue la mamá de Kagome quien hablo ahora.

-Umm… Está bien- escuche los pasos del matrimonio bajando por las escaleras.

El alma me regreso al cuerpo lo suficiente como para reaccionar.

Mierda, _estuve-a-punto-de-morir_.

Respire profundo, vi detrás de mí el reloj de mesa, eran las 7 am, bien a parte de casi morir, llegaría tarde a clases porque aun debía pasar por mi casa.

Voltee la cara hacia Kagome, y de nuevo, vi su rostro con amor, el perfecto rostro que anoche aprecie hasta dormir.

Pero era tarde y probablemente cada minuto era cada vez más peligroso, así que moví mi brazo y luego el resto de mi cuerpo fuera de la cama, deje una nota y salí huyendo como si hubiera matado a alguien.

Una vez abajo, trate en lo posible de pasar frente a la casa para bajar las escaleras, sigilosamente y como un espía, a mitad de camino me di cuenta que la familia Higurashi aún no había abierto ninguna ventana, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras.

Estaba bajando rápidamente hasta que le vi y pare en seco.

Era Kouga quien venía subiendo las escaleras. Cuando cruzamos miradas ambos nos tensamos de inmediato.

-Taisho – me saludo.

Casi, casi, prefería encontrarme al padre de Kagome, o su abuelo.

Pero _caaasi_, casi.

-Wolf – respondí.

La tención fue acompañada por el momento de incomodidad que se hizo presente de inmediato y más porque yo venía bajando por las escaleras de la casa de su ex-novia, a altas horas de la mañana.

Obviamente, cualquiera que me ve no pensara que vengo de jugar "_Dance, Dance Revolution"_ con Kagome o alguien de su familia.

Kouga miro hacia arriba por las escaleras y luego me vio a mí muy sudado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Taisho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo hare?

Acomodo su postura y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. En plan chico malo pero relajado.

_Ma-ri-ca_.

-Yo también hui varias veces del cuarto de Kagome alguna mañana. Pero nunca hubo un testigo.

-Hijo de… - infeliz. Escrute mi mirada deseando que muriere ante ella.

-Hablaremos, Taisho.-la voz de él también era rígida y demandante.- Ahora.

Se giró y bajo las escaleras, se supone que, yo debía seguirlo.

_Maldita sea mi suerte._

* * *

Espero sus comentarios acerca del capítulo de hoy, y sus conclusiones acerca de su misterioso inicio. Jajaja

¿Qué piensan acerco del trágico sueño de Inuyasha? ¿ Y que querrá Kouga?

_xoxo_


	8. Chapter 7

**S**iento mucho el retraso, de verdad. Pero viaje hace poco y entre una cosa y otra todo se pasó, pero el punto es que no olvide mi historia, todo está en la mente. xD

Solo hay que plasmarla.

Bueno aquí les va, espero comentarios.

Gracias a todos por sus fav, sus adds y demás. Me encantan, pero nada como los comentarios, leer de primera mano sus opiniones siempre es lo máximo.

* * *

-¿Entonces no se golpearon? ¿No te apuñalo, ni te casco, ni… nada? –

Las preguntas de Miroku a veces eran tan, raras. Bueno no es que el fueras exactamente la mata de la normalidad. Mi amigo tiene un sentido del humor extraño, entre el humor negro y el normal, quizás hasta malos chistes, de esos que son juegos de palabras sin gracia.

Por eso muchas veces Sango, su novia, lo golpeaba.

-No, Miroku. Eso es lo extraño, ni siquiera discutimos o gritamos – tome la tasa de café negro que me dejo la camarera en frente, estaba extremadamente fuerte. Perfecto.

-Digo, ¿Ni siquiera una última amenaza antes de irse? ¿Solo una petición?

-Aunque no lo creas, hablamos como personas civilizadas. Yo pensé que enseguida nos moleríamos a golpes dentro de mi auto pero no fue así, simplemente hablamos, bueno, el hablo.

Miroku estaba tan impresionado como yo, quizás hasta más, me observo sereno y tomo de su jugo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pidió?

-Cuidar de Kagome

El pelinegro alzó una ceja como si le estuviera diciendo que hablaba de aliens.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo eso? –Yo asentí- ¿y que más quiere que la cargues para que no camine? Perdóname amigo, pero es un poco muy absurdo pedirte eso a ti.

-Yo dudo que él sepa el nivel de absurdidad que me pidió, Miroku.

-Eso pienso yo, pero dudo mucho que él lo tenga en mente.

El recuerdo de la mañana mientras escapaba por mi vida me llego enseguida.

* * *

Kouga y yo bajamos las escaleras y nos metimos en mi auto, precavidos de que el padre de Kagome no nos viera al salir a trabajar o cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, eso no quito lo extraño de la situación. Kouga se veía serio, es obvio que entre nosotros el pequeño compañerismo que alguno ves hubo quedo destruido cuando el empezó a salir con Kagome, el sabia mis sentimientos por ella, y se adelantó, pero es un tema que nunca profundizo, y con él a mi lado mucho menos.

Pero no podía evitar recordarlo justo ahora. Kouga no solo se había hecho amigo de Kagome aprovechando la situación de que él trabajaba en la misma primaria que Souta, el menor de los Higurashi, sino que antes la había visto unas veces, cuando ella iba a la universidad por casualidad, la vio de lejos y me pregunto, y un día hablando como cualquier cosa le dije que ella me gustaba. Y por contratiempos de la vida, él tuvo el chance de acercarse y adelantar sus pasos para estar con ella.

Desde entonces, entre nosotros no hay nada más que un recelo.

El silencio se estaba haciendo mucho más incómodo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, decidí romperlo y terminar con este intrincado.

-Entonces… - dije

-Lo siento, -dijo Kouga – creo que eres la persona con la que más me cuesta hablar.

Ninguno sonrió por el comentario, entro nosotros esa familiaridad no existía.

-Ve al punto – conteste.

-Tu eres el mejor amigo de Kagome, por mucho que lo deteste - _¡ja!_ – Has sido incluso mejor que yo, lo admito –doble _¡ja!_ – yo solo quiero pedirte, que sigas así, pero que la protejas y la cuides. _-¿uh?_

-Disculpa, ¿Qué? –confundido era poco.

-Eso Taisho, solo quiero que la cuides, yo lo hice… bueno lo hacía bien, hasta que perdí el horizonte de la relación supongo… la cague, lo admito, pero ella es grandiosa, y quiero que la protejas por 2, por ambos.

-Sabes que… lo que me dices no tiene mucho sentido, digo. ¿Tú y yo? Nos odiamos.

-Eso lo sé, yo te la jugué feo, pero aun así, quiero que protejas a Kagome, ella se merece cosas grandes…

No es que admitiera que Kouga me conmovía ni nada, toda la situación me parecía bastante incomoda y compleja. Este chico, no es idiota, él sabe perfectamente que yo siento más que amistad por su ex novia.

-¿Por qué confías en mí? – fue toda mi pregunta.

-Porque Kagome siempre lo ha hecho, a diferencia mía, tu nunca la has decepcionado.

-Buen punto, soy mejor persona que tu – y no es que mintiera… bueno, quizás un poco –

Kouga se molestó por el comentario, obviamente. La incomodidad se acrecentó.

-Lo sé. Inuyasha, solo quiero que la protejas.

-Yo lo hago desde hace mucho, Wolf. Por desgracia tú te adelantaste para arruinarlo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con rencor, mucho más allá de cualquier cosa, de quien estuviera en medio, Kouga y yo no podíamos estar bien, existe y existirá esa antipatía mientras tengamos a la misma persona que amar. Es algo que es inevitable para cualquier de los 2, hombres posesivos, celosos y amantes.

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo.

-Gracias a ti, - acorde – ahora yo puedo cuidarla, sin hacerle daño como tú.

Nuestras miradas siguieron, pesadamente, retando a la otra, ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro, no es una guerra de machos, ni de poder, es por una _mujer_, y nada puede contra eso. El amor que cada uno sentía por Kagome, es distinto, pero podría decir que sigue siendo amor, y es una situación demasiado liada como para que el otro la maneje reservadamente.

* * *

Mi taza de café ahora estaba vacía.

Por supuesto no llegue a mi clase de la mañana, y al no tener más nada que hacer, me vine con Miroku a un café cerca de su trabajo.

-¿No veremos a Kouga mas nunca entonces?

-Eso espero – conteste – pero sé que eso será algo imposible, por algo aparecerá.

-Bueno, y debe estar tratando de reconciliarse con Kagome, sino ¿qué estaba haciendo tan temprano camino a su casa?

-Eso lo pensé también, pero creo que ella no se va a dejar doblegar, realmente está cansada de él, de sufrir mejor dicho. – Miroku asintió

-¿Quién no lo estaría? Kouga mismo lo dijo, la cago, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora…

Miroku aún estaba comiendo, a penas yo había terminado mi café, la camarera le trajo un desayuno americano (huevo, tocino y pan tostado). Poco después sonó mi móvil con una sonata de piano que la misma Kagome había puesto para personalizarlo.

Mi mundo siempre parecía tener que ver con todo lo que ella hace, de alguna manera, Kagome está implicada en todo.

-Hola

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estás? – se notaba enérgica, nada que ver con la chica lamentable de anoche.

-En _Miga's_, con Miroku, ¿paso algo?

-oh, ¡lo siento señor! –Eso no había sido conmigo, estaba en la calle – voy literalmente corriendo hacia allá, ¡no se muevan!

Y colgó.

Yo me quedo anonadado, no entendí nada.

-Miroku – llame

-¿Umm? – e alzo su rostro de su desayuno para mirarme a la cara.

-Alguna vez, ¿has pensado que de verdad las mujeres nacieron en otro planeta?

-_Tooodo_ el tiempo. – contesto mi amigo seriamente.

Luego regreso a su desayuno.

Las cosas más extrañas del mundo parecían unirse en una solo cúpula y caer sobre mí, no sé porque, es como que Dios se divierte conmigo, parezco su novela dominguera personal. Gracias Dios, por quererme tanto.

Las ventanas del café son de vidrio, y no estaban ahumadas, veías a la gente pasar sin ningún problema; fue por eso que pude divisar la figura de Kagome corriendo a toda velocidad para entrar al café, hice un contacto visual con ella y supe que me ubico, corrió aún más rápido y camino directo hacia nosotros.

Miroku y yo la vimos extrañados, nos veíamos a nosotros y luego a Kagome, que estaba parada frente a la mesa respirando difícilmente, ella tomo el vaso de Miroku y tomo el jugo de un solo tragon.

-Yo… - intento – yo… pu… mier… -tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito- ¡Lo conseguí!

Su grito victoria hizo que todos en el café callaran y volvieran a verla con caras de no entender, irónicamente, ni Miroku ni yo tampoco entendíamos a que se refería. Ella bajo sus brazos –que había extendida hacia el cielo con su grito de victoria – y nos miró de nuevo con una sonrisa brillante, esas que te deslumbran como mirar directo al sol.

-Gane la entrevista para la universidad de Música. – dijo

Todos volvieron a sus asientos en cuanto ella hablo. Miroku y yo nos levantamos de la mesa para felicitarla y abrazarla.

-¡Qué bien, Kagome! – felicito Miroku

-En hora buena – dije, aunque en realidad estaba abrumado, ella nunca había dicho nada.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente y me miro directo a los ojos.

-Lo conseguí – susurro.

Estaba tan feliz que no había reparado en que aun llevaba la franelilla de pijama de anoche, se nota que había salido disparada de su casa sin importarle nada, solo para avisarnos de su excelente noticia. Kagome era tan compulsiva que a penas y podía guardar silencio ante pequeñas buenas noticias, una de esta magnitud representaba mucho para ella, sobretodo, al tratarse de su carrera educativa.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa y Miroku pidió una ronda de Jugos para celebrar, él quería pedir cerveza, pero Kagome no lo dejo. Luego, mi amiga arrebato el móvil de Miroku y llamo a Sango para que se uniera a la celebración, desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, escuche el grito de emoción de Sango, entonces supe que había olvidado todo asunto y 20 minutos después apareció en el café.

-¡No podía perdérmelo! – chillo.

Los 4 juntos estuvimos hablando y preguntándole a Kagome muchas cosas un rato, entre todas de que se trataba su entrevista, y como era que había ganado y todo eso, porque ninguno sabía nada. Y es que ella lo había hecho todo en secreto, ni siquiera le había mencionado nada a sus papas. En realidad todo lo preguntaban Sango y Miroku, yo a penas si podía hablar, estaba muy feliz por mi amiga pero sentía miedo, había algo que me decía que no me iba a gustar.

Pero descarte todo, porque no quería arruinar el momento de mi amiga, solo eran tonterías mias, muy posiblemente porque ella no me había dicho nada y yo me sentía un poco confuso con toda la situación. Pero si ella era feliz, yo no seria el que arruinara su momento con mis sentimentalismos tontos, es decir, verla así de plana me hacia pensar que el capitulo deprimente de anoche había quedado en el pasado para ella, y que ahora se enfocaría en lo realmente importante. Incluso si en esos planes no estaba yo, me alegraba profundamente por ella.

Kagome hablo y hablo y hablo, respondía todas las exigencias de Sango y Miroku, sobre todo de la castaña que se encontraba más que emocionada, había venido corriendo también desde la universidad y se salió de su clase solo para oír la buena noticia, porque está loca a parte y porque quería ver a Kagome.

-Mi amiga será una excelente músico – dijo con ilusión.

Kagome solo rio y se sonrojo. Estaba enternecido de verla así.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando me di cuenta de que a las 4 debía ir al trabajo. Al igual que el resto que no estaba en cuanto del tiempo, excepto yo que sabía que estaba en el dichoso café desde muy temprano. Quedamos de acuerdo en encontrarnos en un Bar esta noche solo pare celebrar, agradecía a Dios que fuera a Viernes.

Kagome y yo, estábamos caminando hacia mi trabajo, después de tanto hablar en el café o de ser atacada de las preguntas de su amiga, que en el camino parecía que su voz se había secado, no decía absolutamente nada, solo miraba al frente con una cara de consternación que me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¿Kag?

-¿Uh? – no me estaba mirando a la cara.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ella paro en seco y me miro directo al rostro.

-Yo… - su rostro no decía nada, parece que ni ella misma sabía que tenía. Miro al piso, arrugo el entrecejo y me observo de nuevo –... creo, que estoy asustada.

Estaba jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, y los jalaba todos como intentando alejar el estrés.

-¿ah? ¿Por qué? Solo vamos a mi trabajo, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

-No, no es eso. Es que, gane la entrevista… pero –se veía bastante contraída, la felicidad de hace unos momentos parecía lejana.

Ella me miro a los ojos de nuevo, en sus orbes chocolate vi preocupación y miedo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que componer para ese día… -dijo.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios queridos, sé que fue corto en comparación al otro, pero lo que viene para el siguiente compensará lo demás.


	9. Chapter 8

Para todos mis queridos lectores, gracias por el apoyo y perdonen el olvido.

Espero les guste esta capitulo, las cosas se ponen interesantes y picantes.

* * *

El cuarto de Kagome estaba infernalmente caluroso, el día de hoy hacia una onda de calor abrazadora y absorbente, creo que me había bañado alrededor de 4 veces en lo que va de mañana, y es que la muy… ella, me tenía aquí sufriendo, y yo más de masoquista acompañándola.

_Puto enamoramiento._

_Inuyasa, lánzate por un barranco por mí, por favor_. Si Kagome me decía eso de seguro yo iba y lo hacía pura y llanamente porque es ella y yo pues, soy yo, el masoquista Inuyasha.

Entre mis quejas de vieja del calor, escucho otro nuevo bufido de frustración desde el escritorio de mi amiga, donde estaba sentada con muchas hojas de partituras en blanco y su teclado de batería en la mesa.

-¡Joder! – vocifero.

Por lo menos me quedaba ese consuelo, el calor era mortal pero ver a Kagome frustrada era de lo más divertido, no hay tomarlo a mal, pero Kagome estresada es como… como, bueno, como la cosa más graciosa y tierna del mundo. Empieza a bufar, infla sus cachetas y hace chillidos como una cría, a veces echa su cabeza hacia atrás y alborota su propio cabello con una velocidad increíble, sino es eso, entonces hace pisotones y empieza a jalarse el cabello, más o menos como si colapsara un volcán.

Por supuesto, yo moría de risa aunque lo había visto de manera repetida las últimas 4 horas.

-¡_Tri_-Joder! – sin contar con todas las vulgaridades hasta inventadas que saca de la nada.

-Inuyasha, ¡Deja de reír! – me estaba regañando.

Su cabello estaba como un nido de paja cuando volteo a verme y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la rabia.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga con ese rostro?

-¡ah! – Grito – ¡te odio!

Me dio la espalda de nuevo y giro hacia el teclado, y echo su cabeza con fuerza contra él, el sonido de las teclas sin ninguna coordinación sonaron en seguida.

Sip, mi amiga estaba teniendo un bloqueo musical, hace 2 semanas cuando recibió la dichosa carta para la Facultad de Música, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que componer para ese día.

Ella gano un concurso donde debías mandar un carta redactando porque tu merecerías esa entrevista y más aún, porque deberías recibir la beca ofertada. Kag, me conto que mando una carta tan larga que tuvo que resumirla porque había excedido el límite de palabras para en ensayo y que así no la aceptarían.

"_-No le dije a nadie porque no quería caras largas cuando me rechazaran, bueno, cuando pensé que lo harían…_ -"Fue lo que me dijo cuándo le pregunte porque no había dicho nada.

Como la carrera del área que ella escogió tiene que ver con dirección de composición musical (me lo explico ella, pero no entendí mucho) la entrevista le exige que lleve una pieza de 3 minutos creada por ella, en cualquier tipo de instrumento.

Y desde entonces anda con los pelos de punta, encerrada en su cuarto como una loca, tratando de componer algo decente, y aunque yo no sé nada, me tiene de público, aunque más bien estoy de ayudante. Vengo a su casa luego de mis clases y me quede aquí todo el rato mientras ella trata de componer hasta que sean las 4 y llegue mi hora de trabajo. Mientras estoy aquí, soy prácticamente el cachifo de ella.

-Inuyasha – lloriqueo Kag mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la cama – No hago nada que sirva – gimoteo.

-Claro que sí, solo estas muy estrazada, ya me mostraste unas cuentas que hiciste hace tiempo y son muy bonitas.

Y no mentía, Kagome saco el primer día un viejo repertorio lleno de letras extrañas - las partituras – y empezó a tocármelas con el teclado, una a una. Yo había quedado fascinado, todas las composiciones poseían un encanto que yo desconocía de mi amiga, pues ella nunca me había dejado escucharla tocar ningún instrumento. Todas las canciones, poseían gracia y más verla tocarlas. Kag, lograba captar el interés de él que estuviera cerca mientras tocaba cada una de las notas, lo hacía con gracia e irradiaba una pasión desorbitante, sentías que de verdad aquella música te llegaba a los poros. Toda esa magia que yo vi hace meses en mi casa cuando se había ido la luz, la veía de nuevo cuando ella se sentaba en su teclado o el piano.

Pero todas eran demasiado infantiles y ella quería lograr un impresionante profesionalismo, no pasar por una niña encantadora y risueña. Aunque lo sea…

-Quiero una pieza que remueva los sentimientos de todos los presentes – dijo

-lo lograras, solo que no has descubierto como.

-Bueno, espero no hacerlo luego de que pase la entrevista. – se quejo

-Kag, la entrevista es dentro de 5 meses, tienes tiempo suficiente, es más; me sorprende que te lo hayan dicho con tanto tiempo de antelación.

-Eso es porque es para una Beca especial, entonces requiere un tiempo de papeleo y _blah, blah, blah_… - mi amiga se recostó en mi barriga – es que quiero de verdad, de verdad, impresionarlos, sino lo hago, no obtendré la beca.

-Y lo harás – la anime – solo que no has encontrado la inspiración-

-¿Qué sentimientos pondrías tú en una canción? – cuestiono

-¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas a mí? A el que no sabe nada de música.

Y al que tiene enredos con sus propios sentimientos básicos. Los hombres que no venimos mas ¿simples? Yo parecería que vengo con el chip de "complicado" insertado y no solo eso… quizás me pusieron el de una mujer, momento, no debería decir eso, entonces seria gay, ¿no?

_Inuyasha, cállate por Dios._

-Eres mi ayudante Inuyasha, ahora ayúdame.

-Bien – me queje, yo no sabía nada esto – Umm… Qué tal si… compones una de, ¿amor?

-Lo básico

-¿Despecho?

-lamentable, y oportuno. – _ups_, ella arrugo su nariz de manera graciosa y luego sonrió. – sigue.

-Este… ¿felicidad?

-No me siento feliz; precisamente. – desesperación.

-Carajo, no se entonces – la mire – si sabes que soy hombre ¿no? Yo de estas cosas se menos, que menos. Mucho menos aplicarlas a la música. Solo me gusta verte tocar. –Bien eso último no debió salir en voz alta, de nuevo.

Kag, abrió los ojos como platos, y yo hice lo mismo, asombrado de mi propia idiotez al hablar demás. Ella luego me observo y sonrió con ternura, como si lo que le acaba de decir se lo dijera un primito pequeño.

-Eso fue muy tierno, Inuyasha –

Se acercó y beso mi mejilla y luego se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo y yo como tonto adolescente que soy, pues me sonroje más furiosamente y gire el rostro esperando que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Voy a tomar agua, ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de salir me dijo:

-También te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas – y se fue sonriendo.

-Mierda… -susurre.

Últimamente había mantenido mis sentimientos bajo control, aun estando con ella demasiado tiempo, pero muchas veces o recientemente ella tenía reacciones que yo no me espero, y me pone nervioso, me hace comprenderla menos de lo que suelo hacerlo.

Las mujeres son un misterio más allá del universo mismo. Es por que los científicos son psicólogos frustrados, como no comprenden la humanidad tratan de comprender su alrededor… _Si, Inuyasha estás diciendo sandeces._

Varias veces desde que tuve aquel extraño sueño me he puesto a pensar y analizar que será, incluso le conté a Miroku para que el me ayudara, ya que él estudia estas cosas extrañas de la simbología y semiología.

"_¿Has pensado siempre que pierdes las oportunidades?" _– Fue lo que dijo_ – "Kagome está ahora en el medio de todo, tienes una oportunidad, puedes escoger entre ir y tomar acción o no hacerlo… veras que pasa. Pero y ¿si pasa algo antes de que puedas conseguirlo?, algo inesperado. "_

Es por eso que mi sueño había sido tan extraño, incluso lo escribí y lo repase, y en cierto modo las preguntas del pervertido tenían sentido, yo al principio no comprendí, pero supongo que era mi inconsciente diciéndome que debo decidir… por supuesto, ahora no tengo ni idea de que hacer. Si tratar y ganar, o tratar incluso si sé que puedo perder.

-Es una transición de sentimientos horrible… - susurré.

Kagome abrió la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Qué dijiste? – me tendió un vaso de agua, aun cuando yo no la había pedido.

-que… que… - estaba nervioso.

-Inuyasha, hablar solo no es sano. ¿Qué dijiste?

Mierda… cuando nunca abro la boca y cuando lo hago, viene la mujer que me hace la vida un huracán a pillarme.

-Que… bueno, que es… - me estaba sonrojando – es una transición, de… sentimientos horrible. – _Gay_ – me refiero, a ustedes las mujeres…

Esa era una excusa barata para tratar de no sonar tan loco como quizás ella seguro ya estaba pensando que era.

Kagome alzo una ceja y me miro seriamente, el vaso de agua había quedado a medio camino de su boca.

-¿Transición de sentimientos horrible? – cuestiono.

-Si – empecé a mirar para todos lados – me refiero… ustedes las mujeres siempre, bueno… siempre pasan por todo tipo de sentimientos en segundos. ¿No?

Kagome me miro y de repente abrió los ojos enormemente, como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad. Luego se mordió la uña del dedo gordo y se levantó para sentarse en su escritorio con el teclado y dejar el agua de lado.

-¿Kag? – mi hipótesis también podía apegarse a las mujeres, no estaba inventando después de todo.

-Vete, tengo una idea.

Yo solo me levante silenciosamente y salí de la habitación, de todos modos ya era mi hora de ir al trabajo, y como ella estaba teniendo un arranque de locura no quise interrumpir. Parecía haber encontrado la inspiración, o… ya había tocado fondo.

Cada día, me convencía de ello, las mujeres son los seres más complejos del universo. Y Dios las creo así solo para compensar la simpleza del hombre.

* * *

El nuevo bar al que Miroku nos había llevado no solo era más moderno que el anterior, este era increíblemente acogedor, tenía mesas familiares y la comida era riquísima. Y las bebidas son coloridas y muy modernas, combinaba las clásicas que ya conocemos con unas nuevas bastante espectaculares.

A diferencia del que siempre íbamos, esta tenía ese aire, moderno-familia lo llamo. Estaba en la ciudad y en la planta alta de un centro comercial nuevo. Es enorme, y el bar tiene 3 ambientaciones:

La primera, es en la que estábamos, con una música mucho más relajada perfecta para solo beber unas copas y con mesas grandes y asientos acolchados de cuero, los colores del lugar eran rojos y marrones bastante románticos pero es iluminado así que no tenía ese ambiente sensible; aun con la gama de tonos.

La segunda, está pegada a la tercera, solo que ese es un bar con área de fumadores, y tiene un solo balcón especial para ellos y que el humo no perturbe ni la primera área ni la tercera, además que en esa área había _Tv's_ para la distracción, pero seguía pegada a la tercera, que es donde esta una discoteca con música muy buena y estruendosa, había mujeres bailando en mesones altos especiales y rodeadas de tubos de colores, el DJ estaba en una plataforma al fondo dirigiendo las luces y los efectos de sonido.

Los 3 ambientes estaban separados por vidrios polarizados, transparentes por supuesto, que se abrían como las puertas magnéticas de los centros comerciales, así que solo escuchabas el estruendo de la discoteca una vez que esta puerta abría. Eran áreas alejadas pero aún permanecían unidas.

Había muchos jóvenes, y para ser de las primeras semanas del _Bar-Discoteca_ estaba llena, era el nuevo _boom_ y se entendía porque tiene mucha comodidad para cualquier tipo de persona.

¿Y ya lo había dicho? ¡La comida es buenísima!

-Me alegra que les guste, me gusta más aquí.- dijo Miroku cuando nos sentábamos en una mesa redonda y de cuero grande.

-Es muy acogedor – menciono Sango, su novia.

-Además luego podemos ir a Bailar, mira desde aquí se ve la pista, pero la música no llega ¡Genial! – menciono Kagome.

-Y te lo hubieras perdido sino te arrastro fuera de tu cuarto.

Miroku y yo reímos por el comentario de Sango.

-Bueno, tengo que terminar la pieza – se defendió la pelinegra.

-¿Ya llevas algo? – comento mi amigo.

-Bueno, te dije que ella me boto del cuarto hace 3 días, y no la he visto más hasta hoy, cuando fui al día siguiente la señora me dijo que no salía nada ni entraba nada de ese cuarto.

-¡Estaba inspirada! – chillo Kagome.

Mire a mi amiga, Kagome lucia mucho mejor desde el mismo día de la noticia de la entrevista musical. Hoy se veía más animada; además de que había notado que se puso el vestido violeta que le regalo hace meses atrás, para su cumpleaños. Un lindo vestido por la mitad de sus muslos y con la espalda descubierta, pero muy al estilo de Kagome, ella usaba unas _convers_ con él. Para mí, lucia hermoso con lo que fuera.

-¿Estabas viendo porno, no será eso?

-¡Miroku! – rebatimos los tres.

-¿Qué? Hay por Dios, no es como si ninguno la hubiera visto. –

Ninguno respondió, los tres nos sonrojamos y yo le metí un lepe a Miroku en la nuca.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? – ordene.

-¡_Auch_! Yo solo bromeaba.

Sango apretaba el puente de su nariz, imagino que pensando la clase de persona retorcida con la que sostenía una relación.

Ellos llevan aproximadamente toda la vida conociéndose, y no fue hasta recién llegado yo de Nueva York, que a los meses ellos sostuvieron una relación formal, cuando mi amigo decidió poner seriedad en su vida.

Miroku, antes era un empedernido de la vida, un pervertido que vivía saltando en las camas de cuenta falda se le meneaba por enfrente, un chulo que pensé, jamás tomaría riendas en la vida, pero increíblemente si lo hizo, o más bien, Sango se la puso difícil, la primera mujer que le hace un desplante y le hace pelear por lo que quiere, lo que empezó por un puestico de una noche en su cama termino en la pelea constante por un puestico en su vida.

Miroku se enamoró sin darse cuenta y Sango ya lo estaba de él, pero sabiendo el tipo de hombre que es, se hizo la difícil hasta que Miroku chillo –literalmente- cuando le pidió tener una relación.

Admiraba a mi amigo por nunca haber dejado de insistirle a Sango para tener una relación, e incluso cambiar el modo de pensar que ella tenía respecto a él. Mi casi primo, por muy idiota que pueda ser de vez en cuando, también tiene sus momentos de madurez, me imagino que eso es lo que vio su novia en él.

-Vamos a bailar, por amor a Dios – se quejó Sango.

Todos habíamos venido con el plan de celebrar, pero extrañamente no fue hasta que ella lo pidió que nos movimos, puesto que nos habíamos clavado a hablar demasiado de cualquier tontería, como siempre.

Kagome, Miroku y yo sonreímos por la petición de la castaña y nos levantamos para atravesar las altas puertas de vidrio hacia la discoteca.

Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta que era más grande de lo que se veía desde el restaurant, la energía te llegaba desde la puerta. Sango jalo a su novio hasta el centro de la pista y Kagome y yo fuimos tras ellos.

En seguido empezamos a bailar los 4 al ritmo de la música, un electro que se paseaba entre el house y el techno, y a veces lo variaban de manera agradable con un poco de rock, muchas alternativas para nunca aburrir el ambiente, se notaba que aquí no había nada de baladas.

Alrededor de nosotros no hubo más que parejas y grupos grandes de jóvenes de nuestra edad y menores corrompidos por las luces, la bebida y la música.

Pasado un rato, Kagome consiguió un chico alto y castaño con quien bailar solos, yo no intervine, al contrario me fui al bar por algo de tomar, y cuando regrese la pareja del grupo estaba en las mismas… particularmente, o lo que yo llamaría normal, me hubiera sentado a observarlos y morir de celos porque mi mejor amiga –amor de mi vida- se meneaba muy sexy-alegremente con otro muchacho.

Pero ella se veía contenta, y yo no era nada más que un amigo que solo podía intervenir en caso de que el chico desconocido pasara la raya del respeto.

Pero aun así los miraba de cerca.

En cuanto termine mi segunda bebida, los 3 se acercaron cansados al bar y pidieron otra cosa.

-Tenía que comentarles…- hablo Miroku – Un grupo de mi universidad está organizando un viaje a la playa, es un campamento, como cuando estábamos en el colegio, pero a diferencia de este si podremos tomar cerveza.

Los 4 reímos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos los 4? – pregunte-

-claro, sería mucho mejor, vamos a un área cerrada de la playa, hay cosas para dormir todos y demás, pueden ir quienes quieras y solo hay que pagar una cuota por el alquiler del bus y la compra de comida, va mayormente mi clase de la universidad, es que ellos lo organizaron. – Explico – yo vi las fotos y se ve bastante cómodo.

-¡oh! ¡Vamos, vamos! – chillo Sango.

-Yo no tengo problema, ¿Cuándo es? – No estaba mala la idea, de seguro es porque se acercan los exámenes finales de la facultad y planearon el viaje para relajarnos.

-No puedo ir – todos miramos a Kagome.

-¿por qué no? – cuestiono Sango al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Tengo que terminar de componer la canción.

Los 3 rolamos los ojos. Kagome estaba obsesionada con esa canción.

-Kagome… - regaño Sango.

-Son solo 3 días, Kagome. Viernes, sábado y domingo. El último día ya estaremos de regreso por la noche.

-Yo pediré el viernes para ir, y de seguro Sango y Miroku libraran también esos días para asistir. – Me quede – la idea es que vayamos los 4.

-pero… tengo que terminarla… - Ella podía ser tan necia.

Su rostro se veía trastornado por la duda de si asistir o no, y nosotros 3 la mirábamos enfurruñados. Como puede pensar en faltar en un viaje en el que ya todos pensamos en asistir.

-Kagome, considérate secuestrada esos 3 días – sentencio la castaña – y no se hable más.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada – rechistamos los 3.

Ella nos observó con el rostro contraído por la impotencia, aunque yo sabía bien que igual lo disfrutaría. Kagome solo estaba demasiado presionada por hacer la canción perfecta, aunque ella no creía lograrlo estaba esforzándose al máximo para llegar cerca.

-Bueno… consultare con mis padres – dijo-

-Yo lo resuelvo, seguro que te dejan ir – dije, la mire y le sonreí.

Miroku pidió unas bebidas para cerrar el trato y establecimos que para dentro de 2 semanas, es decir, el fin de semana de arriba, iríamos los 4 a la playa a pasar un buen descanso. Yo sabía que los 3 lo necesitábamos, sobre todo Kagome y yo. Quizás me serviría para estar con ella un poco más de tiempo, y saber si estaba mejor. Como había dicho, ella se encontraba concentrada en su música, pero por eso mismo no habíamos hablado casi nada respecto a cómo ella se sentía de verdad.

Justo cuando estábamos hablando más amenamente, una chica de piel de caramelo y cabellera castaña y corta se me acerco; tiene unas facciones bastante bonitas y una figura esbelta pero bien proporcionada (un busto… digamos un poco más allá de lo aceptable), y lucía un vestido negro hasta arriba de las rodillas pero con un profundo escote en "_V_".

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar? – me pregunto.

Yo reí al ver la cara de Miroku ante semejante mujer, y como Sango le pellizcaba las orejas. Kagome, por lo contrario, en serio su rostro de pronto.

-Claro – acepte.

Ella sonrió conmigo y tomo mi mano para llevarme hacia la pista. Yo no soy mal bailarín, así que solo puse mis manos en sus caderas y nos guiamos al ritmo de la música. Estábamos empezando bien, la música se aceleró y empezó a ponerse un ambiente más íntimo e intenso.

Puede que yo este enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero seguía siendo un hombre.

Por muy idiota que eso sonara.

-Mi nombre es Kadie – me susurro a la oreja muy de cerca.

La música estaba demasiado alta para hablar a una distancia prudente.

-Inuyasha. – le conteste.

No hablamos más por el resto de la noche, nos enfocamos en bailar.

Kadie, movía sus caderas con una experticia poco usual en su edad, se notaba que tenía 18 cuando mucho, además está mejor proporcionada de lo usual también. Se movía con sensualidad y se restregaba contra mí al tiempo que movía su cabeza con embelesamiento. Estaba disfrutando la música al máximo.

Yo trataba en lo que podía, llevarle el ritmo tan apasionado que tenía.

-Bailas bien – me dijo de cerca nuevamente.

-Gracias, tu… también – le dije al oído.

Ella sonrió y estaba muy cerca de mí, mis manos seguían en sus caderas firmemente y ella puso las suyas detrás de mí cuello, acercándonos más.

La situación me ponía un poco incómodo porque yo no estaba acostumbrado a los acercamientos femeninos tan brucos, y por más que quisiera mantenerme a raya ella seguía insistiendo en hacerlo más íntimo. Yo pensé que eso era imposible.

Bien, puede que sea un nerd, pero de donde yo vengo esto no es exactamente el auto-respeto que una mujer debe reflejar.

Mire hacia la barra donde estaban mis amigos y observe como Sango y Miroku hablaban de trivialidades, al contrario de Kagome, que me observaba detenidamente y con el rostro muy, _muy_ serio.

La sonrisa relajada de hace unos minutos había desaparecido por un rostro de enojo e incomodidad, no sé si es porque estaba allí sola con la pareja (que lo dudo) o porque yo estaba bailando con Katie. Porque vamos, soy hombre y quizás –o mucho- idiota, pero sabía que mi mejor amiga tenia cara de perro cuando esta morenaza se me acerco a pedirme bailar.

No quería pensar que eran celos, porque entonces me ilusionaría y tendría mil y un ideas. Pero ¿Qué más podría ser?

Katie, se puso de espaldas y empezó a pegar su trasero demasiado, _extremamente__**demasiado**_ contra mis caderas….

Estaba tratando de mantener la compostura cuando Kagome se acercó y de manera violenta pero con una fingida cara amena toco el hombro de Katie. Ella paro al instante y la observo con una cela alzada.

_¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Kagome, te besaría ahora mismo si no es porque soy un cobarde! Por Dios, ¡esa mujer iba a violarme con ropa!_

-Por favor, me permites bailar con el – el rostro de Kagome se veía serio.

Katie alzo una ceja incomoda y luego sonrió en lo que me pareció una mueca.

-Claro, muñeca. – la morena se alejó moviendo su trasero.

-Gracias – le dije a mi amiga.

-De nada, ahora baila conmigo –

Muchas veces había bailado con ella, solíamos hacerlo en todas las fiestas a las que terminabas por culpa de Miorku, pero, está vez era extraño, a Kagome la rodeaba un aura diferente, en el ambiente se notaba cierta molestia de su parte.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo estaría, Taisho?

-Bueno quitando el hecho de que me llamas por mi apellido, no se me ocurriría otra cosa.

De nuevo, teníamos que hablar al oído del otro, muy cercanamente y casi rozando nuestros rostros. Me estaba amarrando a mí mismo para mantener el control.

-Puedo llamarte como quiera –

-¿Ves? Estas actuando raro, ¿Por qué estas molesta? – le pregunte.

-Es solo porque ustedes se autoimponen ante mí – mintió.

Claro que mentía, a ella jamás le había disgustado en lo absoluto nuestros secuestros espontáneos. No era la primera ni la última vez.

Estábamos bailando animadamente, pero no nos restregábamos ni nada, solo como dos amigos.

-¡oh, vamos! Higurashi, mientes tanto que te va a crecer la nariz – me reí a costas de ella.

-¡No miento! – Ladro – No lo hago, además también me molesta ver como las mujeres tienen que caer tan bajo para seducir a un hombre, no se me haría difícil creer que ella te mordiera el cuello en cualquier momento – se quejó Kagome.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Ese era el berrinche más tierno del mundo.

-¿Estas celosa?

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate, fingiendo indignación y me golpeo el brazo.

-¡Claro que no! Las cosas que me gano por venir a salvarte, idiota.

Bien, moriría con mi ilusión, no importa. Vivía de ellas. Kagome siempre las causaba en mí como si yo volviera a ser niño.

-como tú digas, Higurashi.

Kagome aun mantuvo su cara de seria rato después, seguimos bailando.

Al contrario de mí, que estaba flotando en una nube de felicidad y me sentía volar. Si, sonaba extremadamente tonto, peor mi amiga se puso celosa de otra chica y eso me permitía ilusionarme con que había una oportunidad. Quizás muy muy chiquita pero la había y eso era suficiente para llenarme de esperanzas.

-Me gusta cómo te quedo el vestido que te regale – le susurre con coquetería al odio.

Ella me observo a los ojos directamente y aun en los oscuro, no te cómo se sonrojaba.

-Gracias – contesto apenada.

Solo esperaba no morir nadando a la orilla.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado ;) comenten.


	10. Chapter 9

**¡ALTO!** Este capítulo contiene **Lemon**, si no te gustan, no leas el capítulo completo. :)

Sino, bueno, disfruta la lectura. Espero tus comentarios al final.

* * *

El camino al campamento no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

Bueno y ¿Cómo no? Si entre él y yo desde siempre existe esta atracción, pero sé que ahora es mucho peor… mi estado de soltería no podría ser más tentativo a sentirme acompañada.

-¿Kag? Estás muy callada – sentí la voz masculina a mi lado.

Yo sonreí tratando de hacerlo pensar que todo estaba bien, que realmente lo estoy; pero es algo difícil cuando tratas de engañar a la persona que más te conoce en este mundo, y no hablo de mi mamá.

A penas íbamos en la vía, se me hace algo tonto pensar en esta mañana cuando fueron mis mejores amigos para secuestrarme. Solo los recuerdos hacen que me confunda de nuevo.

-¡Kagome despierta! –

Sango… mi amiga más cercana, quizás la única… estaba despertándome un viernes en la mañana de mis vacaciones, cuando abrí los ojos estaba hurgando y tirando ropa en uno de mis bolsos de viaje.

-¿Qué haces? – susurre debajo de mis mantas.

Sango me miro como si fuera obvio.

-Te lo dijimos… te advertimos que serias secuestrada.

Detrás de esa frase entro mi madre con una bolsito de maquillaje para viajes y se lo entrego a Sango, junto con unas toallas limpias y otras cosas.

-¿Mamá?

-Hija, ¿Por qué no me hablaste del viaje a la playa? Claro que hubiera dejado que fueras. – mi madre quito las mantas encima de mí y empezó a desvestirme.

Era demasiado temprano para que yo entendiera que estaba pasando, pero entonces las imágenes de hace dos semanas en la Disco me atacaron, el plan de Miroku para ir todos a la playa con su grupo de la universidad.

Y cuando me negué, fui advertida de un secuestro espontaneo.

-Ahora mueve tu trasero mujer, Miroku e Inuyasha nos esperan abajo.

Prácticamente en 30 minutos mi amiga y madre me tuvieron lista porque yo estaba totalmente dormida aun, ¿Cómo esperan que procese todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

Yo me había negado rotundamente a ir al viaje, quería quedarme en casa con mi teclado de pila y mis partituras sin terminar, y dedicarme a finalizarlas. La entrevista seria dentro de 2 meses y yo aún no tenía ni la mitad de la canción… soy un desastre.

-Buenos días – escuche 3 voces gruesas en la cocina, eran mi papa y mis dos amigos tomando café.

Miroku e Inuyasha, primos o lo que sea, estaban en bermudas y con franelillas ligeras, excepto por el novio de Sango que tenía otra encima, una de un lindo color violeta, y mi mejor amigo solo tenía su larga cabellera atada en una coleta alta.

Estaba despertándome de solo verlo, se veía sexy con el cabello recogido de esa manera. Mucho más maduro y al mismo tiempo rebelde, el tatuaje de su cuello se veía claramente.

_Por Dios, Kagome… es tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermana._

Si, con "a" porque se supone que él es intocable para mí. Me apene por mis propios pensamientos.

Inuyasha me miro y me sonrió, de seguro conmovido por mi imagen de niña dormida vestida por su madre y su mejor amiga.

Cuando me mire en el espejo de la cocina, vi que tenía puestos unos shorts de _blue-jean_ y una blusa floreada corte imperial y unas sandalias.

-Bueno, ya se pueden ir en paz – dijo mi padre – llamen cuando lleguen sanos y salvos.

Mi papa me entrego mi monedero lleno de dinero para el viaje, me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró a su trabajo. Lo seguí con la vista mientras se despedía de mi mama y salía por la puerta de enfrente, cuando gire hacia el adelante de nuevo vi a mi mejor amigo extendiéndome una taza de café.

-El señor Higurashi hizo para todos. – me dijo.

-Gracias – respondí- te ves bien…

-Tú también te ves bien… somnolienta – Inuyasha me sonrió pero note como se sonrojaba como un adolescente.

-Yo… - me sonroje también.

¿Desde cuándo teníamos estos efectos en el otro y por qué yo no me había dado cuenta?

-Bien, parejita – corto Miroku – Tomen su café y vamos en camino. Kagome, vas con Inuyasha en su _Mazda_, voy en el _Jeep_ del abuelo así que solo cabemos mi bella Sango y yo.

-Cuídate mucho, cariño – mi mama me dio otro besa en la coronilla y me entrego mi maleta y mi cartera.

-Yo… realmente los odio. – fue todo lo que dije antes de que me obligaran a partir.

Y luego aquí estaba, encerrada en el bonito _Mazda 3_ rojo de Inuyasha.

Claro que mis padres accedieron a que yo fuera a la playa con los chicos, empezando porque estaban preocupados de las primeras semanas que me encerré en mi cuarto llorando por mi ex novio, y ahora encerrada para hacer música. Yo se que ellos me apoyan en todo, pero son padres a la final y deben estar preocupados por las locuras de su hija.

Por suerte antes de irnos había agarrado mi teclado de pila y mi cuaderno de notas para seguir practicando y componiendo en la playa, aunque sé que será algo difícil…

Playa, adolescentes, alcohol, hormonas…

El _Mazda_ de Inuyasha me parecía un poco incómodo con tanto silencio, empezando porque nosotros 2 no conocíamos esa palabra, de alguna manera siempre teníamos que hablar… de lo que sea, no importa que, conseguíamos un tema y de él divagábamos en otros.

-¿Cómo te va con la música? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Bueno, voy… bien, supongo. Aun no tengo nada en concreto –

Y era verdad, hace unos días el chico aquí a mi lado me había dado una idea, que me pareció brillante, pero definitivamente difícil de ejecutar, es por eso que he tenido semanas y semanas de trabajo arduo encerrada en mi habitación buscando la manera perfecta para desarrollarla.

-Realmente cuesta a veces – le conté.

El me miro rápido y me sonrió cariñosamente.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, solo respira y tómalo más con calma –

-Es buen consejo, pero sabes que no lo seguiré.

Inuyasha se echó a reír, ambos sabíamos que es perfectamente cierto.

-De todas maneras, trata de hacerlo.

Mi mejor amigo, siempre me ha parecido atractivo y hasta se lo dije una vez, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo seriamente o en el tiempo en que su novia no ocupara su agenda.

De alguna manera nuestra amistad es compleja, nos gustamos, somos amigos, pero no podemos cruzar esa línea, por lo menos no desde mi punto de vista… Primero estuvo y esta Kouga, aunque haya terminado todo entre nosotros el intenta que regresamos –pero eso no pasara, aprovechando que aun mantengo sentimientos por el- y segundo esta mi amiga y novia de Inuyasha, Kikyou.

¿Cómo podría yo encararla con semejante engaño? Nunca podría lastimarla, porque ella no es una chica mala, solo esta jodidamente enamorada de él, aunque sé que sus sentimientos no son recíprocos y que su relación va más en picada de lo que ella quiere aceptar; además, yo no seré la causa de otro problema.

Se muchas cosas, pero resulta que es mejor ignorarlas… no es que sea cobarde, realmente, es solo que no quiero herir a nadie, quiero que las cosas sigan un curso de bien, yo no estoy lista para otro enredo amoroso.

Ni siquiera quiero estarlo, porque eso significaría sufrir de nuevo, doblegarme ante el pensamiento de que quiero arriesgar todo por el todo, cuando no es así… simplemente, no soy ese tipo de persona.

-¿de verdad estas bien? – cuestiono de nuevo.

_Por supuesto que no, tu, idiota, me pones las hormonas a mil y los nervios también._

-Sip, solo algo cansada – mentí.

-Podemos poner música, sé que eso te gustara – encendió la radio y estaban pasando canciones de _Pink._

El ambiente de pronto se relajó para los 2. Decidí que no me arruinaría el fin de semana por mis tontas confusiones, es obvio que ya había tomado una decisión. Con Inuyasha **no** pasaría _nada_, de **nada**, absolutamente nada.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal Kikyou? Desde esa vez en tu apartamento no la he visto.

-Bueno, terminamos la semana pasada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y como es que no me contaste? – Golpee su hombro – eres un pésimo mejor amigos, ¿lo sabias?

_Mierda_.

-Kag, estabas atrapada en tu habitación y siempre tienes el móvil apagado o no contestas, no lo sé. Y bueno, las cosas solo, no se dieron… ella esperaba más de lo que yo le ofrecía. – se tensó.

Alce una de mis cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, simplemente ella entendió que mis intereses no estaban directamente en ella… sabes que nunca me gusto como yo a ella.

-Yo lo sé, tenía la fe de que el tiempo cambiara eso, ¿Qué había de malo con Kikyou?

-Bueno, aparte de querer controlar mi vida de buenas a primeras, casi nada.

Eso es cierto, Kikyou, una chica japonesa tradicional, de lo más hermosa. Siempre admire su parecido con una muñeca de porcelana: una piel pálida, ojos de marrón oscuro y finos con tupidas pestañas y una hermosa cabellera negra, totalmente lisa hasta un poco por encima de sus caderas, una excelente figura, modales y presencia espectacular, siempre vestida y arreglada para la ocasión, toda una dama.

El año pasado, pensé que era la mujer perfecta para mi mejor amigo, todo lo contrario a mí, una desaliñada chica que no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

-Pensé que tu familia la amaba – le dije.

-Mis abuelos la adoran, pero solo porque tiene un parecido abrumador con mi madre. Y no es lo que busco.

La madre de Inuyasha…

-Cuéntame de nuevo, como era ella. – le pedí.

-Te lo he dicho millones de veces – sonrió mientras me echaba un ojo y de nuevo miro a la carretera.

-Oh, vamos, adoro cuando hablas de ella.- Inuyasha me miro de nuevo, y me sonrió para empezar a contarme.

-Está bien – empezó – Mi madre, era una mujer un poco parecida a Kikyou, pero muy diferente, incluso mis abuelos lo notaron al conocerla…

Es cierto.

-… Izayoi Taisho. – Pronuncio con ternura – mi madre fue una pintora en su época, desde que nació prácticamente, amaba a todos y todo el mundo, y nadie podía evitar amarla a ella. Mi papa, siempre me dijo "_tu madre, una mujer perfecta_"… bueno, eso tenía sus variaciones, ya sabes porque.

La mamá de Inuyasha murió a unos jóvenes casi 50 años, ella tenía una salud delicada, demasiado, y nunca jamás compartió eso con nadie.

-"_Forma parte de la vida. Yo no me puedo quejar de la vida que he tenido, solo que los dejo antes de tiempo_" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, luego dormida nos dijo a papa y a mí que nos amaba – mi mejor amigo no se veía dolido, sino algo solitario, yo era consiente de como ama a su madre y vive de su hermoso recuerdo – Vivía sus días disfrutando de pequeñas cosas y más aun de las grandes, ponía sonrisas en el rostro de mi padre que jamás volví a ver… Mi madre era una doncella que pocas veces nace de nuevo en la vida, pero creo que por su corazón, yo tengo recuerdos bastante exactos de ella, jamás olvidare esas cosas.

Varias veces le pedía a Inuyasha que hablara de su madre, pero creo que es porque jamás escuche a un hombre hablar así de una mujer. Incluso una vez le pregunte a Señor Taisho, cuál era el recuerdo más bonito de su esposa. Y me dijo: "_Nació el amor, y ahora tiene 20 años y se cree el rey del mundo…_" Yo me reí en seguida y luego me pidió que jamás le dijera a su hijo que él había dicho eso.

Dos hombres que amaron y aman a su madre y esposa, a la misma mujer. Ellos tienen una relación algo distante pero siempre están para el otro y se unen por el recuerdo de alguien que no está en físico pero si en sus corazones. Yo lo siento como algo de los sentimientos más hermosos que he presenciado en la vida.

-Mis abuelos dicen que tú les recuerdas más a mi madre. – Me dijo Inuyasha – siempre sonríes de la misma manera alucinante que ella lo hacía.

-¿De verdad? – Cuestione- yo no me encuentro nada de parecida, tu mamá fue una mujer espectacular.

-Y tú también, Kagome. Solo que eres más hiperactiva – rió.

Me sonroje furiosamente, la comparación se me hacía lejana, la señora Izayoi era una mujer perfecta, yo no lo soy, ella fue una muñeca de porcelana, radiantemente hermosa, incluso más que la ex novia de su hijo.

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventanilla para hablar.

-¿Dónde están los cuadros de tu mama?

-Bueno, mis abuelos los conservan en Estados Unidos, papá tiene pensados traer algunos acá, hasta ahora solo hay uno y no lo hemos sacado.

-¿Por qué no?

-A mi papá, le cuesta un poco aceptar aún que mama se fue. – dijo con tristeza

-Oh, ¿Cómo se conocieron? – cambie el tema rápido para no deprimirlo.

-Bueno, en Estados Unidos, las pequeñas sociedades Japonesas aún se conservan, así que mis abuelos paternos llevaron a mi padre a uno de estos club a conocer prometidas, la antigua tradición, conoces a una mujer destinada a casarte con ella quieras o no.

-¿Conoció a tu mama así? Que poco romántico… - me dije

-Oh no, -Inuyasha empezó a reír – la verdad es que el estaba en su etapa de rebeldía, no quería ir y mis abuelos me contaron que tuvieron que llevarlo entre mayordomos arrastrándolo al auto.

Estruje mi rostro.

-Me cuesta imaginar a tu serio padre rebelde –

-A mí también, pero así fue; mi papá también lo certifico. Me dijo que estaba molesto mientras su prometida hablaba y hablaba de cualquier tontería… y que entonces una bonita dama vestida con un _kimono_ tradicional entro abruptamente a la habitación. Mi madre ese mismo día fue llevada a conocer a su prometido pero entro en la habitación que no era, los primeros que cruzaron miradas fueron ella y mi papá; entonces ambos supieron que querían estar juntos, aunque mis abuelos se opusieron desde el principio, luego tuvieron que aceptar.

-¿De verdad? Eso sí es romántico, ¡que hermoso!-coincidí con ilusión.

-Bastante, mis padres dicen que fue amor a primera vista y nada más, que el resto dejo de importar. – finalizo, Inuyasha se veía enternecido al contarlo, conmovido directamente con la historia de sus padres. – El abuelo me dijo una vez, que eso parece ser algo propio de los Taisho, cabeza duras y además se enamoran a primera vista.

-¿Tu abuelo también se enamoró así?

-Oh, sí, mi abuelo estuvo 3 años detrás de mi abuela, según ella, suplicándole aunque sea una cita. Hasta que ella acepto y bueno…

-Así que todos los hombres de tu familia se enamoran a primera vista y cabezas dura, vaya clase de hombres – reí con él. – pero tu abuelo, tu papa y tu hermano, incluso tú, todos son idénticos.

Físicamente, casi todos los hombres de la familia de Inuyasha tenían las mismas facciones: rubios de cabellera casi blanca y ojos de un miel intenso.

-Excepto yo, soy lo más parecido a mi madre, tengo el cabello negro y muchas facciones de ella, pero también las tengo de mi padre, principalmente sus ojos. Si lo notas bien, soy una mezcla entre ambos, a diferencia de mi hermano mayor que es la copia idéntica de mi padre.

-es por eso que tu padre siempre te observa con tanta atención – afirmé.

-¿Cómo así? – mi amigo parecía confundido.

-¿No te das cuenta? Tu padre siempre te ve fijamente al hablarte, como recordando algo. – Sonreí – de seguro es porque le recuerdas a la señora Taisho.

-Nunca lo note. – espeto asombrado.

-Pues sí.

No mentía al respecto, el padre de Inuyasha siempre veía a su hijo con mucha atención como recordando o grabando aún más la imagen de su hijo en su memoria. Su relación no es como la mía con mi familia, en mi casa, todos hablamos entre todos, nos contamos las mejores cosas del día, mis padres están casados y nunca pelean, mi familia puede tener sus errores, pero yo la considero mucho mejor que otras; yo solía pensar que todas las familias son así. Pero la de Inuyasha es distinta.

La familia Taisho, es tan formal y poco dulce como el cielo es azul, para todo son muy rectos, a pesar de que según las cosas que me ha contado mi amigo, son hombres y mujeres fieles a la palabra, amorosos y educados, hombres prácticamente casi nobles, casi príncipes, porque aparte de todo; todos son muy guapos y hermosas mujeres.

Sin embargo, queda eso.

Inuyasha vive con su padre, un piloto aéreo, así que no vive precisamente siempre en casa, su hijo vive prácticamente solo, cabe mencionar la seca relación que llevan, pero he notado que el padre de Inuyasha, el señor Inu no Taisho, ama a su hijo, es el más parecido a su difunta esposa y creo que por eso en parte a veces le cuesta tanto mantener un buen ambiente con él; extraña demasiado a su amor.

Pero eso es bueno, ambos están unidos por las memorias que mantienen de la misma mujer.

Al rato de seguir hablando con Inuyasha de cualquier otro tema, llegamos al campamento; era de noche, íbamos detrás del bus donde estaban todas las provisiones, otros autos y además la _Jeep_ de Miroku.

Lo primero que supe al bajar del _Mazda_, fue que había llegado de verdad a una playa. Cerré los ojos y sentí el olor del mar salino, la arena me inundó el olfato y me agradó, empecé a relajarme desde entonces, más cuando al fondo escuche las olas del mar… música para mis oídos; una grata melodía.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Aun en lo oscuro pude ver el campamento, quedaba cerca de la orilla, había cabañas pequeñas separadas una de la otra por pocos metros, al fondo de lo que vi unas mesas para comer de madera vieja, una parrilla y fogata. Los baños separados por sexos junto a la cabaña de comida y a unos 10 metros de las mesas de comida, estaba la orilla de la playa muy cerca de la fogata. Se veía bastante ameno, algo simple, pero quizás fuera mejor cuando entráramos a las habitaciones, le pediría a Sango que durmiéramos los 4 en la misma, sería mucho más divertido.

Todo el campamento se veía tranquilo. Entonces empezamos a bajar todos de sus respectivos autos, el montón de adolescentes empezó a llevar las maletas hacia las mesas de comida y bajaron del bus unos 10 más con todas las provisiones y por lo que pude notar, la más grande eran las cavas llenas; no precisamente de jugo de naranja.

Alce una ceja, no extrañara de la actitud de los por lo menos 20 jóvenes adolescentes que estábamos en la playa. _Pura hormona._

-Si miras al cielo te sorprenderás – me susurro la voz suave de Inuyasha.

Lo mire extrañada, pero alce la vista, me quede anonadada. En la ciudad está vista es como prohibida, todo está ocupado por los rascacielos de las grandes compañías y las luces de las publicidades de todos lados lo opacan.

_Las estrellas_, se veían claramente desde aquí.

-¡_Wow_! – Exhale- es… hermoso.

Inuyasha me sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro, yo me sonroje pero el solo rio amenamente y beso mi mejilla.

-Gracias por el viaje, Kag – dijo en voz baja.

Siempre él y sus extrañezas. No es como si hubiera sido la gran cosa, así que solo me quede callada y seguí detrás de él mientras cargaba las maletas.

Mi mejor amigo últimamente estaba más cariñoso y extraño, yo lo note… quizás pensando que así me animaría más rápido al respecto de mi ruptura con Kouga, porque Miroku y Sango también lo estaban.

-Inuyasha… – llamé bajito.

-¿Uh? – Traía en las manos unas cajas de comida enlatada.

-Gracias por el viaje. – le sonreí feliz al final.

Inuyasha me miro enternecido, pero me sonrió de nuevo y siguió caminando a las mesas del comedor.

Era de noche, pero estábamos iluminados por las estrellas.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

Kagome tenía ese aura de nuevo.

Un aire en ella tranquilo y estable. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando al pleno el descanso playero que estábamos teniendo, todos estábamos alrededor de la fogata con una cerveza en la mano y contando cualquier historia.

Ella se notaba tranquila, como que el tiempo se hubiera detenido antes de todo su estrés: lo de Kouga y la presión por la nueva canción.

Un chico tocaba unos pocos acordes en una guitarra para dar música al fondo de las historias y a veces tocaba según el ritmo del cuento que estaban relatando.

Nos estábamos riendo mucho con las historias de Miroku, tenía mil y una. Los otros 20 jóvenes optaban por hacer los efectos de sonido, contar otras historias y seguir bebiendo y cambiando la botella de tu mano en cuanto notaran las pocas gotas que quedaban, era inútil pensar que aquí alguien se acostaría temprano y saldría ileso de alguna travesura.

Por mi parte, a la 4ta cerveza me sentía algo _feliz_.

Al transcurso de la noche, Miroku ya lanzaba sus chistes y cuentos gritando y parado, tropezando una y otra vez con la arena, mientras Sango –fuera de si también- se reía de él, Kagome estaba sonrojada, _feliz_ como yo quizás, pero creo que éramos los más cuerdos.

-¡Fue cuando el papa de la chica esta...! olvide el nombre. – se quejó Miroku.

-¡Hanamichi! –grito uno al fondo.

-¡Ella! Cuando su papa entro a la casa y yo a penas tenia puestas las medias, entonces salí corriendo como una bala por la cocina… -tomo un sorbo de su termo lleno de _ron_ y _coca-cola _para proseguir – solo tenía puesto mis bóxers de dólares, mis medias y mi bolso lleno de condones, ¡y el señor iba detrás de mí preparado para matarme!

Todos los presentes empezaron reír y soltar lágrimas por la historia de mi primo.

-Solo tenía 16 años, y no fue mi culpa… ella se me insinuó. – aclaro.

-Aja – dijo Sango, sarcástica - ¿y luego?

-Sanguito, no te pongas celosa, ¡yo te amo, lo juro!

-¡Miroku! Es la primera noche y ya estás borracho, ¡no duras nada hombre! – su compañero de al lado le palmeo la espalda sintiendo lastima por él.

-Esto me lo preparaste tú, idiota – le señalo el termo – quieres emborracharme para hacerme cosas gay, ¡lo sé!

-¡Pelmazo! – se quejó el acusado.

El muchacho le lanzó un lepe en la nuca a Miroku y Sango estallo en carcajadas a lo que este cayó al frente, pegando la cara a la arena.

-Oh Dios… está muy borracho – Kagome sonó preocupada.

-No es como que sea la primera vez que lo vemos así – le respondí.

-Bueno, no, pero… -miro a su amiga preocupada – Déjalo, Sango también lo está.

Me reí a carcajadas por su conclusión, no valía la pena molestarse por la pareja de borrachitos.

-Kagome – llamo uno de los chicos, ella lo observo atenta – nos dijo Sango que tocabas algunos instrumentos, ¿Sabes guitarra?

-¡Sango! – recrimino mi amiga.

Sango solo la miro con cara inocente.

-¡Si sabe! – conteste por ella.

Kagome se sonrojo y yo le di unas palmadas en la espalda, ella odiaba que extraños supieran que ella tocaba o algo, se sentía presionada.

-Te odio – amenazo a la castaña y luego miro al chico – sí, toco un poco, no mucho.

-No seas modesta – interrumpí – ella toca y muy bien.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa? – era divertido molestarla, su voz salía al 100% como una gatita indefensa y nos miraba enojada.

-Tiene un año practicando con la guitarra – continúe.

Kag, me pellizco el brazo.

-¡_Auch_!

-Bueno, como el músico de la noche ya está borracho, ¿puedes tocar algo? Prometemos no reír si eres muy mala, si es eso lo que te molesta – el muchacho le sonrió amistosamente.

Sabía que ella iba a negar y se iba a hacer la que no sabe guitarra sino unos pocos acordes, así que tome la guitarra y se la puse en las piernas. Ella me miro furiosa, tomo la guitarra y se la puso en una posición cómoda.

-Bien – dijo forzadamente – pero no se tocar mucho. _Umm_, hace poco aprendí esta canción en guitarra.

-¿Puedes cantarla? –pregunto la chica a su lado.

-Yo… bueno – se sonrojo más – lo intentare.

Todos guardamos silencio y la miramos directamente, incluso Miroku que hace un momento no se podía callar, se quedó acostado en las piernas de Sango en silencio, mientras ella le hacía cariños en el cabello.

Kagome tiene ese **_don_**, sin saber cómo ni porque, de nuevo, todo se ponía a su favor, todo el ambiente se envolvía alrededor de ella y la hacia el centro del momento.

El universo se trasladaba a algo maravilloso, nosotros y el aire de la noche giraban en su entorno, las estrellas de repente empezaron a brillar más, las olas bajaran el volumen de sus llegadas a la orilla y el viento empezó a susurrar con ella en la guitarra.

Empezó acariciando la guitarra con lentitud y las notas de la canción empezaron a salir.

Una melodía que inicio tranquila se volvió un poco más apresurada, junto con la brisa que empezó a ondearle el cabello y hacer que detrás de ella, sintieras el olor pleno de la arena; a la sal.

**_Si te tumba el mar abierto y el odio te ciega, yo estaré ahí con balsas y un millón de velas,_**

**_Porque cargas un morral de miedo y la montaña no sosiega,_**

**_Y aunque a veces te moleste yo aún te haré la cena_**

No podía si quiera apreciar la idea de quitar la vista de ella, sentía que me perdería de algo.

**_Otra vez_**

Y creo que a todos nos pasaba lo mismo. La canción es bastante parecida a todo lo que siempre quiero hacer que ella sienta respecto a nuestra amistad.

Siempre quiero que sepa que estoy para ella, aunque sé que no me necesite, quiero estarlo.

**_Si la espera te entierra en una condena, con palas construiré castillos de arena,_**

**_Y el "¿qué pasa?" te molesta, y te pulsa el pecho como una avalancha,_**

**_Y aunque a veces te moleste, nunca te abandonaré_**

Le observe el rostro y note como se sentía _completa_, feliz. Estaba de lleno tocando y cantando la canción. ¿Siempre se veía así cuando tocaba? Pensaba que su belleza no podía ser más grande, pero me equivocaba.

**_Otra_**_ **vez**_

Solo estaba la música de la guitarra, su voz, he increíblemente el acompañamiento de las olas y el viento, parecían realizar toda una orquesta solo para ella. Ni que hablar de la Luna y las estrellas, la iluminación agraciada.

**_Tú eres mi calma, tú eres mi calma, tú eres mi calma, tú eres mi calma._**

Kag termino de tocar y nos observó a todos cuando salió de su trance. El universo volvió a la normalidad y todos nos dimos cuenta de que tan concentrados habíamos estado en ella.

-Bueno – dijo el chico que la había invitado a tocar – es definitivo que serás una gran músico.

Yo sonreí orgulloso, al igual que Sango, pero Kagome estaba por completa más o menos los 20 adolescentes empezaron a aplaudirla y ovacionarla. Kagome explotaría de lo roja y apenada que estaba, la abrace por los hombros con fuerza y le bese la coronilla.

-Fue perfecto, Kag – le susurre.

Ella tenía agachada la cabeza, pero la alzo lo suficiente para dejarme ver sus ojos aguados y su rostro completamente carmesí. Una imagen que me impacto.

Me sonrió, y luego me dijo.

-Gracias.

¿Cómo defines borracho exactamente?

Ah, si… mareado, bueno… ¿Feliz? _Umm_... también incoherente. Bueno y si no mal recuerda empiezas a decir cosas graciosas y retorcidas como Miroku, pero en mi caso me rio de todo.

Eran así como las… t-r-e-s de la mañana.

Aún estaba oscuro, pero podía ver claramente por que la fogata seguía encendida. Estaba tirado en la arena, haciendo ángeles de arena en la orilla de la playa. Me eche aquí, había como una separación de altura de unos… eh, 30 cm del piso donde estaba la fogata a la playa.

Las estrellas, brillaban y se movían. Tenía la libido a mil.

_¿Y mi vaso de ron dónde está? _ Cerré los ojos frustrado.

Había cambiado la cerveza por _Ron_ hace como 4 horas… y ahora desaparecía. Eso no era justo… se roban tu bebida, me iba a quejar con la junta de _bebedores no-anónimos._

-¿Inuyasha? –me llamo la voz angelical de Kagome.

-¿Sep? – canturrie. Escuche su risa melodiosa. -Estás borracho – eso había sonado más a afirmación.

-Bueno… - fruncí el ceño – define borracho. Yo me siento más como, relajado.

-Inu, eso es borracho. – sentenció. – yo también estoy algo mareada.

La verdad es que había cerrado los ojos, porque las estrellas se movían muy rápido, entonces por eso me mareaba. Las estrellas ahora me parecían más crueles que otra cosa.

Kagome estaba riendo y luego sentí como se acostaba a mi lado.

-Sango y Miroku fueron a hacer cosas indecentes.

-¿Indecentes?

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, es por eso que solo escuchaba la voz de mí amada Kagome y al resto del grupo a nuestro alrededor gritando y haciendo escándalo, podía jurar que estaba corriendo por la playa abalanzándose uno a otro en el agua.

-Sí, cuando tienen sus momento de pasión. – continuo.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? – Cuestioné – son jóvenes.

-Son novios, por eso lo hacen. Y porque Miroku es un libidinoso.

-Nah, es porque son jóvenes – le explique – nosotros podríamos hacerlo ahora si quisiéramos.

Al fondo habían encendido uno de los autos, estaba escuchando el motor y prendieron el equipo de sonido a todo volumen con música para bailar: la música estaba de todo tipo, justo ahora estaba terminando una canción de _B.O.B._

-Taisho, ¿te me estas insinuando?

Abrí los ojos y gire la cara para ver a Kagome, tenía una ceja alzada pero con una pequeña mueca de lado, divirtiéndose de mí.

-Bueno… no, te estoy diciendo que podríamos hacerlo si quisiéramos… ya sabes, hacer cosas _indecentes_. – dije imitando su voz.

-Eso es insinuar – se rio – y yo no hablo así.

¿Cómo le explicaba a esta muchacha lo que es insinuar y no? ¿Tendría que hacerle un ejemplo?Oh bueno, eso no suena a mala idea.

_Inuyasha, mantén la cordura. Es Kagome de quien hablas_ – grito mi sentido común.

-Higurashi, no. Insinuar es un acercamiento… - se me fue la palabra - ¿Cómo era?...

La melodiosa risa lleno de nuevo a mis oídos y la mire directamente a los ojos, estaba rojita por las mejillas.

-¿físico?

-Sí, físico. Ves eres muy inteligente – ambos reímos

-Inuyasha, estas horriblemente borracho.

-Que no, cielos. Como te decía… Insinuar es un acercamiento físico.

Ya las estrellas no me mareaban, al contrario solo agradecía que iluminaran perfectamente el rostro de Kag y sus ojos chocolate, hermosos.

La música de fondo seguía siendo de todo tipo, así que nuestra conversación tenía un _soundtrack_, como las películas.

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno – me acerque hasta ella y tome su mano

– Luego, hay esa cosquillita.

-¿Cosquillita? ¿De qué hablas? – se estaba burlando de mí, riendo a carcajadas.

-Cielos, Kag, te digo, la cosquillita de las hormonas, ah, y- y- y empiezas a sentir ese ambiente, como de… - me acerque más a ella, y la mire a los ojos directamente, me estaba perdiendo en ellos; no podía evitarlo, amaba sus ojos.

Había empezado a acariciar su mano con mis dedos.

-¿De qué? - Susurró.

No era necesario alzar la voz. El ambiente se había convertido en lo que yo trataba de explicarle.

-De intimidad – respondí.

-Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo.

Ahora había quedado claro y ejemplificado lo que era insinuar. Quería, más que nada, terminar mi ejemplificación. Estábamos en el momento clave, en el íntimo.

-Inu…

Sentía las ganas de ambos por quemar la libido que tenía el aire.

Así que, procedí.

Enrede nuestras manos, la que ya tenía tomada desde hace un rato, detuvo la caricia para levantar mi otra mano y girar mi cuerpo completo en segundos. Tome su mejilla y acerque mi rostro para besarlo.

No me importaba que pasara a partir de aquí, quería ser yo quien quemara la intimidad entre Kag y yo, quería llegar a ese punto justo ahora y además; quería que ella llegara conmigo, ese era el verdadero resultado valedero.

Bese sus labios con delicadeza y procure hacerlo con la pasión necesaria también, quiero provocarla. Deslice mi mano acariciándola hasta su cabello oscuro y enrede mis dedos en su nuca.

Kag, empezó a responderme, movía sus labios al compás de los míos, es como haber engranado perfectamente; sus pequeñas manos se extendieron desde mi estómago hasta mi cuello. Este no era un beso inocente como los anteriores, el beso de esta noche se llenaba con ardor a cada segundo que pasábamos con los labios pegados las caricias aumentaban.

Acercamos nuestros cuerpo, escuche el graznar de la arena bajo nosotros y el escandalo anterior se evaporaba mientras más cerca estoy de ella.

Fue entonces que note la canción de fondo, un poco acorde con todo, yo la conocía.

**__****_Dime, lo que quiere, si prefieres…_**

******_qué te hunda o que te eleve…_**

******_Seré breve, Si tú vienes_**

******_Te daré lo que no tienes_**

******_  
_**Mordí su labio con delicadeza, luego lamí la comisura, ella entendió y abrió los labios para darle paso a mi lengua, nos encontramos en una batalla dominante, ninguno cedía al otro. Era realmente fogosidad.

Hale a Kagome hacia mí, acerque nuestros pechos, la quería lo más cerca posible, profundice aún más el beso, aceleramos el paso de nuestras bocas pero no de rapidez, sino el ritmo de la excitación, ya no había solo intimidad, se estaba evaporando la línea del tiempo. Las manos de ella se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y la otra a mi nuca, jalo mi cabello y gimió en mi boca.

Estábamos excitados.

Yo gruñí, mordí su cuello, una de sus manos se puso en mi mejilla, levanto mi rostro abruptamente y me beso con furia. Mordió y jalo mi labio con violencia.

**_Dime lo que quieres, Si prefieres_**

******_Que te hunda o que te eleve_**

******_¿Cómo hago? Te invito un trago O vamos…_**

De nuevo nuestras lenguas se juntaron, sentía el sabor a cerveza de Kagome, su rostro estaba rojo por la ansia de nuestros cuerpo, ambos podíamos sentirlo.

Gire de nuevo y me coloque sobre ella, sentía su cuerpo, el sudor y nuestros entidades gemir.

**_…Directo al grano_**

******_Tarde o temprano_**

******_Yo voy a estar dentro de ti_**

******_No digas no, dime que sí_**

******_Que tu si quieres_**

******_El tacto es una droga más_**

******_No me la niegues_**

Metí mis manos bajo su franelilla de playa hasta sus senos, eran suaves y cabían perfectamente en mi mano, incluso quería probarlos.

-Inu-yasha – gimió en un susurro Kag. – Ahh… - exhaló.

Ella acaricio mi rostro de nuevo y se acercó a morder mi oreja. Rezongué de nuevo y me acelere, esta mujer… me iba a matar; iba a explotar por Dios.

-Kag… -gemí – no…

-Cállate – ordeno en un susurro, divertida.

Mordisqué el cuello de Kag con violencia de nuevo, pero baje los mordiscos por su cuello hasta lamer la clavícula; subí mis manos y quite la blusa, solo tenía un _brazier_ color gris de encaje, era sin tiras. Más… que… **perfecto**.

Ella me abrió la franela de un tirón y la lanzo hacia atrás de mis brazos, la ayude y me la quite. La puse en su espalda así no se lastimaría por la arena.

Kag, beso mi pecho y bajo sus besos hasta que su altura se lo permitió, exhalé alto he inhale profundamente, tire el aire conteniendo mi descontrol. Ella desabrocho mis pantalones y sus shorts de un jalón.

**_Quisiera verte desde adentro_**

******_Usar mi mano y su talento_**

******_Verte sonreír,_****_Tienes que venir_**

******_Si tú vienes te daré lo que no tienes_**

******_Pero dime como hago ¿te invito un trago o vamos…_**

Nos encontramos con la mirada y nos besamos con brusquedad, giramos de nuevo y ella quedo sobre mis piernas, justo en mi pelvis, ambos gemíamos sin control, el roce solo aumento el calor. Le arranque el _Brazier_ y jugué con sus pechos, redondos y perfectos _¿lo había dicho no?_ No me cansaba de ellos. Probé uno de sus pezones y lo mordí con cuidado de no hacer daño.

-¡Ah, Inuyasha! – soltó.

**_…Directo al grano_**

******_Tarde o temprano_**

******_Yo voy a estar dentro de ti_**

******_No digas no, dime que sí_**

******_Que tu si quieres_**

******_El tacto es una droga más_**

******_No me la niegue_****_s_**

****Baje las manos con cuidado, contorneando su figura, fina y hermosa, sexy; hasta llegar a su trasero, lo apreté entre mis manos y baje el shorts en seguida y metí una de mis manos debajo de la lencería fina; jugué con su botón y sentí que desde hace tiempo estaba lista, pero quería continuar disfrutando.

Kag, apretó sus manos en mis hombros y al ritmo de mis dedos, movió sus caderas.

_-¡Mierda!_ – chisto.

Seguí lamiendo uno de sus senos y jugando con ellos, yo iba a explotar pero no me importaba, su perfume de placer me envenenaba hasta volverme loco. Ella quito mis manos y se levantó rápido para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Yo aproveche y me quite los pantalones playeros con el bóxer.

Nos miramos y nos besamos de nuevo, el aire estaba caliente, los dos estábamos sudados. Mire atrás y no vi a nadie cerca alrededor ni al frente, en el agua.

Me pare con ella en brazos y la cargue al agua, de prisa.

-¡Estás loco! – chillo de nuevo.

-¡Si, por ti! – conteste.

**_Dime lo que quieres, si prefieres_**

******_Qué te hunda o que te eleve_**

******_Seré breve y si tú vienes te daré lo que no tienes_**

******_Tu qué quieres ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué te hunda o que te eleve?_**

******_Seré breve, Y si tú vienes_**

Ella no dijo nada. Llegamos dentro del agua, estaba fría, quizá nos enfermaríamos pero no importaba, quería estar dentro de Kagome justo ahora, no lo soportaría más y creo que ella tampoco.

La baje y la puse frente a mí, se veía hermosa, desnuda, en el agua, con la luna y además excitada, por mí.

Ambos teníamos la respiración acelerada, el silencio estaba a nuestro alrededor.

Nos lanzamos uno sobre el otro al mismo tiempo. Ella enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, y yo me posicione para penetrarla; sabía que no tenía que ser excesivamente delicado, mi amiga no era virgen ni inexperta –aunque me duela-.

Sentir su desnudez bajo el agua, fue aún mejor, la tome de la cintura y empecé a moverme paulatinamente. Kagome y yo gemimos de placer al mismo tiempo, bese de nuevo sus labios y me moví mas rápido según nuestros ritmos se acoplaban. Estar en su interior… _Dios_.

-¡_Ahh_! – Gimió en un gritito - ¡_Inuyasha, más_!

-¡_Kag_! – siseé.

La tome por su trasero y aumente el ritmo, a pesar de que el agua debía hacerlo más difícil, al contrario lo hizo más interesante y placentero. Íbamos a llegar al punto de placer. Encajábamos perfectamente y no podía estar más complacido por sentirla mía.

Kagome empezó a gemir en voz alta, casi a gritos melodioso, notaba que se controlaba, la besaba para callarla pero no podría evitar emocionarme más y aumentar el paso cuando sus gemidos se perdían en mi garganta. Estaba llegando a mi punto, pero aún no quería hacerlo, quiero hacerla gritar y rogar.

_Sí, soy un maldito sexoso. Y joder, lo estaba disfrutando._

**_Dime lo que quieres_**

******_Si prefieres que te hunda o que te eleve_**

******_Como hago ¿te invito un trago o vamos…?_**

Llegamos a las últimas estocadas, ella también meneaba sus caderas con violencia al igual que yo, estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax juntos. Sentí todas las partes de mi cuerpo entumecerse junto con la de ella, y luego… la liberación, todos los músculos se relajaron y sentí como ambos habíamos llegado al exhalar el último aliento y el ultimo gemido.

-¡Sí! – grito Kagome.

-¡_Ahh_!

Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Ella relajo sus piernas y me abrazo con fuerza, nos sentamos en la arena del agua, yo de rodillas y ella aun encima de mí. Aun estábamos sudados y la respiración de ambos seguía agitada.

Alce mi rostro y Kagome también, me miro a los ojos y beso mis labios de nuevo, pero se alejó con rapidez. Me sonrió, cansada.

-Vamos a dormir. – Le dije bajito, besando sus mejillas y sus labios con dulzura.

-Eres bueno insinuándote, Taisho.

Yo reí alegre.

-Kagome, eres perfecta.

-Calla. – Regañó sonrojada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, sep, mucha preguntan por la primera canción, es de **La Vida Bohéme**, se llama **Flamingo**. Y la segunda de **Viniloversus**, se llama **Directo al Grano**.Ambas bandas de mi país, Venezuela, con música bastante alternativa, para que tengan una idea dejo anexado el link. Solo quiten los espacios y listo. H t t p :/ w w w. y o u t u b e . com/ watch?v= LEyxxB3R2lI H t t p :/ w w w. y o u t u b e . com/ watch?v= -sOuv9CQ9iU&NR=1 Espero sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 10

Buenas a Todas mis lectoras…

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza antes que nada, la universidad y vida personal me han tenido agitada, pero sobre todo lo primero. Sin embargo aquí traigo el capi nuevo, recibí un comentario muy bonito de **Chibi-Alexandra** y **SweetMegu**, gracias chicas, sus palabras son hermosas con gusto sigo escribiendo para que lean, ustedes y el resto de mis lectores :D el objetivo es que todos los que me leen disfruten.

Antes que nada, **LEER IMPORTANTE**

Por el poco recibimiento de comentarios q tengo, reviso usualmente la cantidad de gente que lee este fic, eso lo puedes hacer desde la cuenta.

He decidido hacer una prueba, quisiera leer más de sus comentarios, así q no actualizare hasta recibir 5 comentarios diferentes antes del viernes de la semana q viene sino es así actualizare el viernes de la semana de arriba es decir el 21 de Octubre.

Esto lo hago pq de verdad, de verdad, quiero saber que piensan mis lectores, además de que deben entender que son solo palabras como "me gusta, sigue adelante" son suficientes para a nosotros los escritores hacernos sentir en una nube.

Bueno los dejo con el fic, q disfruten.

. . .

A pesar de que cuando me desperté el dolor de cabeza por la resaca era insoportable, no pude evitar disfrutar en silencio de la compañía.

Kagome estaba dormida junto a mí, desnuda al igual que yo. El terror me había invadido al principio cuando desperté y lo primero que sentí fue la piel suave de alguien rosándome, fue pánico cuando me di cuenta que era ella; significa que "_algo_" paso entre nosotros… entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mi cerebro galopantes.

Anoche, perdí el control que suelo tener sobre mis propias acciones, me había relajado y dejado llevar más de la cuenta, había seducida a la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado desde hace meses, pero de la manera incorrecta. Quería ir despacio y con calma, calar en su corazón y su vida de la manera correcta… pero, maldito alcohol.

Está bien, lo acepte, puede que suene un poco inconforme con esto, quizás demasiado sentimental.

Pero, aun así, aun con la manera incorrecta en que hicimos el amor, estaba disfrutando absolutamente de este momento. Tenerla junto a mí, desnuda y poder apreciarla dormida.

Es ya de mañana, así que la admiraba con claridad, la respiración de Kagome era tranquila y pausada, escuchaba claramente como inhalaba y exhalaba el aire por sus labios, me daba la espalda. La luz del sol, cálido y confortante, iluminaba su piel; estaba disfrutando apreciar hasta los pequeños lunares y pecas de sus hombros.

Sonreí, vaya que soy un tonto.

Con delicadeza, pase mis dedos por sus hombros, la tez de Kag es blanca y suave como la de un bebe, delicada y fina. La sabana no estaba sino por debajo de su cadera, así que estaba apreciando también la belleza de su espalda y de su cabello azabache, largo casi hasta sus caderas y que, particularmente hoy olía a arena. El contraste de ambos me embrujaba más hacia mi amiga de lo que es normal.

Estaba deslizando mis dedos desde sus codos hasta los hombros, me desvié por el medio de su espalda, observe con cuidado sus omóplatos; no sé porque, quizás suena extraño, pero me parecían seductores; los observaba con cuidado mientras los tocaba con las yemas, seguí la ruta de la línea de su espalda hasta su cintura, pequeña pero amaba como, en mis recuerdos, mis manos apretaron allí anoche en la playa, fuera y dentro del agua.

Regrese mis dedos a sus hombros y omoplatos, donde estuve acariciando, a la final no pude evitar acercarme para repartir castos besos en ella; Kagome no se removió ni sintió nada, estaba profunda como un tronco.

Estando cerca podía oler en toda su piel el olor a playa, y su cabello que debería estar sucio de arena y duro por la sal del agua, aun se encontraba suave y brillante, pase mis dedos entre unos pocos mechones y sentí la suavidad de ellos.

Me reiría mucho cuando despertara y se quejara de su resaca, que es lo más seguro.

_Cuando despertara… Cuando despertara_, ¿Qué va a pasar? Aunque la conozco bastante, nunca habíamos pasado por una situación así, ignoro en absoluto la reacción, bueno, si es que recuerda lo que paso… que también sería muy deprimente para mi si no es así. ¿Qué prefiero? ¿Qué lo recuerde o que no?

Elegía mil veces que lo recuerde, sería un golpe a mi autoestima que ella no lo hiciera… Muy a mi pesar, aunque lo disfrute anoche fuera de mis cabales y no estoy orgulloso de eso, tampoco quisiera que ella lo desechara como algo que nunca paso porque no lo recuerda.

Sé que ella se molestara, quizás diga "_eso nunca paso_" y si sabe que paso, si llego a pensar con demasiada ilusión quizás me diga que le gusto y que a partir de aquí seriamos una pareja o iríamos en el camino a eso, de manera formal.

Pero claro, eso era demasiado pedir… Según yo entendí, no estaba en los planes de ninguno que tuviéramos relaciones.

Kag, se removió entre las sabanas. Pensé que despertaría pero no, seguía dormida profundamente.

Es muy incómodo y difícil definir con exactitud que pasara cuando ella abra los ojos, porque todo lo que paso, pasó dentro de un contexto complejo, no estamos hablando de besitos y amapuches, una tomadita de manos por la calle ni nada… Dios, hablo de que tuvimos sexo.

Porque si lo pienso bien, no hicimos el amor. _MUY_ a mi **pesar**.

Si hubiéramos hecho el amor, seriamos una pareja, sabríamos que sentimos el uno por el otro con claridad, hubiéramos estado en una casa o en mi apartamento, en un hogar donde la privacidad sería lo primordial, donde hubiéramos intimado como pareja de verdad. No en una playa, rodeados de hormonas y oliendo a alcohol, no delirando y dejándonos llevar porque la borrachera podía más que el sentido común…

Ante mis propios pensamientos, descubrí lo deprimido que estaba por lo que paso anoche.

Aleje mi mano de ella, ya no la acariciaría. No me podía atrever a tocarla si no sabía con exactitud que ella así lo quería… que Kagome lo aceptaba y respondería.

Pensé que por primera vez había hecho el amor, pero no es así. Tuve sexo con mi mejor amiga. Borracho, rápidamente, sin vergüenza y porque tenía la libido a mil. Ni siquiera podía asegurar lo contrario porque no recuerdo que pensaba anoche, quizás nada muy diferente al resto de los hombres.

_Más nunca quería beber en la vida…_

Seguía admirando a Kagome en sus sueños, la seguía observando con atención y grabando cada detalle de ella mientras podía, porque quizás cuando despierte ella me odiaría. No me levantaría y huiría para hacerla pensar que todo fueron alucinaciones de ella, no haría esa idiotez. Si la había cagado como hombre, por lo menos lo afrontaría como tal.

-_Umm_… - escuche.

Me domino el pánico, pero me controle un poco. La observe con atención.

Kagome rozaba sus piernas la una con la otra y rodaba sobre sí misma en la cama mientras despertaba, estiraba sus brazos y viro hacia mí.

Abrió los ojos y me miro con somnolienta pero con atención.

Mi corazón palpito apresurado, como es que… incluso con mi conciencia sucia y cagado como estaba porque de seguro recibiré una cachetada, ella podía enternecerme por verla con esa carita de niña recién levantada.

Mierda, es que Kagome no podía ser más hermosa.

-Buenos días – salude nervioso.

-Buenas… - Kag me miraba directo a los ojos, como esperando alguna reacción. ¿Pero que esperaba ella de mí? Estaba a punto de llorar y pedir clemencia.

Luego de eso lo que hubo fue silencio y más nada.

La incomodidad era presente, pero parecía solo salir de mí, porque la notaba bastante relajada.

Kagome dejo de mirarme, miro mi pecho, luego el de ella, levanto las sabanas, vio que ambos estábamos desnudos y luego me miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces no lo soñé. – afirmó.

Podía fingir demencia, quizás un desmayo… _Inuyasha, eres un marica._

Kag, de nuevo, miro su pecho y luego con paciencia se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda y se enrollo en la sabana luego camino con tranquilidad al baño.

Entro y se encerró allí, luego escuche el agua de la ducha.

…

¿Qué… ¿Qué paso?

Me quede quieto con cara de _Poker Face_, me levante de la cama, me puse mis bóxer y camine al baño, toque la puerta.

-¿Kag? – Llame - ¿estás bien?

-Sip – contesto secamente.

Yo solo me quede a cuadros… _¿Qué había pasado aquí?_

¿No me golpearía, ni me lastimaría, lloraría?… claramente ella lo recordaba y se estaba haciendo la loca, ¿era para torturarme?

-Esto… Yo, Kag, ¿podemos hablar? – me iba a dar un derrame.

-Tranquilo, Taisho. – Grito desde la ducha – te dejare agua caliente, oye, ¿puedes ir por el desayuno? Tengo mucha hambre.

Me quede con la boca abierta, viendo fijamente a la puerta, quizás esperando que ella la abriera y me dijera que todo formaba parte de una broma. Que lo hablaríamos para quedar claros y demás, pero no…

-Está bien – conteste.

.

El silencio y la incomodidad nos acompañó desde que despertó el sábado en la mañana, basta decir que hoy (domingo) en la noche nos íbamos de regreso a la ciudad y ella de nuevo iba a conmigo en mi auto.

Aun cuando desayunamos juntos en la habitación, fue en total silencio, me pregunto qué tal dormí y luego se puso un traje de baño y salió a la playa con Sango, quien no percibió nada extraño entre nosotros inexplicablemente, supongo porque ella tenía una resaca peor que la nuestra.

Miroku por su parte, ayer me lo pregunto en el instante mismo en que salimos de la cabaña para encontrarlos con ellos y las muchachas se alejaron.

-¿Qué paso? – directamente, ya sabía a qué se refería.

Lo mire fijamente, _¿Cómo empezar? ¿Podía de hecho, yo contarle todo?_

Ni siquiera lo sabía, que podía decirle sin comprometer a Kagome, nada… todo lo que dijera quedaría absolutamente mal, porque lo que paso fue incorrecto, estuvo mal.

Aunque lo preservaba como un recuerdo bonito y sé que ambos lo disfrutamos, seguía siendo algo fuera de lugar.

Pero creo que tampoco estaba bien, que ella ignorara todo al respecto, si quiera parecía no querer ni mirarme. ¿Le avergonzaba? Porque parecía más estar enfurruñada conmigo, como que tuviera la culpa absoluta de todo… Si era eso, me encambronaría, se bien que yo fui quien procedí, borracho y todo, pero yo empecé y la seduje, pero no creo que ella no sea grandecita para saber que pudo haberse negado.

Momento… ¿y si fue así? ¿Y si se negó y yo la obligue? **Mierda**… puede que yo la haya… vio-…

-¡Inuyasha! Carajo, contesta ¿Qué paso? – Miroku grito a mi oído – además asustas con esa cara de terror.

-Yo… - _no puedo contarte_, pensé – Nada, es solo que está enojada porque abrí la puerta del baño mientras ella estaba dentro, estaba muy dormido –mentí.

Mi primo alzo una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo por eso? – es obvio que no me creía – Bueno, pero las mujeres son muy dramáticas.

-Sí, ya le pedí disculpas pero sigue molesta.

-Vaya, ¿estaba desnuda? – Miroku sonrió con perversión – y… ¿le viste todo?

-¡Miroku! Cállate, por Dios. Y no digas nada de que te conté, solo harás que se moleste más. –_técnicamente vi mucho, pero no por eso._

-Oh vamos, Kagome tiene un cuerpo excelente, es difícil no pensar que te hayas quedado prendado observándola desde la puerta… yo lo hubiera hecho.

_¡El colmo!_

-Te mato – me lance encima de el para golpearlo, caímos a la arena.

-¡Me refiero a Sango! – Se defendió - ¡por lo menos no en la cara! – Miroku se tapó la cara y grito como una niña.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas? ¡Más vale que digas la verdad! – amenacé.

Miroku empezó a reír como loco y me lanzo a su lado en la arena.

-Cielos primito, estas muy alterado hoy. – Sonrió con sorna – escucha, no sé qué paso de verdad, porque no me voy a creer eso del baño, pero resuélvelo pronto, no aceptare que sigan todo el fin de semana en esto.

.

Sin embargo, aunque anduve detrás de Kagome todo el rato desde ayer en la mañana, no había avanzado en nada, sino era porque me ignoraba era porque estaba ocupada, corría de mi como si fuera la peste.

Esto no ayudaba mucho a mi autoestima, me sentía como tal, y no podía sino conseguir mortificarme más, me estaba volviendo loco, dígame si de verdad abuse de ella, jamás en la vida me lo perdonaría, sería el peor ser humano del universo, pero… Aun a veces, en momentos de lucidez pensé que no pudo haber sido eso, ella probablemente me mataría, me envenenaría o quizás el padre de Kagome ya estaría aquí con una escopeta y mi cabeza de objetivo.

_**¡Me iba a volver loco!**_

La presión, la preocupación me estaba ahorcando como una cadena que se aprieta cada vez más, cada vez que me siento más ignorado y olvidado.

Antes de irnos, teníamos que recoger todo obviamente. Estábamos en la habitación de la cabaña limpiando la ropa y las sabanas.

-Inuyasha, -llamo - ¿has visto mis pantuflas?

-Eh… no, pero puede que estén en el baño.

Todas las conversaciones habían sido así, de cosas banales e idiotas. Me estaba hartando.

Gire para confrontarla, aunque ella me daba la espalda mientras hacia sus maletas.

-Kagome, ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

Ella se detuvo por un momento, sin girar a verme.

-¿De qué hablas? – siguió ordenando su bolso. – creo que perdí mi peine también.

-Por favor, deja de hacerte la loca, de lo que paso… en la playa – susurre.

Estaba estirando una de sus camisas y doblándola con delicadeza.

-Oh, te refieres a eso.

-Si, a eso. – conteste con firmeza.

Ella giro a verme, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus ojos viéndome de manera inescrutable.

-Preguntas, ¿Qué si podemos hablarlo? – repitió.

-Si…- entonces hablaríamos, por fin podríamos…

-No quiero.

_Espera… ¿Qué?_

-**No** **quiero**. – Repitió firmemente, de seguro ante mi cara de asombro – mi maleta esta lista llévala al auto por favor, ayudare a los chicos con el resto.

Y se fue de la habitación, sin más, sin explicar, solo porque… no quería.

Me cerebro iba a explotar, estaba indignado, ofendido, impresionado y deprimido.

.

Cuando era pequeño, era sumamente preguntón.

Creo que muchas veces por eso mi papá no me soportaba y por eso mi mamá me tenía tanta paciencia.

Una de las miles de preguntas que le hacía a mi padre, fue un día que le llevo flores a mi mamá, pero no hablo de un ramito pequeño, prácticamente lleno la casa de las flores favoritas de ella; las orquídeas.

Estaba jugando tranquilo en la sala, mientras miraba a mi papá entrar y salir de la casa, cada vez que entraba con un ramo diferente de orquídeas y las colocaba en el estudio de mi mamá antes de que ella llegara de sus compras.

Como a la quinta vez que pasó frente a mí, lo llame.

-¿Papi? – él se detuvo y me miro sudado de tanto entrar y salir de la casa con los porrones llenos de flores.

-¿Dime, hijo? – contestó.

-¿Por qué llenas el estudio de mami con tantas flores? – le pregunte, debía tener como 4 años en aquel entonces.

El me miro con tranquilidad, luego camino hacia mí y se agacho hasta alcanzar más o menos mi altura, revolvió mi cabello y puso su mano -en aquel entonces bastante grande- en mi hombro.

-Hijo, creo que ya está grande para saber que, muchas veces tu papá se equivoca y hace enojar a tu mami, es por eso que él tiene que hacer detalles que a mamá le gusten para que ella no lo haga dormir en el sofá.

-Oh, ¿y qué hiciste que fue tan malo papi?

-Bueno, olvide la fecha importante, cuando mamá y papá se casaron, bueno, no la olvide solo no pude venir a celebrarlo con tu mamá.

-Entonces… no es tu culpa, ¿no? – Mi papá se estaba exasperando un poco de que preguntara por todo.

Suspiró y se terminó sentando en el piso conmigo.

-Sí, pero ya que eres un hombrecito más grande, te daré un concejo que es para toda la vida, hijo mío. – Recuerdo que me sentí y me concentré en todo lo que mi papa iba a decirme – A veces, las mujeres se molestan por cosas… bien sean lógicas o ilógicas, y probablemente la…

-¿Qué es ló-lo…gica? – dije con dificultad.

-Es cuando algo tiene un sentido que es muy obvio, -yo asentí – Bueno, a veces las mujeres se molestan por cosas que tienen sentido y la mayoría de las veces por cosas que no tienen sentido, y la mayoría del tiempo será con su pareja, o sea el hombre, o sea tu papá.

-_Ahhh…_

-Por eso hijo, aunque tú no entiendas porque está molesta y lo esté ilógicamente además de que esta fuera de tu alcance resolverlo en el momento que ellas quieran, siempre pide disculpas. Así no sepas que pasó y no tengas la razón… siempre hay que estar del lado de las mujeres – finalizo mi papá - ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, papi – dije feliz.

.

La verdad es que, en aquel momento no entendí mucho, pero me alegro que mi papá se tomase el tiempo de darme un consejo que me serviría para toda la vida. Aunque a mi padre no le resultó muy bien, porque recuerdo que cuando mamá llego se enojó bastante por ver el camino de tierra desde la entrada de la casa hasta todo su estudio, sin contar con que mi papá había olvidado que aunque mi mamá amaba las orquídeas, era bastante alérgica a ellas.

Los últimos años de vida de mi mamá fue cuando la relación entre mi papá y yo se había enfriado porque él no aceptaba su muerte, mi padre amo a mi mamá con locura aunque muchas veces se mandaba cagadas como esa. Además de que él nunca me dio un consejo erróneo hasta ahora.

Estaba pensando seriamente solo acercarme a Kag y gritar perdón, no preguntar nada, solo pedir perdón y decir que nunca jamás se repetiría. Pero no sabía si con ella funcionaria…

Estaba subiendo las maletas de ambos que cabían, al auto y unas cuantas cosas para que la basura fuera en el bus y lo botáramos en algún lugar del camino. Además teníamos que ir aprisa porque parecía estar a punto de llover.

-¿Listo? – pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, puedes subir al auto.

-Ok, iré a despedirme de Sango y Miroku primero – y salió corriendo.

Veía la espalda de Kag y aun me sentía atormentado, tenía recuerdos muy claros pero a la vez nada precisos, no como para decir que paso con claridad, estaba pensando que estando los 2 en el auto, solo empezar yo a hablar hasta que ella se desesperara y abordara ella; pero corría el peligro de morir…

-Bien, podemos irnos – No note en qué momento regreso.

- Sí – Ella fue a montarse en el auto y yo me despedí con la mano de Miroku y Sango.

El camino fue bastante silencioso, pero solo de hablar porque de resto ella se la pasó hojeando sus cuadernos de partituras y con su teclado de pila en las piernas, como si yo no estuviese allí.

-Kagome, deberías guardar el teclado, es peligroso que lo tengas en las piernas.

Ella me miró.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque si por alguna razón hago freno de repente es peligroso – contesté.

-Uh, está bien, tienes razón, igual creo poder corregir estas cosas solo con las notas.

Era extraño que ella me hiciera caso, por pequeño que fuera el asunto normalmente buscaba joderme al respecto hasta hacerme reír. Ella puso su teclado atrás con cuidado y siguió en lo suyo, a pesar de que tenía el radio encendido era como estar en un silencio absoluto.

Al cabo de un rato, ya era obstinante, teníamos 45 minutos de viaje por lo menos y se sentía como 2 horas de tanto silencio. ¿Me estaba torturando o algo así? Si, algo así como "_paga por abusar de mi_".

Estaba esperando, por lo menos en un pequeño deje de esperanza que ella me dijera "_Bueno suficiente tortura, hablemos_" Pero eso parecía lejano, pero demasiado lejano.

Suspire profundamente, tratante de calmarme, tal vez, debería tomar mi idea inicial, aprovechar que estamos los dos solos y encerrados en el auto para iniciar a hablar las cosas, tenerme a la deriva solo estaba haciendo que me alterara mucho más de lo que mi corazón puede aguantar, y estoy casi seguro de que ella también estaba así, nadie podría estar tranquilo consigo mismo en nuestra situación.

Estaba lloviznando un poco, eran las 5 p.m., el autobús con la mayoría de nuestros amigos iba adelante, luego iban 2 autos más, la _Jeep_ de Miroku y de ultimo nosotros. Si me quedaba atrás un rato, podía decir que nos desviamos a la estación porque Kagome tenía sed o quieria ir al baño puesto que dentro de 20 minutos pasábamos frente a una estación de servicio.

Así que tenía menos de 10 minutos para pensar si parar o no y proceder a que hablásemos.

_Lo haría__,__lo haría_. Solucionaría esto, ya no puedo aguantar esta situación.

Divisé la estación de servicio, estaba a cinco minutos así que empecé a acercarme con cuidado pasando de canal en canal.

-¿Compraras algo? –Preguntó Kagome.

-No – Respondí.

-Entonces…

-Hablaremos, y punto- Le dije.

Ella no me dijo nada, al contrario se quedó muy callada mirando como entraba a la estación y me detenía en la parte más alejada posible para hablar sin que nadie mirase nada raro, solo por si Kagome empezaba a ahorcarme o algo así.

Cuando logre estacionarme en el penúltimo puesto, apague el motor y solo deje encendido el aire. Cuando miré el reloj eran las 5:27 p.m.

-Ya – Dije – Ahora sí, sin rodeos, ni escapes, _hablemos_… y esta vez no es una pregunta.

Mi mejor amigo me miro con seriedad y antes que nada, ella solo me lanzó el cuaderno.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dije.

-Solo estoy calentando – Me respondió.

Tome todo los papeles y el cuaderno y lo puse en frente de ella de nuevo.

-Es hablar con calma.

-Estoy calmada, Taisho.

-Es obvio que mientes. – El ambiente se tornó tenso para los 2, al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Kagome suspiró, miró a la ventana y luego a mí.

-¿Qué quieres hablar? – Inquirió.

-Es obvio, te dije, lo que pasó en la playa, que nosotros… bueno, tuvimos relaciones.

-¿Y? Eso lo hacen todos los adolescentes.

-Oh, mierda. No tienes por qué ponerte así, ambos estábamos borrachos, pasó eso, y ahora tú actúas extraño conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedo actuar normal? Tuve… sexo contigo. –Dijo ella.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera violado, ¿acaso lo hice? – _Si decía que si… me moriría ahorita mismo_.

-Claro que no, yo tengo recuerdos más claros, no estaba tan borracha, es por eso que estoy enojada, estoy molesta conmigo misma. Idiota. – Soltó furiosa.

Suspire inmensamente aliviado y me relaje encima del volante, sentía que se había ido un poco del peso en mi espalda.

-Gracias a Dios – agradecí.

Gire a ver a Kagome, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿De verdad pensaste que me violaste o algo así? – Articuló.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo no? No tengo recuerdos claros, Kag, y con tu actitud pensé que me había sobrepasado contigo.

-Inuyasha, tu hasta borracho eres inmensamente caballeroso. – Su tono era molesto.

-No entiendo entonces… Mira, yo solo, quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que fue un error, estaba fuera de mis cabales, _eso_ no debió pasar. Ambos lo sabemos. – hable rápidamente.

Kagome me miró por un rato, parecía más tranquila pero igual de molesta, quizás un poco menos.

-¿Piensas que fue un error? ¿Me estás diciendo **error**? – Ahora estaba frenética.

_Dios mío, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? Tú, Jesús, te regocijas con esto, ¿no es así?_

-¡No! – me apresure en negar, me quede callado y puse en orden mis palabras más claramente.

-¡¿Entonces? – Gritó.

-Dios, Kagome, lo que quiero decir, es que si tuviera que elegir en la manera en que se dieron las cosas, no sería en la playa borrachos, ¿no crees? Pienso que antes de tener relaciones por lo menos deberíamos saber los sentimientos del otro, si nos gustamos y todo eso… Sexo por una noche no es lo que yo haría contigo, te quiero demasiado para eso.

La azabache me miro seriamente, pero parecía más calmada. Aunque no entendí porque si me decía que estaba enojada consigo misma la pagaba conmigo.

Mi padre tenía la absoluta razón cuando me dio ese concejo.

-Te respeto mucho también, Kag. – Finalicé.

Ella tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados por la tensión del momento, pero cuando termine noté como su entrecejo se separó y sus brazos se relajaron.

-Yo, solo… creo que estoy algo dramática - _¡sí!_ Grito mi cerebro.

Jugó con su cabello y alborotó un poco su pollina.

-Es algo… muy difícil para mí, asimilar que me deje llevar por ti y dejar que pasara eso, tampoco debí pagar toda mi confusión contigo, Inuyasha. – Estaba sonrojada y me miraba de reojo, apenada.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Yo nunca quise aprovecharme ni mucho menos…

-Yo también lo siento, me porte como una zorra.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Tú no eres ninguna zorra. – Le corregí.

A pesar de que todo había terminado, con pocas palabras y que solo salí un poco lastimado, se sentía que quedaban cabos sueltos en el aire.

-Y entonces… -Pregunté- ¿Ahora?

-Ahora, ¿Qué? – Me dijo.

-Bueno… seguimos siendo, amigos o… - justo ahora debería estar más o menos tan rojo como un pimentón.

Kagome empezó a reír sonoramente.

-Claro que somos amigos –Contestó como si fuera algo obvio- Sé que dices que fue incorrecto pero, solo fue sexo, eso pasa entre jóvenes. – y me sonrió al final.

-Ah… si. – Contesté sonriendo pero con hipocresía.

No me sentía en absoluto aliviado, como dije, tenía la diminuta esperanza de que ella me escogiera como pareja. Me sentía bastante decepcionado.

-Me alegro que, hayas tomado la iniciativa de solucionar las cosas, perdón también por ser una cabezota – Kagome se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano al decir esto.

Me sentí feliz de que ella agradeciera eso y de además tener un poco de quizás lo más grande los contactos entre nosotros ahora. Seguiríamos siendo amigos… y más nada, por lo visto.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, te amo, jamás soportaría perderte – Le contesté en voz baja, aun sonrojado.

Mis palabras tenían un doble sentido, por supuesto, ya no solo hablaba como su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Inuyasha – me sonrió.

Ella no había soltado mi mano y había cruzado nuestros dedos, aunque me encantaba el contacto, de alguna manera lo sentía ajeno, sabía que la manera en que yo la tocaba no es igual a como ella lo hace.

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que Kikyō no pudo quejarse contigo respecto a cómo lo haces – Ella rio- Quizás por eso no quería soltarte.

-¿De verdad tus recuerdos son más claros? Entonces… no estabas tan borracha ¿Qué paso? –_La pregunta necia_.

Kagome me miro de repente con el "_arrepentida_" tatuado en la frente.

-Yo… aun siento cosas muy fuertes por Kouga y, creo que me deje llevar por que sí, estaba algo activada pero también porque me sentí muy sola y de repente vienes tu a alborotarme las hormonas, no lo sé… tampoco me siento orgullosa… - Apreté su mano entre las mías.

-Lo que paso, jamás tiene que saberlo Kouga, yo nunca se lo diré a nadie. –Prometí – no sin tu permiso.

-Gracias, Inuyasha. Sin embargo, gracias también por haber sido tú, si hubiera sido un extraño, amigo de Miroku o quien fuera, probablemente tendría la cabeza en un hueco de tierra de la vergüenza. En cierto modo no quiero arrepentirme, porque fue con alguien en quien confío mucho.

La miré sorprendido por sus palabras, eso… me había más que llegado la corazón. Hale a Kagome hacia mí, y la abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias a ti – le dije.

Ella rió y me respondió el abrazo.

A pesar de todo, ella lograba esto, que me sintiera agradecido por aunque sea haber tenido relaciones borracho con la mujer que amo. Kagome, es maravillosa y no me rendiría con ella.

-Entonces siempre que tengas las hormonas a mil, estaré para ti –Le prometí riéndome.

Ella rio a carcajadas también.

-¿De verdad? – Se separó de mi – Eres un excelente amigo, Taisho.

Kagome entre risas, se acercó a mí y beso mis labios con ternura. Me sorprendió el gesto por qué no lo esperaba en absoluto, obvio ella sonrió por mi cara.

-Sé que siempre puedo contar con mi mejor amigo, por eso me gustas Inuyasha.

En absoluto, repito,**en absoluto**, me esperaba yo un comentario como ese.

-Tu… también me gustas, Kag. – Mi afirmación sonaba más a pregunta por qué no sabía si ella se refería a _gustar-gustar_, o gustar de _agradar_.

En todo eso, desde que ella tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, no los volvió a soltar, aunque cuando había puesto el auto en marcha de nuevo y habíamos seguido nuestra camino después de que Sango nos llamara preocupada.

En toda la vía, como si nada hubiera pasado, hablamos de todo como siempre o simplemente tuvimos un silencio cómodo. La mayor parte de este a causa de que Kagome se durmió un poco antes de llegar a nuestras casas.

Seguía con la impresión de que había faltado algo que aclarar, pero dentro de todo me sentía feliz de que parecíamos ahora estar unidos bajo algo más fuerte. Me alegraba profundamente haberla arrastrado hasta este viaje entonces, quiere decir que ahora nosotros teníamos un lazo y si trabajaba duro y con la aprobación de ella, quizás nuestro lazo se convertirá en una fuerte unión.

"_Por eso me gustas Inuyasha_"

En el silencio es eso lo que más sonaba en mi cabeza. En el pasado ella me había dicho que le gustaba, pero jamás lo había afirmado como un presente, además de que había dicho que soy bueno en el sexo, lo que quiere decir que tenemos una afinidad allí y son puntos a mi favor.

Además había sido perdonado y no tuve la culpa casi de nada, es decir, no me sobrepasa, mi alma podía estar en paz.

.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, era de noche y hacia frio, así que prendí la calefacción del auto. Miroku y yo habíamos parado en una farmacia para comprar chucherías y estirar las piernas antes de cada uno ir a su casa. Kagome estaba despierta y hablando con Sango en el _Jeep_.

-¿Solucionaron las cosas? – Miroku siempre tan perceptivo.

-Si – Le respondí comiendo _Dorito's_– Ya todo está bien, solo fue una confusión ya te dije.

-¿Por lo del baño? – preguntó.

-Si, por eso – mentí de nuevo.

-Sí, no te creo, solo espero que todo esté bien y punto.

-Es raro verte tan serio, a veces creo que has madu…

Me callé cuando vi cómo se hacía un bigote con la espuma del café que tenía en la mano.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Déjalo así, Miroku.

Es definitivo que los momentos de lucida madurez de Miroku, son minutos al día, quizás a la semana. _Pobre Sango…_

Cuando me subí al auto de nuevo, Kagome ya estaba en su puesto abrochándose el cinturón.

-¿Todo bien? –Me preguntó.

-Seh, solo rezaba por Sango.

-Oh, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Ambos reímos he emprendimos camino de nuevo, estaba cerca del templo ya.

-¿A dónde vas? –Me preguntó en el semáforo.

-A llevarte a casa, ¿a dónde más?

-No, quiero ir a tu casa – Se quejó.

-¿Ah? Le dije a tu papa que te llevaría a casa.

-Le diré que me quedare en casa de Sango, quiero ir a tu casa. – Hizo un puchero.

-¿A qué? Sabes que llegare muerto de sueño – Me quejé.

-Es aburrido estar en casa sola, además es divertido dormir contigo – Sonrió, yo me sonroje recordando la última vez.

-¿Por qué? – Le pregunté.

-Hablas en sueños… y dices mi nombre, Inuyasha.- Rió.

Mas nunca dormiría de verdad con Kagome, de ahora en más solo me haría el dormido.

. . .

¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado y bueno como dije, espero sus comentarios y recuerdes lo que les avise al principio, nos vemos. ;)

Comenten~


	12. Chapter 11

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por cargar el capítulo tan tarde, también comentar que estoy enormemente agradecida por los comentarios de todos bien sean malos o buenos, siempre que recibo uno es como morir de felicidad.

Luego quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaratoria en cuanto a mi petición de los comentarios y agregar una justificación.

Primero, creo que algunas pensaron que yo dejaría de publicar en caso de que los 5 comentarios que pedí no llegaran, no es así, yo publique cada 2 (o 3 semanas cuando mucho) porque mi tiempo no me permite moverme mucho. Lo segundo, es aclarar también que yo jamás obligue o condicione a mis lectores a que comentaran, era un incentivo, porque repito jamás dije que dejaría de publicar, la idea era también que se animaran, dejar un comentario no cuesta más de 5 minutos de tu tiempo; muchos deben entender que yo me siento agradecida porque veo el tráfico de gente que entra a leer y me siento orgullosa, pero quiero mejorar, y creo que de eso se trata fanfiction, es una página con la posibilidad de que los lectores de los mismos intereses nos ayuden a los escritores a mejorar, por eso están los comentarios. Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista.

Entiendo que no TODOS pueden hacerlo, cada quien tiene su tiempo y lo invierte de la manera en que pueda, pero solo trato de hacerlos entender y animarlos a que nos ayuden a los escritores a mejorar. Nosotros estamos haciendo esto sin fines de lucro, nuestra recompensa es solo saber que nuestras historias agradan o no.

Agradezco las hermosas palabras de todas estas chicas: Aline S.V, InuxKagomeFOREVERANDEVER, chibi-alexandra, 201anamaria, Nigma-E, tenshi-jaz, SweetMegu, Whitemiko5, ljubi-sama y gabyuki.

.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa y dormido juntos en el cuarto de mi papá, no pasó nada más que solo hablar hasta que hubo un momento de silencio que se convirtió en el inicio del sueño, pero solo por el lado de Kagome, pues yo me quede despierte un rato más, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que ella si estaba dormida y por tanto, no me escucharía hablar dormido.

No quería que alguna cosa saliera de mis labios sin mi consentimiento. Me quede despierto un rato hasta que me rendí del sueño.

Y al despertar está mañana mi sorpresa fue ver que estaba solo en la cama, aun cuando mire por encima de mis pies directo a la puerta del baño de papá, no había nadie, la luz estaba apagado. Supuse que Kagome se había levantado temprano para desayunar, como es usual cuando se queda aquí.

Cuando gire para ver la alarma, vi que eran como las 10 de la mañana, solté un alarido. Tenía clases en la tarde y trabajo en la noche, además de tener que llevar a Kagome a su casa antes de ir por mi camino.

Me levante perezosamente y vi que mi suéter rojo no estaba, de seguro mi compañera lo había tomado; camine al baño a asearme sin camisa o suéter para abrigarme. Cuando entre al baño me vi en el espejo del lavado, no solo detalle las ojeras de no dormir muy bien en estos días a causa de tanto problema o resignación para que no me escucharan susurrando dormido, también estaba mi cara de confusión, desde temprano, desde que abro los ojos y los recuerdos de estas últimas horas me atacan, me he sentido extraño.

Entre feliz pero confuso, la confusión era algo así como una resignación que estaba decidido a ignorar, ¿Por qué? La razón es que quería un poquito de felicidad pacífica. Todo lo que ha pasado con Kagome, la chica de la que estoy enamorado desde hace tanto… de algún modo me tenía atormentado, pero junto con mi resignación las había hundido hasta la parte más profunda de mi cerebro, decido a querer disfrutar –quizás- el poco rato que tenga para gozar una compañía que no me reprime.

La prueba de eso fue anoche, entre hablando y acostados, no pasó nada como en la playa, pero estábamos tomados de la mano, sin razón aparente, Kag tomo mi mano cuando le dije la hora. Me sentí apenado y agradecí porque ya entonces la luz estuvo apagado, pero luego de mi ataque de sentimentalismos disfrute de su tacto, suave y cálido.

_¿Cómo no podía dormir bien luego de eso? No había manera._

Escupí lo último de la pasta dental y sonreí como idiota.

No podía evitarlo, pero, cada día era como volver a enamorarme de Kagome. Lo único que podía lamentar al respecto, es que ella no me correspondía.

Sacudí mi cara ante mis pensamientos negativos y salí del cuarto a la cocina esperando ver a mi amiga y su brillante sonrisa haciendo un rico desayuno, pero como siempre ella rompía toda predicción de mi parte.

Salí de la habitación y camine hacia la sala, donde está la cocina y comedor, no vi a nadie, Kagome no estaba. Todas las luces estaban apagadas pero la habitación estaba del todo iluminada de luz natural. Kagome, sin duda, abrió las puertas corredizas del balcón y movió las cortinas, el apartamento estaba lleno del sol y los cortinones se movían por la brisa.

Camine hasta el balcón esperando verla allí, pero cuando di unos 10 pasos y estaba cerca del sofá, note un pie detrás de este, seguí caminando hasta quedar junto al mueble, en frente de las puertas abiertas del balcón estaban hojas regadas por todo el alrededor del cuerpo de mi amiga, que por cierto, estaba usando mi suéter rojo, como había predicho.

Mi mejor amiga estada tendida en el piso con los ojos cerrados recibiendo el calor de luz del sol y la frescura del viento, solo traía puesto el suéter que me había robado y probablemente abajo la camisa que me robo anoche para dormir. Su rostro estaba relajado, el cabello esparcido a su alrededor junto con las hojas, y sus brazos y piernas extendidos por completa como si hiciera la forma de una estrella.

Como siempre, podías admirar su belleza aun con los actos más ridículos. Ella tenía esa capacidad, yo lo llamaba _magia_, pero de seguro ese no era el nombre, quizás también son los efectos de estar enamorado de ella, pero yo seguía pensando que, sin cuestionamientos, Kagome traía ese pequeño don consigo misma, lo había comprobado en la playa, cuando todos se habían quedado anonadados cuando ella toco la guitarra.

-¿Kag? – la llame.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, me miro, sonrió cariñosamente.

-Buenos días – susurro.

-Buenas – conteste -¿Qué haces allí?

-Recibía el calor del sol – desvió sus ojos de los míos.

Miraba al techo como si tuviera algún punto realmente interesante. Sin embargo su rostro me decía que no era un punto interesante en el techo lo que la tenía así, era más bien algo que la tenía un poco… preocupada, su rostro ahora no se veía sereno, se veía consternada o atormentada. Precisamente, se me había ocurrido la pequeña idea de que la notaba algo preocupada estos días, no era algo fácilmente visible, era como por atisbos de minutos, luego parecía desaparecer y pensaba que solo era mi imaginación.

Me acosté junto a ella en el piso y mire al techo con ella, pero la verdad es que miraba cada poco su rostro esperando que ella me contara que pasaba algo. Kagome se removió y busco mi mano de nuevo, luego de que enredo nuestros dedos cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente.

-Me pare muy temprano, como a las 6 de la mañana – dijo.

-¿Dormiste muy mal?

-Tuve una pesadilla – Al decirlo acerco su cabeza a mi hombro y se recostó allí – una pesadilla muy fea. – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Quieres contarme?

Ella no es de las personas que suelen tener dificultad en el sueño, más bien Kagome es del tipo que duerme perfectamente bien. A veces hasta con 6 horas de sueño suele durar un día entero. Eso era la primera parte del acontecimiento extraño, lo segundo es que no pudo ser cualquier pesadilla si ella se veía tan seriamente atormentada.

-No – Contestó – No recuerdo mucho, pero cuando desperté me di cuenta que hoy… es 9 de Octubre. –

Entonces caí en cuenta de todo, de porque ella quiso en realidad venir a dormir conmigo y porque me tomaba de la mano cada vez que me tenía cerca, probablemente Kagome no se dio cuenta sino hasta ayer de la fecha.

Me acerque a ella, apreté su mano con delicadeza y con mi otro brazo la gire lo suficiente para abrazarla.

-Todo está bien – le susurre, bajito al oído.

-Lo sé. – la voz de Kag parecía débil, pero al mismo tiempo firme.

De nuevo estaba allí, la Kagome frágil que tenía una lucha interna para no doblegarse ante sus sentimientos y mostrarse débil.

El día de hoy pero de hace 12 años, es el día más oscuro en la vida de la familia Higurashi, y en especial para Kagome. Es el día que jamás debe nombrarse ni siquiera un lamento, un día que no trata de no existir en la mente de ninguno de los miembros de esa familia, ni siquiera esta como un clamo o como un agradecimiento de que haya pasado y ahora estén bien. Ese día jamás ha existido para ellos.

Pero todo eso, son solo deseos, puesto que es todo lo contrario, fue un día negro que existió y fue una penumbra para todos ellos, pero por sobre todo para Kagome. Aun cuando todos tratan de olvidarlo y de seguir, todos los años, según ella me dijo, desde entonces este día es como una lobreguez obscura en su vida.

-Todo está bien –murmulló, con los ojos cerrados respirando pesadamente.

Cuando me entere de esta fecha fue por casualidad, ni siquiera es algo que ella me conto por voluntad, incluso sé que ni Sango ni Kouga lo supieron y ni saben. Fue una mera coincidencia o accidente, mejor dicho. Y desde que me entere, he estado allí para ella aún más, la necesidad de protegerla se incrementó a niveles que pensé no eran posibles.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa? – Le pregunte – quizás tu mamá empiece a llamarte al rato.

-Ya lo hizo, le dije que me llevarías luego. Papá aún cree que estoy donde Sango así que no hay problema. Prefiero quedarme un rato más contigo. – Kagome me abrazo con fuerza. – en casa, todos se esforzaran por hacerme olvidar que día es hoy y eso solo me hace recordarlo más.

-Por mi está bien – afirme – oye, te robaste mi suéter, y ahora tengo frio.

Cambiar el tema por discutir mi secuestrado suéter era lo más tanto que podía hacer, pero actuar natural era lo mejor para ella. Este día no tenía por qué perseguir a Kagome por el resto de su vida y mientras yo estuviera con ella, haría lo posible y lo imposible por evitarlo.

Mi recompensa fue escuchar su risilla de culpabilidad.

-Me gusta este suéter. – Afirmó.

-Sé que es genial, me lo hizo mi abuela la última vez que vino, hace como un año y es de mi color favorito.

-A mí me gusta porque huele a ti, y tu olor es particular.

Me sonroje un poco. Kagome se recosté con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y me miro detenidamente. Su semblante había mejorado indudablemente, pero en sus ojos, aun podía ver lo atormentada que se encontraba.

-Hueles a bosque y tierra mojada – Continuó – pero de algún modo, ese olor es muy relajante.

-¿Huelo a eso? Me siento cochino – arrugue mi cara consternado, eso no era exactamente un olor atractivo.

-Algo parecido, -Sonrió cerrando los ojos – Además hacia frio cuando me desperté y tu camisa no me abrigada lo suficiente.

-Tú fuiste quien quiso dormir con ella, pudiste dormir con alguna de tus pijamas – había desde hace un par de minutos empezado a acariciar el cabello de Kagome, suave.

-Lo sé, pero, me gusta dormir con camisas de hombre, son muy cómodas, a papá le quito todo el tiempo.

Kag, se recostó de nuevo a mi lado, pero no soltó mi mano y recostó su cabeza en su otro brazo, mirándome detenidamente.

-Kag, ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más bonito que tienes? – Le pregunté.

Ella me miró inquiridoramente.

-Bueno, tendría muchos de donde escoger, pero creo que… -miro hacia arriba y luego a mi rostro de nuevo- Creo que el más bonito es cuando aprendí a tocar mi primera melodía en el piano. Tenía como 10 años pero me sentí como toda una chica grande.

Sonreí al imaginarme un pequeña e inocente Kagome en un gran piano tocando. Me enterneció y quisiera haberla visto. A la enérgica e hiperactiva chiquilla sentada con un vestido vaporoso en el gran instrumento, usando su magia de atracción y transformando su presentación en una escena digna de película_. ¿Cómo sería una hija de ella?_

-¿Ya tienes una canción lista para tocarla en tu presentación?

Ella de repente pareció enseriarse un poco.

-Sí, ya sé de qué la hare, será algo difícil y tiene que ver con el día de hoy.

-Pero, Kagome… - iba a replicar pero ella me callo en su palma.

-Tiene que ver con muchas cosas, Inuyasha- explico – pero sobre todo, de liberarme de las cosas malas.

Me quede callado ante sus palabras, muchas veces ella me sorprendía por lo demasiado mujer que podía llegar a ser, creo que ni ella misma estaba consciente de su valentía y su capacidad.

-Kagome… - Me acerqué y besé su frente, ella no me contestó.

Me aleje un poco y apoye mi frente con la de ella, así de cerca podía sentir su olor, el olor de su cabello y su cuerpo entero, dulce, refrescante y relajante. Aunque ya ella no hubiera hecho nada, me sentía seducido por Kag, por como ella era, su belleza física perfectamente equilibrada con su interior.

Atraído como estaba por su magia, me acerque y bese sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado.

A penas los rose, cuando me aleje mire su rostro, sonrojado y sorprendido por mi acción y de nuevo conmovido por su calidez, me acerque a besarla.

No había una razón específica, solo me encantaba, además de que sentía una necesidad hacerla sentir a ella que estaba aquí y que a pesar de todo lo que pase, la querré y amare, la protegeré por sobre cualquier cosa y persona. Estaba desesperado por curar todos los males de mi mejor amiga y por aun después de hacerlo seguir con ella, y seguir sosteniendo su mano como ahora.

No podía evitarlo, Kagome era una necesidad para mí.

Al contrario de alejarme o ella quejarse, nos acercamos y rosamos nuestros cuerpos de maneras más íntima, como mis pocos recuerdos de la playa, percibí el aire intimo que se presentaba para ambos. La pasión aumentaba y nuestras manos se convirtieron en una fuerte atadura; mi mano libre bajo hasta su espalda y la apreté contra mí, quería sentirla cerca, aún más.

El beso, se hizo fogoso he intenso. Kagome, jadeó en mi boca y entonces supe que comenzaba a excitarse.

-Inu… - Se separó de mí. – Quiero café.

Se excusó y sonriendo sonrojada se levantó rápidamente caminando a la cocina.

_¿Era natural verse tan sexy en un suéter de hombre?_

Kagome se escapó de mis manos cuando todo se volvió más interesante, como hombre, de seguro debería ir tras ella he insistir pero, como buen tonto, solo espere a que regresara con el café caliente y de seguro hablar de tonterías. Debía controlarme, Kagome no es cualquier mujer para mí, es _la_ mujer, la única que amo. Por lo tanto, demasiado **importante**.

No paso un rato demasiado largo cuando la vi recostada del marco de la cocina, con una pierna recta y la otra flexionada, la tasa bombeando humo por su calor en sus manos ocultas por las mangas largas de mi suéter favorito.

De acuerdo, seguía siendo hombre, un hombre además, muy enamorada de ella.

Kagome, recostada del marco de mi cocina, con el cabello despeinado, y sus piernas brillantes, firmes, elegantes y largas expuestas a la luz natural casi gloriosa del día, recordaba su suavidad por las veces que las había rosado con las manos. Además, abrigada nada más por la pieza de ropa de un hombre. ¿Ella realmente no se daba cuenta de las cosas que podía despertar en un varón? Me alegraba ser el único que podía verla así. Soplaba el café con su rostro inocente pero coqueto, con esos labios que literalmente, me hacían pecador.

Para mí, ella era la mujer más deseable del mundo. Es parte de su magia, de su encanto absolutamente absorbente, de su _sex appeal, _Kag es jodidamente deseable.

Sin embargo, no solo para el contacto físico, agrego que también para tenerla como una compañera para toda la vida, ¿es mucho pedir? Tenerla a ella como mi pareja y ser egoísta en absoluto, jamás compartirla.

-¿Qué miras? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa cuando se acercó hacia mí.

Caminaba ondeando las caderas con una elegancia de la que probablemente no este consiente.

-Kag – llamé.

-Dime.

-Eres perfecta – afirmé.

Kagome ya había llegado a mis pies cuando dije eso, se sonrojo y solo dejo la tasa en la mesilla junto al sofá. Luego se enderezó y me miro carraspeando.

-Deja de decir eso siempre, no lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres.

-Que no, no empecemos en estas discusiones – Me dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí con ella y la jale sorprendiéndola, con suficiente fuerza para que callera en mi regazo.

-¡Taisho! – Siempre regañándome.

Las piernas de Kagome estaban a cada lado de mis caderas, era un abrazo íntimo y ella estaba fuertemente sonrojada. Desde hace un tiempo, aprovechaba pequeños actos para incomodarla notando como se perturbaba de una manera tan bonita, se sonrojaba y al principio se ponía tensa. Imagino que aún no se adapta a que ya hemos tenido un contacto mucho más personal.

-Kag, relájate. – Ordené, acariciando su cabello.

Mi mejor amiga respiro profundo y se relajó sentada sobre mí, tomo sus manos tapadas hasta la mitad por el suéter las coloco en mi cara, también acerco su frente y la pego con la mía, soltó un suspiro y habló.

-Es difícil adaptarme, me cuesta no verte como mi _hermana_.

-Tengo cara de mujer, ¿dices? – Se echó a reír.

-Quiero decir, te veía como alguien intocable.

Sus muslos estaban a la vista, descubiertos e incitándome a acariciarlos, mientras sus manos paseaban suaves por mi rostro. La respiración de Kag, pausada y ahora sí, relajada me inundaba, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella me transmite esa paz que tiene siempre.

-_Ahhh_… pero, preferiría que usaras otro termino.

Kagome sonrió maléficamente, divertida por mofarse de mí.

-Lo sé.

Arrugue mi cara aguantando la sonrisa.

No me ofendí porque cuando vi sus ojos, no había atisbos de preocupación o consternaciones al respecto de los viejos males que la atormentan a veces. Solo diversión, la encantadora sonrisa mañanera que acompañaba a su rostro cada dos por tres y la frescura en su aura que me encantaba y la caracterizaba.

No paso mucho rato para mirarla y asegurarme de besarla de nuevo. Justo ahora, no quería arrepentimientos, no quería tristezas ni llanto, deseaba disfrutar a Kagome y que ella lo hiciera de mí y del momento. Sus manos habían estado quietas en mi rostro, y yo con tranquilidad jugaba con su boca y acariciaba ahora sus mejillas, suaves y calientes.

-Lo que tenga que pasar- Le dije – Que pase, aquí y ahora.

Mi mejor amiga me analizo detenidamente con una mirada preocupada, por supuesto, estos no eran actos típicos de mí, pero es la manera que se me ocurría de hacerla olvidar lo dolido de su pasado y crear recuerdos gratos para ambos.

Kagome se tranquilizó, sus manos antes quietas ahora jugaron con mi cuello, separo nuestros rostros, me miro seriamente y directo a las pupilas, casi sin parpadear. Estaba seguro que pensaba maneras de quejarse, de evitar cualquier cosa, entre muchas otras excusas.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, solo sirvió para abalanzarme sobre ella y meter mi lengua en su boca, jugar con la suya y callarla. No era porque ya yo estuviera cachondo o algo parecido, Kagome necesitaba últimamente liberarse –sin alcohol encima- y en algún punto de mi cerebro, me parecía un buen plan para hacerla sentir algo por mí. Excusa barata para solo iniciar una relación que no tenga nombre ni fecha de nacimiento.

Los besos eran ávidos y ahora acariciaba su cabello, los jadeos y la presión del aire empezó a estar presente y crecía minuto a minuto.

-_Ahhh_ – suspiró Kagome en mi boca.

Una de las sensaciones más placenteras era esa, de las primeras, cuando una mujer –en especial ella – suspiraba en tus labios, y que esos suspiros se perdieran en tu garganta, es cuando sabes que te pertenecen.

Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a subir de temperatura. Acaricie los muslos de Kagome con suavidad siguiendo el camino hasta meter mis manos bajo el suéter y la camisa para acariciar desde sus caderas hasta la cintura y sus senos. Suaves, redondos y que cabían perfectos en mi mano; los masajee con delicadeza y jugué con sus pezones, mientras que ella mordía mi cuello y suspiraba en mi oído, provocándome.

Los gemidos guturales de Kagome aumentaron como una melodía perfecta, y sonaba como mi nueva canción favorita.

-Kag – ronroneé.

Los mordiscos de ella eran tan sexys y sublimes que me perdía. Mis manos aún estaban una en uno de sus senos y el otro en su espalda, trasteando por sus costillas donde sé que es sensible al tacto.

Luego de seguir con los besos y las caricias íntimas, le quite el suéter y Kagome se quedó solo con la mal puesta pijama de botones que es mía, el pijama es blanca y vieja, y con la luz, podía ver mis manos y parte del sostén negro a través de ella.

_Todo un pervertido, Inuyasha._

Kagome sonrió de medio lado y se desabrocho ella misma los primeros botones de la camisa y la tira del pantalón de mi pijama para soltarlo. La observaba embelesado por su atrevimiento, porque no tenía ni idea de que ella fuera así de… _hot_.

Se acercó más a mí, lo suficiente para sentir las intimidades del otro, gemí por lo alto y ella me lamio los labios con sensualidad. Luego los beso y se alejó.

-Buenos días, Inuyasha.-Susurró sensualmente.

Quien no podría tener buenos días así, iba a hacerlo con Kagome por primera vez a la luz del sol en mi sala. Y lo iba a recordar perfectamente y grabarlo en fuego en mi piel y cerebro.

-Muy buenos días – Contesté.

Por último, alzo sus brazos y me dejo quitarle el pijama, para verla solo con la lencería negra que estaba a punto de quitarle.

.

Lamento mucho lo corto y el retraso, mi día se complicó por absoluto, pero quizás ya tengan una idea de en qué se basara la relación de ellos 2 por unos momentos.

Espero sus comentarios :D


	13. Chapter 12

Disculpen por mi tardanza, estoy full con la universidad y ya los fines de semana no son tan largos como antes, mi tiempo está distribuido en el desastre de mi vida estudiantil. XD

Ame todos sus comentarios chicas, los he leído todos, disculpen que no las pueda nombrar como siempre :C estoy ocupada y llena de trabajos así que mis tiempos en fanfiction son limitados.

Pero lo que si veo es que todas son unas pervertidas y les gusta cómo va la historia me alegro mucho, eso me complace y me llena de una felicidad extremadamente grande. :) Love ya~

Ooo

_¿De qué manera describes la felicidad?_

Porque yo justo ahora me encuentro como en una nube; flotando y acostado sobre su _nubosidad_. Relajado y fantaseando sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana.

Incluso considero seriamente que mi autoestima aumente considerablemente.

Solté otro enésimo suspiro.

Pero estos suspiros no son como los anteriores. No hay lamentos, arrepentimientos, divagaciones o tristeza, son suspiros de felicidad.

**Felicidad** plena, llena, de revivir en mi cerebro lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana, en mi hogar, en mis brazos, los de ella y nuestros cuerpos integrados.

No sé si por estar enamorado o por hombre y pues… ser básico –sí, lo admito, soy básico y me encanta- pero la cosa es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me encuentro plenamente feliz.

Ooo

Los muslos de Kagome no solo se veían suaves y provocativos, realmente lo son y todo el resto de su cuerpo. Además sus suspiros, su tacto y sus movimientos… ese momento fue como algo épico y utópico.

En todo ella no había rastros de timidez, no había pudor, solo placer; como siempre, me sorprendía. Kag, disfrutaba el sexo y se notaba y me hacía a mí disfrutarlo con ella, como si fuera más perfecta de lo que yo pensé.

Me tocaba y acariciaba sin egoísmo alguno, suspiraba conmigo en el placer y reía pícaramente de vez en cuando por notar el regocijo que me causaba. Claro que yo también disfrutaba de cuando cambiaba y la hacía incendiarse por suspiros. Sus gemidos de Kag son como una melodía perfecta y escucharlos mientras delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo… fue como un paraíso entre las manos.

-_Ahhh_…- suspiró Kag.

Mi mejor amiga, por Dios… era una seductora en potencia y perfecta; en la sala casi muero cuando desabrocho los primeros botones del pijama y desato las tiras de mi pantalón, y prácticamente morí cuando le quite el viejo harapo para dormir y vi la lencería negra, ocultando lo más íntimo de Kagome, pero más que ocultar solo invitaba al descubrimiento.

Ella tiene unos senos redondos, no demasiado grandes ni muy pequeños, perfectamente sujetos por el _brasier_ de encaje y figuras del color obscuro, a sus lados la acompañaban sus brazos que al final estaban sus manos, con fino dedo llenos de dispuestas sensaciones para mí, aunque en el principio tenía una firmemente tomada con la mía. Una cinturita pequeña, no diminuta, más bien como que engrana perfecta entre mis brazos y mi pecho.

Y ya que mis labios no llegaban más allá, fue mí vista la que continuo a sus caderas de un tamaño para nada egoísta pues se dirigía hacia su curva más resaltante, su trasero, redondo y firme, su tamaño no abusaba de la estética y la belleza, las caderas no hacían que su feminidad perdiera algún protagonismo. Y por Dios, las piernas de Kag, un valle de largas extremidades de muslos gruesos y pantorrillas firmes pero encantadoras, hasta el final de sus pies donde sus deditos me parecían hasta tiernos.

Si levantaba la mirada de todo el recorrido, y caía en su angelical rostro, que ahora tenía más bien el de una diablesa divertida, picara y excitada, con su brillo especial, despeinada y sonrojada, sin contar con unos labios más o menos gruesos pero rosados, brillantes e hinchados, me gustaba más.

Kagome era todo eso, ni mucho ni poco, para mí por eso es perfecta, está en el medio de lo malo y lo excelente.

Dios, como amaba a esta mujer.

Suspirar y besar el camino de su cuello y seguir hasta el resto de su cuerpo, partes que solo conocería en la intimidad, era como tocar el cielo.

-Inu…yasha, más - pidió.

Para terminar, engranar con Kagome; con mi mejor amiga y de la que estoy enamorado, es algo utópico y perfecto. Ya no existían otras palabras. Luego de llegar al orgasmo juntos y repetir las caricias divertidos el uno por el otro, solo quedaba el silencio tranquilo y la compañía.

Las fantasías habían quedado de lado, estaba viviendo una realidad asombrosa y completamente soñada. Quizás para ella no fueron las mismas intensas sensaciones que para mí, pero sin duda pude por primera vez hacerle el amor. Creo por eso, que mi mañana fue tan maravillosa.

Tomar su mano luego de los cariños mañaneros y quedarnos solo a hablar de tonterías, fue lo que le puso la cereza al pastel, solo nos quedamos allí, juntos y desnudos.

De lo cual yo no me quejaba en absoluto.

Es más Kagome, sin pudor alguno, se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al baño sin taparse con nada, solo regresaba y se acostaba con normalidad. Me miraba a los ojos con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho y me sonreía como si fuera un acto de normalidad.

Otra cosa de la cual, en absoluto, me quejaba.

Sin embargo al rato, podía apreciar cierto deje de culpabilidad en su rostro, en sus ojos… estaba por completo seguro que no era porque el día representaba un recuerdo bizarro y oscuro para ella, más bien era la culpabilidad de haber repetido lo que no debería conmigo. Supongo, que se supone que no deberíamos, esto debía quedar como un secreto de algo inconsciente. Si, sabemos que existe, que paso y quizás –_y ojala_- se repetirá pero no debe ser nombrado en voz alta o recordado.

El resto del día, esto debía ser algo que nunca paso y nuestros días seguirían su corriente con naturalidad.

Es obvio, más que obvio, que eso no me va a pasar a mí. Estaba completamente sumergido en un paraíso pequeñito que solo se trataba de ella, de su cuerpo y nosotros juntos. Kagome, aun en silencio, no puede pedirle eso a mi corazón o mi cerebro, simplemente aunque de mi boca saliera un sí, estaría mintiendo.

_Estaba siendo egoísta, ¿verdad?_

Kag, me seguía viendo a los ojos fijamente. Yo acariciaba con la punta de mis dedos su espalda.

-¿en qué piensas? – susurro, con una voz relajada.

Recostó su cabeza de lado en mi pecho, pero no cortó la vista.

-En que, para ser menor que yo, no tienes pudor en absoluto. – acariciaba su cabello y espalda al mismo tiempo.

La seguía observando detenidamente grabando este momento a fuego en mi cerebro. Verla desnuda en mi pecho y a la luz de un sol brillante pero no cegador, no era una imagen que se repetiría siempre.

Ella me miro con los parpados más relajados por los cariños que yo le estaba proporcionando.

-Cuando lo hacía con Kouga, me sentía muy apenada, me sentía fea y que mi cuerpo era horrible, no me relajaba. –relató. _Y mis celos subieron a mil puntos_.- Pero contigo, supongo que por la confianza, no tengo porque sentirme apenada. Tú siempre me has apreciado, haces que quiera incluso mis defectos.

Los ojos de Kag continuaban cerrados y aunque me sorprendieron sus palabras, nunca deje de acariciar su espalda. Opino que si bajara lo suficiente el hilo de mis pensamientos y mi respiración, escucharía un ronroneo.

Pero no pude evitar que se me llenara el pecho de orgullo cuando escuche eso. Lo juro, sentí mi autoestima subir los mil puntos o hasta más. El nivel de mis celos desunció para transferirse a felicidad, era ese uno de mis grandes deseos, que Kag entendiera que yo no le miento cuando le hago un cumplido.

-Es que tú, eres perfecta, ante mis ojos. –susurre callado, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella escuchara, en un tono íntimo, como si alguien más nos pudiera escuchar.

Kagome abrió los ojos y me observo fijamente de nuevo, penetrándome el cerebro con la mirada.

-Si lo fuera, no viviría en pecado.

Estaba al tanto de a qué se refería. A que todo esto estaba mal, sabía que solo era un consuelo para la soledad y tristeza de Kagome, pero tenía la fe de convertirme en su compañero y no solo en alguien para pasear en la cama. Estaba apuntando a lo alto, arriesgándome como nunca antes lo hice con ella o con nadie.

-Digas lo que digas, para mi eres lo más cercano a la perfección.

_¿Era muy malo o bastardo por empecinarme con Kagome?_ Yo no le decía a menudo que es perfecta porque lo sea, por supuesto que como todo el mundo tiene defectos, pero a lo que me refería al halagarla de esa manera es que ante mis ojos y para mí, ella _es_ perfecta. Para estar a mi lado.

Irónicamente, hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, incluso cuando la halago, estoy haciéndolo para mí, porque la quiero a ella para mí.

Incluso a veces pensaba que estoy siendo obsesivo y que realmente lo que tengo es un amor extraño y pedófilo por Kagome. Pero también supongo que solo exagero. _Bueno, creo… o espero._

-Taisho – llamó – yo no puedo ser perfecta, la verdad es que soy bastante mala.

La cara de Kag al decirme eso, solo me dio risa, su rostro era serio pero maligno, como si de verdad ella fuera mala.

-Claro que no, tú eres una chica dulce, solo que eres demasiado sincera.

-No, la verdad es que, no tienes idea de lo mala que puedo ser… - se supone que me debía dar miedo porque su aura reflejaba completamente eso, maldad. Pero… me sentía más seducido.

Kag levantó su cuerpo apoyándose en sus manos a los lados de mi pecho, y sus rodillas a un lado de mi muslo derecho.

La miraba a los ojos pero mi vista también se desviaba hacia su cuerpo, hacia su dulce cuerpo que hace poco había experimentado. Su espalda recta y su cuerpo como si fuera un animal de 4 patas, se veía increíblemente sexy; se acercó hasta mi rostro y me miro directo a los ojos con vivida maldad.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de lo realmente mala que puedo llegar a ser – dijo firmemente.

-Yo de verdad no creo na…- me quede sin palabras.

Kag, la que yo creía dulce y hasta hace unas 3 horas más inocente, me acorralo contra ella y la cama para agachar su rostro hasta mi cuello, pasar su lengua cálida con lentitud hasta mi lóbulo y morder con fuerza, mientras que una de sus manos, con sus uñas largas arañaba mis costillas.

Ya había dicho que estaba desnuda, ¿No? ¿No? ¿_No_… porque lo está.

Bien, mi virilidad se disparó y juro que estaba a punto de brincarle encima pero, ella reacciono más rápida y se levantó veloz de la cama.

-Me iré a bañar – sonrió con sorna antes de irse, contorneando las caderas al baño. – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, pero con agua fría.

Me quede estático, en **más** de un _sentido_, en la cama mientras la veía marchar mostrando al sol su piel.

OOO

La mañana con Kagome, me había mostrado una faceta suya muy diferente a las otras.

Una mujer. No una chica, adolescente, ni joven; **una mujer**, completa, madura, seductora, y realmente _mala_. Pero esa _maldad_, solo me había enamorado de esa faceta suya, quería experimentarla toda.

Claro que no pude porque de verdad tuve que ir a bañarme con agua helada luego de eso. No tenía más opción si no quería andar por la calle… bueno, como ella me dejo.

_Eso no se hace, es __crueldad__, maltrato al hombre._

Es por eso que seguía suspirando felizmente, seguía en un universo o una nube comodísima, inundado de felicidad y alegría. Probablemente tenía la sonrisa de idiota.

Por suerte, en el local del señor Totosai, no había mucho público porque si no, pensando en todo eso, haría todo mal, atendería o entendería todo sumamente mal. Estaba como un estado de _idiotización_. Supongo que era la definición más correcta y cercana.

-Muchacho… - me llamo el señor Totosai.

El anciano había salido de su oficina atrás del local y yo ni lo había sentido y era algo arduo porque siempre escuchabas el sonido de su bastón contra la madera del piso.

-oh, dígame señor Totosai. – conteste.

-Bueno, primero: te he dicho que no me digas señor, muchacho.

-lo siento, es la costumbre – me excusé.

-Lo otro es, ¿estás enamorado? – me miro con los ojos arrugaditos como si tratara de enfocar más su vista.

Me reí con nerviosismo. Tenía "obvio" escrito en la frente, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué lo dice? – la pregunta estaba demás, pero igual lo hice para despistar un poco lo evidente.

-Muchacho, uno no es anciano porque si, llegamos a viejos sabiendo mucho. Y tú, hijo mío, tienes la misma cara de idiota que la de un joven enamorado. De seguro has pasado la mañana con ella, ¿no es así? – me miro con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando del obvio sonrojo.

Así como en las páginas de internet actuales donde estaban esos _memes_ de _Troll Face_.

-bu-bueno, no sé de qué habla… - dije nervioso.

-Si claro, más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. – me dijo eso picoteando su dedo suavemente en mi sien, pero como para que prestara atención. Yo lo mire tratando de hacerme el desentendido. – Solo te digo, los chicos de ahora todo lo hacen apurados, tu eres inteligente Inuyasha, se responsable de lo que hagas.

El tono de burla, paso a algo más serio y como un buen consejo, el viejo Totosai me veía como su nieto, así que supongo que por eso él estaba tratando de decirme algo que no entendía.

-Señor Totosai, ¿a qué se refiere? Porque no lo entiendo… - me estaba poniendo nervioso ante los concejos de un viejo, pero más que todo por el interrogatorio.

-Bueno muchacho, no soy tonto y no creo que tú lo seas, ya sabes a qué me refiero… - movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Yo… me temo que no entiendo aún.

Totosai pasó de divertido a llamarme pendejo con la mirada.

-Hijo, que te protejas para no ser padre prematuro.

-Oh… -dije.

_Ohhhh_…

-**Ohhhhh**… - repetí más largo cayendo en cuenta. – Bueno, gracias.

Mi jefe me sonrió y ahora si escuche el sonido de su bastón contra la madera regresando a su oficina, tras la tienda.

Yo la verdad… no había pensado en eso, digo, Kagome y yo, hicimos… y yo no recuerdo…

Hay, por, Dios.

**10 min después.**

Estaba sentado en un banco fuera del local, en un descanso improvisado de 5 minutos, saque un cigarro de mis favoritos. Los que solo fumo cuando estoy enormemente frustrado, preocupado o estresado. Más bien, cuando la ansiedad llega a mí, no suelo hacerlo frente a la gente.

El _sms_ de texto contenía una respuesta seca pero de seguro ella se estaba carcajeando de la risa; sin embargo me tranquilizo enormemente.

"Taisho, yo tomo pastillas para protegerme, mantuve la costumbre aunque termine con Kouga… ¿Estabas asustado? "

Casi, _casi_, podía escuchar su risilla burlona. Esta mujer… iba a darme un pasmo por su culpa. Sin embargo, aliviado era poco. Fue como que alguien de mi mismo peso se hubiera quitado de mis hombros.

Respondí casi de inmediato, mientras daba una última calada a mi cigarro de menta.

"Bueno, tenía que preguntar… No lo había pensado sino hasta ahora. Quería descartar que puede q' sea papá"

Casi de inmediato llego la respuesta, luego del mensaje que confirmaba la llegada del otro.

"_btw_, no importa… puedes quedarte tranquilo, que no está en mis planes darte Inuyashitas"

Se estaba burlando de mí y por lo alto.

"Ya te gustaría tener un hijo tan guapo como yo, Higurashi"

"la verdad no… Y dejando de lado eso, tengo que pedirte un favor."

¿Un favor? Mi boca aun sostenía lo poco del cigarro de menta que quedaba, lo apreté con los dientes mientras me preguntaba qué tipo de favor seria. Mi perspectiva de Kagome había cambiado un poco desde esta mañana, descubrí nuevas facetas de ella y me preguntaba cuántas más descubriría en la intimidad.

"¿ahora me pedirás ser tu esclavo sexual? Lo sabía, te gusta el s&m"

Bromee un poco, pensando que de seguro me pegaría en un hombro o algo así cuando me viera.

"-.-… Taisho, no. Solo, ¿conoces a alguien que tenga un estudio de grabación y tratamiento músical? "

Imaginar en su cara el primer icono que me mando al inicio del mensaje me hizo reír. Esto de seguro tenía que ver con su proyecto de música para la entrevista.

"Si, podría llevarte a la noche o mañana. Un compañero de Miroku tiene uno"

Podría jurar que recibí la respuesta antes que el mensaje de entregado.

"mañana estaría bien, por favor contáctate con él."

Luego de eso no hablamos más, lo mejor era que me había quitado el peso de encima de algún posible desliz por lo caliente de los momentos que hemos tenido. En cuanto el señor Totosai me había planteado la idea, fue como un balde de agua.

Me asuste enormemente y casi chillo de felicidad cuando Kagome me dijo que ella si era responsable y se protegía.

_Y se supone que __**yo**__ era el más adulto entre los dos._

Estaba muy enamorado de ella, a veces me parecía que hasta la obsesión, pero en mis planes no estaba tener un hijo de Kagome… no tenía la edad, la madurez ni el sustento o salud mental para poder con eso.

-Dios… Gracias – susurre y apague el cigarro.

Me proponía a entrar a la tienda de nuevo, viendo el móvil propuesto a marcar el número de Miroku para que me pasara el móvil de su amigo con el estudio de grabación, pero fui detenido por una voz fría pero sumisa, y dulce como la de una mujer.

Mujer que yo conocía.

-Buenas tardes, _Inu-chan_ – el susurro de mi insoportable apodo tan de marica me exploto en los oídos como si fuera un grito, aunque no era el caso.

-Kikyō… Buenas – conteste.

La vi, esperando algo.

OOO

Tire el móvil sobre mi cama y seguí rodando sobre ella hasta quedarme quieta y ver el techo.

Culpabilidad.

Tenía la culpa, era una perra, zorra… etcétera. Todo quedaba corto, estaba totalmente alejada de los términos moral, educación, respeto y costumbres.

Me había acostado con mi mejor amigo.

Y no una, ni dos, si no prácticamente tres veces.

Había hecho lo que dije era imposible, caí como una tonta en la tentación y me deje llevar por las hormonas y por lo vulnerable de mi pésimo día.

_Del día negro._ Como le puse hace muchos años.

Pero no era un recuerdo que me pareciera valido justo ahora, empezando porque por cada año que pasaba se suponía que entre mi familia y yo lo estábamos superando; seguía siendo algo difícil y extremadamente traumático, pero en definitiva era algo que yo no quería pensar meticulosamente ahora.

Mas era mi peso emocional de extremadamente inmensa culpa de haber repetido lo que repetí.

Puede que la primera vez allá sido más perdonada por mi conciencia porque estaba un poco –_muy_- borracha, pero la segunda estaba más que sobre mis cabales.

Me había acostado con el chico del que una buena amiga estaba enamorada.

Descubrí esta mañana que Inuyasha removía cosas en mí que había intentado nunca descubrir o remover. No como el amor, porque bueno, yo seguía sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Kouga, Inuyasha más bien, destapo cosas en la amistad y el sexo que yo reprimí largos ratos.

_¿Eso tiene algún sentido? Porque incluso en mi cerebro me cuesta conseguirle uno._

Habíamos tenido relaciones, ni más ni menos.

Algo que definitivamente entre los amigos, a menos que sean legalmente con derecho, **no** debe pasar.

Se supone que es una amistad, no debería trazar otra línea.

Pero _nooo_, yo tuve que tener mis hormonas y mis sentimentalismos vulnerables para que llegara el con su loción de hombrecito importante y atractivo.

Puto Inuyasha.

¿Por qué no pude tener un amigo feo? Tuve que escoger uno guapo. _Carajo_.

-hija ¿estás bien? – la dulce voz de mi mamá estaba detrás de la puerta, obviamente preocupada de que su hija llegue, salude y se encierre en su cuarto.

Repito, culpabilidad.

Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta.

-Claro que sí, solo estaba descansando.

El rostro de mi progenitora reflejo consternación.

-pero es que llegaste así nada más, y además hoy…

-Hoy, es un lindo día, solo es que estoy un poco cansada.

Nos miramos, yo seriamente y fingiendo tranquilidad y mi madre con el rostro arrugado por la preocupación.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Yo lo sé mamá – finalicé.

Sin ser invitada, mi mamá paso al cuarto y se sentó en la cama que yo ya había desecho.

Me observo detenidamente, de esas miradas que las madres te hacen diciendo que ellas saben que algo pasa. Las mamás tienen Superpoderes, siempre lo he dicho.

-¿Estas segura que nada más? Yo sé que hoy no es un día bonito, o agradable para todos, menos para ti.

Me quede parada en la puerta viendo a mi mamá.

Muchas veces pensaba que a pesar de que quien había sufrido aquello fui yo, mi madre debe sentirse absolutamente culpable, que ella lo pudo haber evitado y que este día, en nuestra casa, no existiera.

Sé que no entendería el amor de una madre o un padre hasta que tuviera a mi propio hijo, pero me doy la idea de que ellos deben pasarlo bastante mal cuando cosas así afectan tu hogar, a tus críos.

Pretender superarlo y tratar de que así sea de verdad, actuar frente al resto del mundo que en tu vida no te ha pasado algo así o que sigues bien, cuando probablemente siempre que recuerdes algo relacionado las tristes imágenes se acoplen en tu cerebro.

Admiraba a mi madre y al mismo tiempo me preocupaba enormemente lo mucho que nuestra familia está rota por eso y lo mucho que al mismo tiempo nos unió.

Camine lentamente y me senté junto a ella.

-Todo está bien – dije – solo es que estoy preocupadita por la entrevista de música. El día de hoy ya no es nada, solo es algo triste.

Mi mamá sonrió menos preocupada y me abrazo con ternura.

-Tú siempre serás mi niña, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, si lo sé.

Puede que hace muchos años haya pensado que mis días se arruinaron pero, todo eso paso, ahora me quedaba mucho apoyo para olvidar.


	14. Chapter 13

Solo no me odien ni me lancen tomates, lean y disfruten. Nos encontramos más abajo xD

Porfa, antes de una parte importante coloque una canción para esa escena, el link esta de una vez solo tienen que borrar los espacios y escucharla al tiempo q leen, y luego al final me pueden lanzar los tomates #okno

Nos leemos al final! :)

La estaba observando atentamente mientras caminaba por toda mi cocina haciendo el desayuno y usando solo una franela de una de mis pijamas, que le quedaba inmensa. Tal cual como a ella le gustan.

Estoy seguro que parecía un acosador, o por lo menos así sonaba; pero, ante mis ojos veía la perfecta película de la mujer amada, admirada, adorada… Estoy completamente inundado de amor, amor por Kagome.

Por su menuda y bien proporcionada figura, su cabello azabache que caía como una capa obscura pero fresca de noche y de sus acciones delicadas, muy de ella. Como tomaba las cosas con finura imperiosa y miraba con detalle todo lo que tocaba, la maña envolvente que tiene de sentir la textura de todo lo que llega a sus yemas. Incluso como rascaba una pierna con la otra, muchas veces me parecía sexy la manera natural en la que se peinaba con las manos. Arrastraba su cabello con los dedos hacia un lado y este regresaba a su lugar poco a poco pero de una manera pausada y hermosa, dejaba lucir un rato su rostro.

-¿podrías dejar de verme así? Asusta.

-Lo siento – Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando ella me hablo.

Kagome sonrió de medio lado, con coquetería. Coloco el plato con unos huevos revueltos y pan tostada con mermelada de fresa, en frente de mí.

-Aún se está haciendo el café. – dijo.

Se sentó del otro lado del bar de mi cocina con un plato del mismo contenido que el mío.

-No es necesario que siempre prepares el desayuno. – me sentía algo apenado, siempre es lo mismo, ella se disponía a cocinarme.

-Me gusta cocinar aquí, es bastante tranquilo sin la mirada inquisidora de mi madre o mi abuelo deseando que sea algo para él.

-Solo es porque me siento como un mimado, la verdad no me quejo, te ves bonita.

Kag me miro con sus ojos de chocolate y empezó a reír.

-¿te refieres a esta pinta de _after-sex_, lo casi vestida, despeinada y demás?

-La misma, es una vista… privada. Si es solo yo el que te está viendo así y quien participo en la causa, me parece que te ves bonita. –_por no decir endemoniadamente sensual_.

Kagome me observo interesada por mis palabras, de seguro la razón es que hace unas semanas yo no me hubiera atrevido a decirle eso, a hablar con el mismo deje de seducción con la que ahora me dirijo a ella. A mirarla con mas que ojos de un amorío infructuoso.

Tres semanas de intimidades con Kagome habían bastado para abrir otra etapa en mi vida y la de ella. Ya no somos solo amigos, somos… _¿Qué somos?_ Bueno, no tenemos un término pero creo que eso mismo es lo que nos hace, esto.

No tenemos una etiqueta.

No hay una línea punteada en la cual descubrir con una palabra que es lo que estamos o no haciendo, porque si fuera amigos con derecho, probablemente no compartiríamos el desayuno, no tenemos una relación porque ninguno ha establecido nada(o mejor dicho, Kagome no ha querido establecer nada)

Está bien para mí, estoy en una nube tan firme de felicidad que sin duda, mi mente no procesa una queja para ellos.

Estaba comiendo tan inundado de mis propios pensamientos y viendo fijamente a mi amiga en el proceso que ella de verdad se estaba alarmando, lo notaba por su rostro.

-Es en serio, deja de mirarme así…

-No te miro de ninguna manera especial – _más mentiroso_.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Hoy vamos a salir con Sango y Miroku? – cambio el tema, yo asentí. – Entonces tengo que ir a casa por algo de ropa.

-Te dejare de paso a la Universidad, ¿llegaras allá?

-Probablemente le diga a Sango que me busque.

-Está bien por mí, entonces podre ir al trabajo y de allí para acá y luego al bar.

Kagome sonrió alegre, afirmo el plan y luego continuamos comiendo y hablando de cualquier tontería, como si entre nosotros nada cambiara.

Obviamente es mentira.

Allí estaba la planificación para ocultar lo obvio, un algo clandestino entre nosotros que nadie más podía saber.

El sostener una relación más íntima nos había llevado también a otro nivel, y es por eso que supongo que mi nivel de _pajuismo_ con Kagome había aumentado en tan pocas semanas. De repente "_infructuoso_" parecía una palabra que coincidía a la perfección con nosotros.

Tanto así que la semana pasada en lugar de ir a un bar con Sango y Miroku como es usual, fuimos al cine, a que no adivinan ¿quién se tomó de las manos a escondidas entre las barras que separaban los asientos de la sala?.

No pude evitarlo cuando cruce mis manos y por coincidencia rose la de Kagome, sin pensarlo mucho, recorrí mis dedos entre los de ella y cerré nuestras palmas. Se supone que debería ser incomodo porque era la primera vez que hacíamos eso, tal cual unos tontos adolescentes, pero fue natural para ambos y sentir el calor de una palma con la otra fue un consuelo dulce para mi corazón. Me estaba permitiendo saborear estas cosas que había deseada con ella y no ver como las compartía con otro.

Pues sí, me he convertido en aun un más gran egoísta.

Sin restar el hecho de que cuando la mire disimuladamente, vi un poco de sonrojo en su rostro. Entonces me sentí victorioso.

-Inuyasha, por Dios, deja de estar en las nubes. – regañó.

-ah, lo siento mucho… - Kagome se giró y fue hacia al baño para ponerse su ropa.

No podía evitarlo, estaba por completo encerrado en una burbuja de felicidad donde estaba genialmente acompañado.

Con esto es claro que no hay que recalcar que nuestra relación, es un secreto para el resto del universo, excepto para mi jefe que tenía la capacidad de leerme los ojos como si fuera mi padre.

Inmediatamente mi alegría disminuyo un poco, si retrocedo el tiempo a hace unas maravillosas semanas cuando fue la primera vez que Kagome y yo lo hicimos, recuerdo la tranquilidad de fumar un cigarro de menta e ir paso a entrar a la tienda cuando escuche la voz fina y fría e insoportable de mí, algo así como, _eeex-novia_.

"_Yo sé que sientes, sé que no es por mí, no puedo asegurar si de verdad es ella por la que estas prendado pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a rendir_"

Kikyō me lo dijo con una firmeza que jamás le vi en los ojos y en todo el cuerpo, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un rechazo y yo me cuestionaba la razón.

Ooo

Cuando yo pensaba que mi descanso de 5 minutos tomaría menos que eso, parece que me equivoque rotundamente.

Solté el cigarro de menta, luego lo pise para apagarlo y que el humo no molestara a Kikyō porque sé que sufre de asma.

_Así de marica eres, aun a pesar de todo eres amable con ella_.

-Gracias – dijo sabiendo porque descarte la colilla.

No dije nada pero la patee lejos y luego de meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, la mire detenidamente, esperando. Sin embargo Kikyō me miro detenidamente y luego se sentó en el banco con tranquilidad y la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Toda una dama.

-Es mucho pedirte que, bueno, te sientes conmigo un rato.

-Estoy bien parado – dije cortante.

-Sé que sigues molesto por el día que lleve a Kouga a tu apartamento cuando él y Kag estaban mal.

-¿Molesto yo? No, creo que más bien deberías agradecer de ser mujer.- mi vos seguía cortante y distante.

Kikyō cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió, me observo detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Estuvo mal, pero aun pienso que lo que hice fue justo, estaba tratando de evitar que algo pasara entre ustedes. No soy tonta, sé que sientes cosas muy fuertes por ella pero… Kag es tan noble que no se permitiría nada, pero la carne es débil. – Soltó un suspiro- Nada de lo que digo tiene coherencia, la verdad es que no confió en ninguno. Ni siquiera en mi… deje de hacerlo hace tiempo.

Es obvio que yo no tenía ninguna opinión al respecto, ella parecía creer en la absoluta inocencia de Kagome, pero no en la mía.

-Yo sé que sientes, sé que no es por mí. No puedo asegurar si de verdad es ella por la que estas prendado pero, eso no quiere decir que me voy a rendir. – firme y decidida parecían las palabras correctas para describirla. – **No me voy a rendir.**

Solté un bufido.

Kikyō posee una belleza extraña.

Podría decir que paradisíaca pues sus facciones y su aire no parecía ser de esta época. Siempre se mantenía con una elegancia y educación absoluta, perfectamente limpia en todos sus actos, por supuesto, educada desde pequeña para ser una dama.

Su físico era muy atractivo, delgada y alta, con una figura que seguro siempre envidian sus compañeras, además de un rostro que pocas veces ves perder la razón, siempre serena y madura.

A menos que este _obsesivamente enamorada_ de ti, entonces la veras perder la razón con estilo.

Pero regularmente, ella sabe mantener la compostura.

Antes de mis maravillosas semanas de Luna de Miel con Kagome, constantemente pensaba ¿Por qué no enamorarme de ella? Como si pudiera mi cerebro o mi melancolía demandar a mi corazón. Sin embargo con el tiempo, entiendes que de la misma manera estúpida que tratas de dominar el amor, comprendí que solo ella no fue hecha para mí.

No obstante, con paciencia, vas conociendo realmente a esta mujer. Una señorita que quiere desesperadamente, sentirse amada como en las novelas, con un final feliz, y no es el príncipe quien la escoge sino ella a él; porque su final debe estar, además, realizado bajo sus imposiciones.

Esa es mi razón para tener por seguro mi decisión tomada: Yo **no** soy para ella.

-Si estas consciente de que mis sentimientos por ti no son iguales a los tuyos, ¿Por qué aún me quieres? – la estaba viendo detenidamente, ambos cruzábamos las miradas. De repente tenía miedo que a través de ellos, ella viera todo lo que paso esta mañana.

-No lo sé, yo no mando sobre mi corazón, pero sé que puedo conseguirlo… puedo hacer que te enamores de mí y seamos felices.

-No puedes controlarlo todo, menos lo que sienten los demás. – estaba molesto.

Ella solo manejaba todo bajo sus deseos, realmente estaba siendo egoísta, no pensaba en mi felicidad.

-¡¿Entonces porque estuviste conmigo esos meses? –Gritó- ¿Sólo por sexo? – se hizo un silencio prolongado.

Estábamos en la entrada del local, donde hay una calle poco concurrida, pero concurrida al fin. La poca gente volteo a vernos como si el espectáculo fuera divertido. Me puse nervioso, a nadie le gusta ser visto por extraño en medios de sus tormentos personales.

-Kikyō, no grites, estamos en la calle… - susurre.

Me acerque a ella y la tome del antebrazo y la acerque a mí.

-No me sigas más. No soy para ti. – se quedó estática pero luego me miro directo a los ojos.

-No me importa. – sentenció.

Ooo

Lo último que le dije fue suficiente para sentirme mal, al separarla de mí, pude ver sus lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos.

Quizás mis palabras fueron malinterpretadas.

Yo nunca quise decir algo como que soy mucho para ella, porque creo que es lo que se entendió, más bien, me refería a que el indicado, algo así como su alma gemela, no soy yo. Pienso que todos en el mundo tienen su persona destinada, por eso yo no creo ser la de Kikyō, ni siquiera me catalogo como el ser perfecto para Kagome por mucho que me gustara.

Más bien, creo que esas cosas se comprenden bajo ciertos factores.

El primero de ellos, los sentimientos recíprocos.

Bastantes veces me cuestionaba si estaba haciendo yo el mismo maléfico juego inconsciente que Kagome tenía conmigo: rechazarme sentimentalmente y ser solo su paño de lágrimas y quien calienta su cama no solo para la compañía de historias graciosas sobre tonterías a través de la noche.

Me sentía mal conmigo mismo de pensar que eso es posible.

-¿Aun estas allí? Vaya…

-Discúlpame, estaba pensando.

Kagome enrollo sus brazos bajo su pecho y me veía detenidamente con su típica ceja derecha alzada.

-Tú siempre piensas demasiado, Inuyasha. – dejo sus brazos caer a los lados de su cuerpo. – A diferencia de muchos hombres, no te dejas llevar siempre por lo que sientes.

He allí la prueba de que tan buen actor o mentiroso soy, y estoy seguro que la segunda opción está más acertada.

Kagome se sentó en el sofá, cogió el mando de la tv y comenzó a hacer _zapping_.

-Anda a vestirte o llegaras tarde. Te espero aquí, no es como si tuviera otra opción, Taisho.

¿Qué tipo de ser humano era yo? Definitivamente uno para nada egoísta, lamentaba mi felicidad, allí sentada en el sofá, por los sentimientos de una mujer que no es para nada lo que yo deseo, preguntándole a mi conciencia si estaba yo siendo el malo de esta historia.

Camine aun en pijamas hasta el sofá y me arrodille en las piernas de Kagome, ella se sobresaltó pero antes de que pudiera preguntarme, recosté mi cabeza en su regazo y la abrace por la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? – su voz vibraba preocupada por mí.

-No me siento muy bien, no quiero ir a la Universidad…

-Claro que no quieres, ¿tienes fiebre, o es tu estomago? - toco mi frente y luego mi rostro con dulzura.

-No, solo me siento mal en general. – el calor de sus piernas y su olor particular era mi única tranquilidad, mi sanación a sentirme traidor cuando de alguna manera no lo soy.

Me sentía mal, por estar siendo egoísta por una vez, quizás no está en mi naturaleza, pero lo he sido o lo estoy siendo, con Kagome, estoy traicionando a muchos, agregándola a ella, para ser feliz y sentirme completo.

Disfrutar de un amor épico.

¿Es muy difícil para mí conseguir el egoísmo sin sentirme mal por tenerlo?

Kagome había empezado a acariciar mi cabello y me hablaba con un tono de voz preocupado y bajo.

Inmediatamente me tranquilice y cerré los ojos.

Poco a poco los lamentos se fueron y llego la tranquilidad, junto con un olor a vainilla y unas manos cálidas.

Mucho tiempo, había estado deambulando alrededor de ella esperando algún día tener el 10% de la intimidad con la que ahora la toco y, por mucho que a los demás les pasara, me había comprometido conmigo mismo a ser egoísta por una vez y tratar de ganarme algo en lugar de ver como los demás me pasan por encima.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato? – Preguntó con gentileza.

Estaba, desesperadamente, disfrutando de tenerla para mí.

La abrace con fuerza y afirme en silencio.

Kagome continúo haciéndome cariños hasta que el nudo en mi garganta se desato y sentía que podía respirar más tranquilo, sin lamentos.

-Recuéstate a mi lado, así no puedo ver tu rostro.

Hice lo que me pidió pensando que así la tendría más cerca y sentiría su calor más conciliador.

Me levante tranquilo, y de nuevo, me senté en el sofá junto a ella y acosté mi cabeza en su regazo. El regazo tibio y cómodo de la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado a cada segundo que pasa y cada vez que respiro su aroma.

-¿Así estas mejor? – tomé su mano más cercana y asentí. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – asentí de nuevo.

Podría decir que esto es algo parecido a cuando me acostaba en las piernas de mi mamá a escuchar los cuentos de cuando ella y papá eran jóvenes, o en su mayoría de ella relatándome todas las tonterías que hacia cuando fue adolescente, antes de conocer a papá y no tener juicio absoluto de lo que hacía.

Pero es un confort muy distinto, de alguna manera es una paz absolutamente invasiva, te llena todos los sentidos y de repente es como si el único sonido que escuchas es el de ella respirando, o el único tacto importante es el de sus manos o cualquier parte que toque piel a piel, todo ese tipo de cosas que una novela medieval tendría en ella para relatar cuentos viejos.

Demasiadas ocasiones me he cuestionado a mí mismo, si es más bien una _obsesión fetichista_ la que tengo por ella.

Pero mi corazón me dice que no, que de verdad estoy _maricamente_ enamorado de Kagome.

-Has estado raro toda la mañana, pudiste decir que te sentías mal. Te hubiera hecho un té, o algo así, podría hacerlo ahora.

-No, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor. – Más o menos mentía para que ella se quedara.

Kagome sonrió.

-Eres un niño mimado, Taisho. –Continuó acariciándome.

Me levante de su regazo y la mire a los ojos con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, una que mostrara lo mucho que disfruto su compañía.

Me acerque con lentitud y bese sus labios con suavidad.

Kagome me observo preocupada, más que antes. Yo sonreí.

-Estoy bien. – Tomé su manos entre las mías y me recosté de nuevo en su regazo pero mirando a su rostro. – No te he preguntado, ¿Cómo vas con tu canción?

Ella sonrió con calidez, mi alma pudo sentirse tranquila.

-Ya grabe 2 partes, falta otra y habré terminado. – dijo contenta.

-Pensé que la presentación era en vivo.

-Y lo es – afirmó.

-Ah… ¿debes tener el demo a mano entonces?

-No - La mire confundido. – Digamos que, es un tipo de presentación diferente.

-No tratare de entender, ustedes las mujeres son ciertamente demasiado extrañas para tratar de comprenderlas.

Kagome se echó a reír y luego me miro.

Era increíble lo que su risa podía hacerme, traer la paz aun cuando no este perturbado.

-¿Tienes que ir formal? – pregunte.

-Supongo, es una presentación, en ellas siempre hay que ir elegante. No sé qué usare, quizás mamá tenga alguna idea.

-Ah, ¿entonces irán tus padres? Bueno, es lo más natural.

-Papá tiene que trabajar, pero mamá seguro que ira, y Sango me dijo que también quería ir.

-¿Entonces puedo ir yo también?

Kagome me miro con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Bueno, pensé que estaba sobre entendido que tú irías.

Ella siempre tenía que sorprenderme. Yo jamás me creí invitado de presenciar su actuación pues, bueno… lo considere correcto y académico esperarla afuera. ¿No?

-Tú nunca dijiste nada, ¿Por qué tendría que estar sobre entendido?

Pude preguntar algo así como, _¿Por qué somos como amantes?_

-Supongo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero, tú siempre me traes calma, Taisho. – me quede estático y abrumado. – Por eso me gusta estar contigo, te lo he dicho eres al contrario de muchos otros hombres, o personas.

-Oh…

Me senté en el sofá de nuevo, mire a Kagome y la abrace con fuerza.

-Supongo que a veces olvido lo necesario que puedo ser para ti. – Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡eres un idiota! – Una almohada bastante agresiva vino acompañada de eso.

Abrumado, quedaba como una palabra corta pues, siempre me había sentido así cuando descubro que formo una parte importante de su vida.

Que soy, más altamente considerado que otros quizás.

Ese tipo de cosas, son las que me hacen darme cuenta también de que mi egoísmo va por un camino correcto, que no me estoy equivocando del todo con mis decisiones y que algún día, no sé si cercano o lejano, Kagome si me diga esas 2 palabras que tanto espero recibir luego de que yo las diga y ella me responda con las mismas.

Claro que, Dios no me quiere tanto.

-¿Y de que se tratara tu tema? – dije sobando mis pierna, cortesía de la almohada agresiva.

Kagome sonrió con suficiencia, apretó mi mano y miro hacia las ventanas.

O más allá de ellas.

-De una transición de sentimientos horribles.

OOO

3 años después.

-Taisho, y ¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor polvo? – mi compañero me apunto con el tabaco y me miro esperando una respuesta.

Una canción de Jazz bastante vieja estaba al fondo.

Habíamos hecho un largo viaje a un hotel en Aruba para cerrar un trato con un buen amigo de la compañía, era como una especie de familiar. Miroku estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa junto a la piscina donde hablábamos, con otro largo tabaco en la mano.

Sonreí y mire de nuevo al chico que me preguntaba lo del polvo.

Típicos hombres, estábamos hablando de sexo y mujeres luego de que el Señor Shuang firmara el trato.

-Inuyasha jamás hablara – contesto Miroku por mí – es el chico más reservado al respecto que conozco, ni siquiera con años de haber pasado ya.

Mi compañero de oficina, al que le decía Otis, porque me recordaba al perro _Pug_ que tuve de chico una temporada, me miro expectante aun.

-De hecho, si lo iba a contar, Miroku. Podría decir que el mejor polvo fue luego de la noche en que tú y Sango nos dijeron que se iban a mudar juntos, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, el amor juvenil, sí que puede ser sublime. – contesto el señor Shuang.

Yo me reí con él, la misma sonrisa de picardía.

-Miroku y Sango nos obligaron a vestir bien y todo eso, nos llevaron a un restaurant caro solo para decirnos que se mudarían juntos. – conté. – Mi amiga de aquel entonces, o compañera… pude haberme lanzado por un barranco si ella me lo hubiera pedido. Era muy bonita, con un cuerpo matador.

-Yo lo certifico. No sabía que ya en aquel entonces ustedes estaban juntos. – hablo mi amigo.

El señor Shuang y yo tomamos una calada del tabaco al mismo tiempo, pero el soltó el humo primero y hablo.

-De seguro, las jóvenes son tímidas pero hermosas.

-Yo no diría que tímida es la palabra que la describa, pero estoy segura que hermosa sí. Por seguro que estaba coladito por ella, esa noche usaba un vestido negro, con la espalda descubierta y sus tacones, solo verla así fue suficiente para mí.

Miroku y Otis rieron de mis fantasías.

-Entonces ya la querías en tu cama. – dijo Otis.

-La verdad no, solo quería tomar su mano y decirle que hermosa se veía. – solté el humo y reí de nuevo. – el ingenuo Inuyasha de aquella época solo le hacía falta verla para sentirse un idiota.

Miroku me miro como cuestionando el hecho con sus ojos, pero no me interrumpió.

-Luego de que cenamos, fui a llevarla a su casa, pero yo no paraba de verla y ella se dio cuenta, así que me dijo que pasaríamos la noche juntos. Yo me quedé sorprendido pero tampoco iba a quejarme. Ella no era tímida pero tampoco disimulaba, así que fuimos a mi casa, pasamos a mi cuarto, ella conecto su Ipod, y lo demás pasó.

Los 3 hombres me miraron expectantes a que continuara como esperando que yo relatara todo con detalle, pero de repente el mayor de los 4 se echó a reír a carcajadas gigantes y le siguió Miroku, Otis nos observó a los 3 pero no entendió, siendo el más joven del grupo era natural.

-Ya me parecía extraño de ti. –

Shuang me dio una palmada en el hombro y sonrió conmigo.

-El amor juvenil mi amigo, el verdadero siempre es leal. – me felicito y luego me invito un nuevo tabaco.

-Yo no entiendo nada… - Otis parecía decepcionado.

-Inuyasha siempre será un caballero, el no contara nada.

No era necesario aclarar más para saber que, estaba dispuesto a decir que esa noche fue una de las mejores de mis días más joven, pero nunca contaría con detalles lo que paso, es algo que simplemente no estaba correcto, y más aún, estaba solo reservado para mí y para Kagome, un recuerdo que solo nosotros dos compartimos.

No importan los años, son el tipo de cosas que compartimos y se mantienen entre nosotros.

OOO

**Kimbra – Withdraw ( http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sqeDUf7mZic ) Escuchar antes de Leer esta parte.**

Kag estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama. Sin nada excepto su pequeña ropa interior bastante sencilla, sin encajes ni figuritas, solo de color negro y los tacones bajos cerrados con los que llego al restaurante.

Habíamos empezado un jueguillo lento desde que pusimos el IPod de Kag en las cornetas, y canciones variadas nos regalaban un ambiente distinto esta noche. Una música lenta y romántica creaba el ambiente para nosotros.

Desde hace un rato estaba sobre ella dejando un camino de besos lentos, húmedos y muy suaves; como pequeños roces. Había empezado desde el tatuaje detrás de su oreja, seguí bajando por su cuello y continúe mi nueva vía por el centro de su espalda, entre sus omoplatos hasta su espalda baja, lentamente, seguí.

Disfrutando de sus suspiros; esta noche no eran gemidos desenfrenados, eran suspiros placenteros, respiraciones profundas y exhaladas a través de sus labios y nariz.

Mientras seguía bajando y sintiendo los vellitos casi invisibles por su fineza tocar mis labios antes de dejar cada beso, olía su perfume de esta noche; dulce. De alguna marca, que no se pero me encanta. Estaba extasiado por él. Sentirlo al pasear mi nariz por su cuerpo era exquisito.

Kag estaba muy quieta y con los ojos cerrados, todavía suspirando.

Mis dedos estaban enredados a ambos lados de su única pieza de ropa íntima, el diminuto hilo dental negro. Sonreí porque, una pieza tan sexy y vulgar en ella se veía sublime y sensual.

Mis besos de rosas llegaron al inicio de sus nalgas, una de las partes de su cuerpo más perfectas por su tamaño y su suavidad, donde su piel de leche era más blanca. Tuve que escoger cuál de las 2 besar, fue difícil pero cerré mis ojos y al azar bese su nalga derecha.

Su risilla, divertida llego a mis oídos y escuche como apretó la almohada que abrazaba.

-_Mmm_, Inuyasha...

No respondí pero me reí con ella.

Tome la pieza de lencería y empecé a bajarla con lentitud, Kag alzo las caderas para ayudarme y pausadamente las deslice por sus piernas. Al llegar a los tacones también los quite y bese sus pantorrillas.

Quizás fuera la música o la noche, o el placer... Pero hoy, no estábamos teniendo sexo desenfrenado en la sala o borrachos a la orilla de la playa. En silencio había empezado a hacerle el amor a Kagome. Me estaba realmente tomando el tiempo para saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Deslice mis manos desde sus pantorrillas hasta su cintura, permitiéndole a mis dedos grabarse que no había cosa más suave que la piel de ella.

De nuevo me posiciones sobre Kag sin aplastarla y mordí sus hombros y su cuello, ella aumento el volumen de los suspiros hasta hacerlo gemidos bajos y melódicos.

Veía su rostro disfrutando realmente nuestro rato de hacerlo con lentitud. Como si el tiempo pasara lento para ambos, y de hecho creo que era así.

Ella se giró sobre su propio cuerpo, quedo de medio lado. Le mostraba su perfecto perfil a Dios desde mi cama. Giro su cabeza hasta verme y con su mano más cercana toco mis mejilla, cerré los ojos y la sentí, los abrí de nuevo y mire a sus ojos chocolate, Kag rosaba mis labios con sus yemas. Las profundas piscinas de chocolate.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirando el uno al otro.

Kag, sonrió de nuevo con tranquilidad.

Las canciones del iPod seguían pasando, una tras otra parecían regalarnos el ritmo apropiado para querernos.

Y con los ojos fue como entender a través del otro el mismo mensaje, que nos pertenecemos y que este es nuestro momento.

Nuestro momento de disfrutarnos con lentitud.

-Quítatelo. - susurró lentamente.

Yo asentí tranquilo y me quite la única pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, mi bóxer. Regrese a estar a su espalda y ella aún me miraba.

Baje la cabeza y bese sus hombros de nuevo, ella tomo mi mano y la guió hacia uno de sus senos.

Lo masajes suavemente, queriéndola estimular poco a poco. Gire mi rostro y bese sus labios. Los masajee con los míos y deje que gimiera en mi boca, compartiendo el aire caliente. Kagome se pegó más a todo mi cuerpo, baje mi mano de su seno tanteando hasta los huesos de sus caderas, un poco más abajo acaricie, sin rasguñar pase un poco mis uñas y las yemas con delicadeza, sentí que le agradaba.

Bese más efusivamente, pero continúe manteniendo un ritmo paulatino, creo que la palabra correcta para definir un beso así no existía. Puesto que sí, era un beso hambriento, deseoso, de carne y pasión pero, no era agresivo, solo nos quitaba el aliento.

Podía sentir pequeños detalles, como el cabello de Kag cayendo en mi hombro y haciéndome cosquillas juguetonas y placenteras.

Escuche sus gemidos en mi oído cuando baje más mi mano para llegar a su intimidad y tocarla como yo verdaderamente sabía hacerlo, como tantas veces después de hacerlo por toda la casa, había aprendido que la tocara.

Moví los dedos sobre su punto exacto creando la tensión puntual en ella para que disfrutara.

-¡Ah! –grito ahogadamente en mi oreja, sonrojada.

Aprovechando la cercanía mordió mi lóbulo y suspiro sus gemidos tibios en mi oreja.

Mi otro brazo antes quieto, lo pase detrás de su espalda y lo saque por el otro lado de su torso, tome su seno en mi mano y jugué con él.

Todo con la paciencia necesaria y el tiempo correcto, no apresurándome en nada, porque como dije, esta vez el tiempo se estaba deteniendo para los 2. No estábamos desesperados.

Kag ya estaba en el punto, detuve ambas manos y la acosté boca arriba rápidamente, ella no se sorprendió. Me posiciones entre sus piernas, alce su cadera y la puse a mi altura (porque estaba de rodillas), su pelvis descanso sobre mis rodillas perfectamente, pase una de ellas sobre mi hombro y la otra la deje caer a un lado de mí.

La tome de la cintura con firmeza, Kagome gemía lentamente viéndome. Los 2 sudados por lo previo y lo que venía. Me encantaba ver su piel sudada, brillaba y el efecto de su pecho subir y bajar víctima de su respiración entrecortada me volvió loco.

Era de noche, pero las luces a través de mi ventana me ayudaban.

Kag alzo una mano y tomo la mía viéndome a los ojos firmemente.

Sin torturarnos, bese sus dedos y la penetre lentamente. Saboreando lo más íntimo de Kagome. Disfrutando su reacción.

_Disfrutando de hacerle el amor. _

Me moví a un ritmo lento y a medidas que nuestros gemidos aumentaban, con él, nuestro ritmo. Kag apretó mi mano con firmeza y sentía el olor de su perfume abandonando su cuerpo para dejar el olor a sexo y pasión.

Escuche como las uñas rajaban sin romper las sabanas y veía como se arqueaba y gemía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como las gotas de sudor bajaban de su cuello, viajaban a la clavícula y se desaparecía entre sus perfectos pechos en movimiento. Al igual que el resto en su cuerpo, estas caían a los lados.

-Kagome... – gemí ronco.

- Si... Inuyasha, sigue... - claro que no me detendría pero estaba cerca del final.

Di embestidas fijas y bajo un ritmo placentero hasta que llegamos al orgasmo esa noche. El mejor orgasmo que haya tenido en la vida, y los dos siguientes a ese.

Esa noche, tuvimos relaciones, por alguna razón, mucho mejor que las otras. Fue pausado, disfrute aún más allá de su cuerpo, con suavidad y le di besos de rosa.

Dormimos desnudos y con las manos enredada una con otra.

El iPod de Kag siguió sonando toda la noche hasta que su batería murió.

Y... no sé qué tanto puedo llegarla a amar más, porque si no explotare.

-_Ummm_, Inu, te quiero...

Fue lo que dijo antes de caer rendida. Cuando me percate lo suficiente de que estaba dormida le conteste.

-Yo te amo, demasiado. - bese su frente y no supe más nada.

OOO

Hoy, 3 años después, puedo decir que es un recuerdo que siempre regresa a mí, y con el que además soy bastante egoísta.

Pero la verdad, es que nunca fue un polvo.

Si vamos al caso Kagome jamás fue solo eso, pero si fue la mejor de las veces que hice el amor.

Les conteste a mis amigos su pregunta luego de que deje escapar el humo del cigarro.

Es probable que muchas quieran ahorcarme pq si, tienen razón, me perdí mucho tiempo.

Digamos que la inspiración huyo de vacaciones, la universidad tomo mi cerebro y lo secuestro, y mi cuerpo se disolvió en problemas familiares.

Pero heme aquí, fiel a ustedes hasta el final ;)

Ahora espero su amor… y no tomates xD.

Es importante que escuchen este lemon con la canción, es lo que le termina de dar el sentimiento que yo buscaba, no es la canción perfecta pero se le acerca. C:

Besos!

Reviews mas abajo!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi. La historia si pertenece a mí.

* * *

—¡Fofante! – soltó la pequeña con un puchero en los labios y viéndome con las cejas fruncidas.

Sonreí por su puchero. La similitud con su madre era exacta, a pesar de los ojos azules.

—Elefante. – repetí.

—No, no, no_. Fo-fan-te_ – coreó.

Estábamos en una mesa a la orilla de la piscina. Yo había venido aquí un rato a pensar, cuando esta pequeña traviesa se acercó a mi y se sentó en mi mesa con su cuaderno de colores, su vestidito floreado y sombrerito playero.

—A ver, ¿Por qué _Fofante_? – le pregunté.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa sin pedir permiso y abrió su libro de colores, me miró con ojos entusiastas y me empezó a enseñar los animales que había coloreado. La discusión empezó cuando ella me señaló al Elefante –coloreado de azul- y me dijo "_Fofante_", trate de corregirla pero, es tan cabeza dura como cualquiera de sus padres.

—Porque si – fue su respuesta corta y sencilla.

Yo sonreí de nuevo y le acaricié la manito, pequeñísima en comparación con la mía.

—Este bien, me rindo, se dice _Fofante_.

La muchachita sonrió complacida y me dijo:

—Gracias, Tío Yasha.

Al parecer el elefante no era el único nombre que cambiaba _porque si._

—De nada, pequeña.

A pesar de que realmente no era su tío, esta cría tiene 2 añitos y medio, ya era mucho más inteligente que yo a su edad, sin embargo la quiero como si fuera mi sobrina realmente. Sin duda, testaruda como su mamá, pero Sango solía ser un poco más dulce (excepto con Miroku).

Se parecía mucho a ella; el mismo cabello castaño, ojos grandes y sonrisa inocente, pero los ojos eran del mismo azul de Miroku y a diferencia de su hermanita menor, ella no mantenía la misma picardía y chispa que su padre. Aunque las dos juntas son demasiado revoltosas.

—¡Saya! – gritó Miroku desesperado desde el otro lado de la piscina.

Ambos giramos y vimos a mi amigo, despeinado, con shorts de playa y una camisa floreada sudada. Claro, aun estábamos en el hotel de Aruba.

La pequeña me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me encontró. – afirmó.

Una risotada se me escapó. No era raro que alguna de las gemelas se escape mientras Miroku las cuidaba.

—Pero has estado aquí todo el rato, dices que yo te secuestre. – le guiñé un ojo, ella sonrió complacida.

Miroku corrió como un demonio por el otro lado de la piscina y se acercó a cargar a la niña en sus brazos, lloriqueando. Me resultaba algo difícil entender que una niña abrazaba a otra mas pequeña.

—¡Hija, no me hagas eso de nuevo! ¿Quieres que tu papi muera? Tu mamá podría quitarme la cabeza.

—Papi, he estado aquí todo el rato, dibujando.-señaló los colores sobre la mesa.

Miroku lloriqueó más alto y la abrazo con fuerza. Lo miré, a parte de la gracia que me daba el asunto una punzada de envidia me recorrió la espalda, era natural, después de todo él ya tenía una adorable –_problemática_- familia.

— ¿Sango te pregunto por ella? – le examiné.

Miroku me observó.

—Claro que si, cuando gire y no estaba a mi lado casi muero. Ella esta con Suri, no puedes esperar que no me de un infarto.

Me reí bajito. Saya besó la mejilla de su padre con dulzura.

—Estoy bien.-susurró con cariño.

Miroku respiró profundo, de seguro porque la estaba buscando por todo el hotel. Se sentó en la silla donde había estado su hija hace un momento y la sostuvo en sus piernas.

—Cielos, ser padre es agotador. –farfulló.

Literalmente, se estiró por toda la silla mientras Saya se acomodaba de nuevo en sus piernas para quedar cerca de la mesa y seguir coloreando.

—Tú fuiste quien no quiso protegerse, ¿recuerdas?

—Cállate… - cuchicheó.

— ¿Y Sango? – cambié de tema.

—Esta comprando pañales y leche en el _Mall_.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que ella sea la madre de tus hijos. – observé expectante.

—Claro que lo estoy, sino no tendría hijas tan bonitas. – se acercó a Saya y beso sus mejillas, ella río dulcemente y beso de regreso las mejillas de su papá.

Miroku y Sango, en realidad se habían mudado juntos porque Sango quedo embarazada, no nos dijeron nada hasta que el embarazo fue notable. No se casaron y ni se han casado; y ya van por su tercer niño que nacerá dentro de 5 meses.

No entiendo mucho los términos de hogar de ambos, pero sé que Miroku le entrego un anillo de compromiso a Sango cuando se mudaron a los pocos meses. Miroku quiere casarse, pero es ella la que no quiere, es una cosa extraña, no quiere comprometerlo con un papel. Sango me explicó la razón.

"_Oh, yo confió en el, no creo necesitar una boda, además soy feliz. –sonrió – Y sé que tiene bien claro que cuando me engañe lo tirare de un edificio bastante alto."_

Lo último me dio terror, pero creo (más o menos) que entendía su punto.

Note que Miroku me observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

—Es bueno verte con el cabello largo de nuevo. Teniéndolo corto, no pareces tú.

Alce una ceja.

—Yo también me sentía raro, pero ya soy yo.

Saya se mantenía muy concentrada coloreando, estaba cien por ciento seguro que no prestaba absoluta atención a la conversación.

—Siempre parece que estas contando los días, apuesto a que lo haces. ¿Cierto?

Miroku podía ser del todo molesto, esa costumbre suya de hacer preguntas que no debe.

— ¿Tu que crees? – contesté con amargura.

El cerró la boca y no se discutió más del tema. Ambos sabíamos que seguía esperando, seguía contando día tras día y casi las horas o minutos que faltaban por verla. Por abrazarla, olerla, tocarla y tenerla toda conmigo, nada mas para mí.

**Odio** esta sensación de ser un extraño en el mundo, lo que logra ella cada vez que se separa de mí.

Sin embargo, es un sentimiento al que tengo que habituarme lentamente.

* * *

- Tres años antes.-

Trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades tiene sus cosas positivas y otras bastante negativas.

Las cosas positivas: esta lleno de cosas interesantes, muchas. Su mayoría posee historias bastante locas o descendencias muy llamativas, es como una escuela donde nunca dejas de aprender.

¿Lo negativo? Mucho que limpiar, tantas cosas que a veces pierdes la cuenta además de la muy poca clientela que no sea solo para ver y curiosear.

La mayoría de las veces, como ahora, el local se encontraba solo y yo estaba en el mostrador con la cara apoyada en mi mano viendo al infinito. Esperando al señor Totosai que salió a hacer negocios, me encargo la tienda.

Tenía como dos horas haciendo nada. Revisando con la vista el sitio, a ver, si encontraba algo que hacer. Desde los grandes mostradores a los lados de la entrada donde estaban un montón de espadas de todas las épocas, hasta donde empezaban los otros de madera y vidrio que seguían por todo el local y tras ellos, los estantes más grandes del mismo material con otro cúmulo de cosas antiguas. Organizadas por tipo, antigüedad y esas cosas.

Lo bueno es que eran las tres y algo de la tarde, pronto saldría y me iría a ver con Kagome.

Como si de un perrito al ver a su dueño se tratara estaba muy emocionado, aunque la vi ayer. Siempre que me encuentro a Kagome me siento feliz, me siento pleno y completo. Pero supongo que hablo de eso siempre.

Sonreí como tonto.

Me moví y apoyé mi cabeza en la otra mano porque la anterior se me estaba acalambrando.

El timbre de la puerta de entrada me sacó de mi retardo de fantasías.

La anciana que entro al local debía tener por lo menos unos sesenta y tantos años, su espalda estaba encorvada por el cansancio y su cabello en los tonos del periódico, mas sus arrugas no decía mas que muchos años cargados de experiencias.

Me acerque aun detrás del mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle, Señora?

Me di cuenta que al entrar al local ella se dirigió rápidamente al mostrador de joyas, claro, antiguas. A pesar de haberme ofrecido a atenderla, no me respondió de inmediato, estaba embelesada viendo la joyería, note como observaba cada pieza con detenimiento.

Cuando levantó su rostro para verme fue cuando me percate del parche en su ojo derecho, un detalle no muy usual en una anciana. Sin embargo, hice como que no vi nada.

—El Señor Totosai, ¿esta? –preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y luego le dije.

—Él ha salido a hacer diligencias, pero puedo dejarle cualquier mensaje conmigo.

—Ah... –suspiró. – No, no, no hijo. –canturreó. – Sólo vine a empeñar una joya vieja. –sonrió amablemente.

Su brazo antes oculto tras su espalda, fue extendido hacia delante y colocó una bolsita pequeña y transparente en el mostrador. Enseguida note en su interior la cajita negra.

Supuse al verla entrar que seria por algo así, una compra o empeño pues es usual ver a gente mayor buscando dinero en viejos artículos que hayan mantenido guardados. Venían con miradas llenas de expectativas y llenos de esperanza, sin embargo, al observar los ojos de esta señora, denotaba tristeza. Tomé la bolsita y saqué la cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrí. Un muy bonito y delicado anillo de lo que parecía, plata con detalles y pedrería relucía brillante al contraste del interior de la cajita.

— ¿Es usado? – puesto que no lo parecía.

La anciana sonrió melancólica pero de manera cálida.

—Tuvo cincuenta años de uso. –La observe a ella un momento. – Fue mi anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Luce como nueva!

Busque la lupa bajo el mostrador y saque, con cuidado para ver los detalles.

—Yo vine hace unas semanas, el Señor Totosai me dio un estimado y luego me sugirió que lo mandara a limpiar antes de venderlo. Ya ves, quedo como nuevo.

Bajo la lupa pude observar más detalles. El cuerpo del anillo era fino, estaba delicadamente hecho con muchos detalles poco usuales, el tallado era como de varias enredaderas que se entrelazaban entre ellas y de la misma, finas y pequeñas flores salían por todo el anillo. Pero tres principales flores por la parte superior muy bien conjuntas, en su centro tenían una diminuta y muy brillante diamante. El anillo era muy original y elegante, hermoso y clásico a la vez.

— ¿Swarovski de verdad? – pregunté asombrado.

—Si, mi esposo lo mando a hacer hace muchos años. Es plata, pero solo en baño. – Nerviosa o ansiosa la señora se removió. –Quisiera empeñarlo.

Mire nuevamente el anillo, asombrado por los detalles tan delicados, no parecía un simple baño de plata, además ¿Quién pondría swarovski genuino en un anillo que de resto no contiene mucha gracia? La historia de la señora no parecía tener mucho sentido, pero tampoco podría dar un precio porque no manejo nada de eso, el del ojo de halcón es el señor Totosai. Además de ser cuestiones delicadas.

—Hace cincuenta años fue lo que mi esposo pudo conseguir para mi anillo. Las piedritas fueron heredades y el resto lo mando a hacer.

—Parece un trabajo muy delicado para que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—Fue un buen amigo de mi esposo. -Continuó.- Pero en fin, quiero empeñarlo.

— ¿Segura? – la señora me miro a los ojos y luego los bajo al anillo, llenos de nostalgia.

—Por cincuenta años lo usé con orgullo, pero nunca tuvimos hijos o un familiar en este país a quien dárselo. –contó. – A mi me quedan pocos años para acompañar a mi marido al cielo, - sonrió observándome, yo se la devolví. — quisiera que quien lo tenga ahora lo lleve con orgullo y la haga feliz cada vez que lo vea, como me hizo a mí. Es un anillo muy bonito, muy muy bonito. Tiene un brillo especial y quiero creer que llegara a las manos de alguien igual, con su propio brillo.

Baje los ojos al anillo y lo detalle de nuevo. Era muy cierto, no importa si el anillo solo tenía de real las piedrillas, desde que abrí la caja de terciopelo fue como ver de cerca a una estrella, brillaba por si sola sin la necesidad de una piedra gigante en el centro.

Sonreí, sin evitarlo pensé en ella.

—Pero para la venta, tendría que esperar al Señor Totosai.

—Recuerda que dije que había venido antes y él ya me había dado un precio. Tengo la factura aquí.

De nuevo mire en anillo mientras la anciana buscaba en su cartera.

Delicado, fino, brillante, singular y hermoso. Como si tuviera personalidad propia.

Las imágenes de Kagome usando el anillo me vinieron a la mente. Iba con ella como si fuera natural.

— ¡Aquí esta! –gorjeo la anciana. – Bueno, no es una factura pero fue el precio que me ofreció. – Me extendió el papel y lo tomé.

En el nombre del "_Empeñador_" decía: Kaede Skavo. Un apellido que ciertamente no es de aquí. Seguí revisando la factura y decía que el señor Totosai le había ofrecido un precio bastante considerable. No caro, me parecía bastante económico el valor del anillo; para lo que parecía.

— ¿Tan poco? – pensé en voz alta.

—No es un anillo de plata u oro, lo único que realmente vale son las tres piedritas. –explicó.

—Sin embargo me parece muy poco, el trabajo del anillo esta muy bien hecho, es una lastima que yo no sepa mas para ayudarla. – estaba enormemente extrañado por su precio.

Surcaban ideas por mi cerebro, quería saber muchas cosas.

— ¿Le molesta… - inicié. – que yo lo compre por este precio?

—Ya decía yo. – respondió la anciana.

— ¿Qué? – cuestione con una ceja alzada.

—Que tienes cara de enamorado. – ella sonrió por mi sonrojo.

_Ya. ¿Todos en el mundo se dan cuenta?_

— ¿Le parece un cheque?

No me agrada para nada este jueguito de que todos se den cuenta de lo que siento. Empezaba a presentir que esa pantalla en mi frente conectad a mi cerebro si existía.

La señora Kaede sonrió complacida y me dijo, primero tomando el anillo con delicadeza y señalando con la uña las piedritas.

— ¿Sabias que tres es el número perfecto? – observé los ojos cansados de la señora, luego mire de nuevo en anillo donde ella señalaba mientras me relataba su significado.

OOO

La entrevista de música de Kagome, iba a ser en un salón privado que prestó el Museo Nacional de Música de Japón, su cita estaba pautada para las 5:30 p.m. Tenía que llegar un rato antes para estar preparada y como yo salía de mi trabajo a las cuatro, me cambié en la tienda por unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa azul claro, luego me fui directo hacia el museo. El gran Museo de Música de Japón, era un edificio blanco y alto, parecido a la Casa Blanca en Estados Unidos, y con unas largas y gruesas columnas que rodeaban el edificio antes de comenzar los jardines.

Cuando entre pedí indicaciones hacia el salón que Kagome me había dicho y el vigilante me señaló por donde era, al fondo y detrás camine por un pasillo y subiendo por unas escaleras me apresure a ver otro pasillo donde al final, vi las figuras de personas conocidas pero no la de Kagome. Me acerque poco a poco y pude notar que ella estaba sentada junto a su madre y que cuando me vio se levantó y dio unas zancadas hacia mi.

Mi mejor amiga, tenia un vestido azul cielo con estampado de flores rojas, unos zapatos altos que tanto odia, y tenia todo el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y ni un solo mechón se escapaba de la coleta, cuando me acerque su maquillaje era muy tenue, a penas y tenia algo en los ojos y sus labios tenia un bonito brillo. Kag se veía sencilla, pero ciertamente hermosa, tenía un sonrojo de nervios en las mejillas que la hacia ver mas linda y ansiosa.

La vi tan hermosa que mi cerebro empezó a procesar que debería besarle y decirle lo bella que es, pero Sango venia tras ella. Así que contuve mis ganas, cerré los puños con fuerza y solo seguí caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! – siseó Kag, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me miro a los ojos. — Llegaste.

—Claro que llegue. – le sonreí pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Kag, te ves bellísima. – Se lo tomó por sorpresa y su sonrojo aumento, desvió los ojos.

— ¿Verdad que hice un buen trabajo, Inuyasha? – Sango me saludo con un beso en la mejilla mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaba la madre de Kagome.

—Claro que si, ¿Cuánto te costó convencerla? – todos sabíamos que la pelinegra no disfruta de las torturas del maquillaje y vestirse con tacones y todo eso, cuando lo hace es por que realmente es extraño y suele preferir zapatos bajos a esto.

—De hecho casi nada, esta muy calmada por todo lo de la presentación, creo que esta en etapa de concentración o algo así porque hasta casi ni habla. – Sango y yo reímos ya que eso solo demostraba los nervios de Kagome.

Salude a la Señora Sonomi con una sonrisa y le dije que estaba guapa, ella me respondió y continuamos hablando Sango, ella y yo mientras Kagome se sentó junto a ella, discretamente tomo el bolsillo de mi pantalón y se sostuvo de allí por un rato, sus ojos estaban perdidos. En respuesta muy disimuladamente, enrede su meñique con el mío.

Estuvimos hablando amenamente un rato, pero cada vez más Kag parecía ansiosa, empezó a sudar en cierto punto y respiraba con los labios abiertos muy alto, de vez en cuando suspiraba y apretaba muy fuertemente mi pantalón y meñique. Sango trato de calmarla un poco, pero cuando le trato de decir algo ella se levanto y salió corriendo de la nada.

— ¡Mierda! – siseó y voló por el pasillo.

Nosotros tres nos miramos las caras y la señora Sonomi me dijo.

—Creo que deberías ir tu, hijo.

Afirme con la cabeza y salí corriendo tras Kagome. Increíblemente aun con los tacones era bastante rápida además del adelanto que me llevaba, corrí un poco mas aprisa y finalmente la alcance fuera del museo, al fondo de una caminería que estaba entre las columnas y las paradas del edificio. Ella estaba detrás de una de las últimas columnas.

Vi su silueta quieta detrás del montículo de cemento, me detuvo un momento a respirar y tomar algo de aire, cuando recobre la compostura camine hacia Kag y la tome de la muñeca, ella salto de un respingo y me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¿Kag? – sus ojos me miraron unos segundos y luego giro su rostro, no quería que la viera llorar.

—Estoy bien. Solo dame un momento. – soltó mi agarre.

Giro su cuerpo dándome la espalda y la mire tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.

—No hay nada de malo en estar nerviosa. – hablé. – Es normal, es una oportunidad importante.

—Es que… tengo mucho miedo. – su voz salió rota. – No quiero arruinarlo.

Kagome se giró sobre sus talones y me miro consternada. Se veía realmente asustada, su cuerpo se veía frágil y atemorizado.

— ¿A que le temes, Kag? – me acerque con cautela a ella.

—Yo… supongo que al fracaso, ¿Es eso valido?

Sonreí por su inocencia.

—Claro que lo es, solo respira.

Kag se tranquilizó un poco, me acerque lo suficiente y la tome por los hombros listo para abrazarla y consolarla. Le susurre palabras cándidas hasta que los gimoteos y temblores cedieron. Ella se abrazó a mi fuerte, con sus pequeñas manos apretó mi camisa tan fuerte como pudo y maldijo sus nervios muchas veces, yo reía mientras acariciaba su cabello un rato.

Se separo de mi minutos después. No lloro como pensé, pero sus nervios bajaron un poco y los temblores desaparecieron. Kagome me miro a los ojos ya mas tranquila y tomo mi mano.

—Gracias por venir.

Me sonroje en respuesta y solo me rasque la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio y pensé que este seria un momento bueno para darle el regalo, ahora que estábamos solos y yo me encontraba ávido por dárselo y ver su reacción. Me acerque más a Kagome y la abrace por los hombros, su cara llena de intriga me hizo sonreír. Busque en mi bolsillo rápidamente y saque la cajita negra, mi mejor amiga la miro curiosa y yo aproveche de dársela.

—Oh, Dios… - gimió.

—No es que te esté ofreciendo matrimonio. – _por ahora_.

Kag asintió y siguió mirando el anillo en su mano, parecía demasiado perpleja. Era normal pues el anillo es bastante exquisito.

Tome el aro de la caja y se lo coloque en la mano derecha, en el "dedo de compromiso" (quizás pueda ser una indirecta), quedaba perfecto con la palidez de su piel, el entrelazado de ramas y flores hacia que se viera mas delicada y distinguida de lo que es, lucia perfecto en sus dedos finos y largos.

Estaba nervioso por pensar que era excesivo, sin embargo ella parecía en extremo anonadada; sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrosadas y seguía viendo el anillo fijamente.

—Es mucho, Inuyasha. – me miro a los ojos.

—Cuando lo vi, pensé que es perfecto para ti. Más cuando la señora me dijo que este anillo es solo para gente exitosa.

—Pero… - Kag parecía dividida entre aceptar o no el anillo.

Antes de que dijera nada, besé sus labios con cariño, la bese con pausa y le transmití lo mucho que deseaba que lo conservara.

—Es un regalo, solo para ti.

Kagome me abrazo lentamente y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, su aire cálido y perfume dulce me invadió de inmediato, estaba abrazándola con fuerza y ella a mí. Tome la mano donde estaba el anillo y le empece a explicar de que trataba.

—La señora a quien se lo compre me explico que era un anillo especial, porque tiene tres piedritas y eso es el número perfecto. — Kagome me vio sin entender y yo continúe sonriendo. — Ella me explico, que todo en este mundo se compone de tres partes para poseer un equilibrio, toda una parafernalia de historia antigua, pero me llamo la atención que dijo que cada piedrita representaba una parte del ser y que esta a su vez, unida conformaba al humano.

—oh, ¿Cómo el cielo, la tierra y el infierno? — cuestiono ella.

—Supongo que sí, pero en este anillo me dijo que una piedrita representaba el espíritu, que vendría siendo la primera parte, lo que le da vida al segundo que sería el cuerpo pero que el tercero era el corazón y de allí junto con las otras dos provenía todo lo que es y será el ser humano, y que a partir de esa unión este podrá decidir su futuro a base de lo que quiera lograr. Los éxitos.

Kagome me miro extasiada, sus ojos brillaban con anhelo y observaba el anillo como un tesoro.

—Ay, Inuyasha esto es espectacular. No tengo palabras… es decir, tengo la garganta seca y yo…

—No importa, solo gracias me basta. — ella me abrazo fuerte y me susurro un débil gracias. — Este anillo es perfecto para ti porque se, de verdad se, que serás exitosa, Kag.

A Kagome la sonrisa le bailo en los labios mientras aun veía el anillo en su dedo.

—Tu confías mas en mis habilidades que yo misma. —rio. — Pero de verdad, muchas gracias.

También sonreí y luego me acerque a sus labios lentamente, bese de nuevo a Kagome con ternura mientras aun estábamos escondidos detrás de la columna y un momento después, tomados de la mano caminamos hacia adentro del museo.

Nos separamos antes de entrar para evitar que alguien nos viera demasiado íntimos.

Suspiré. Llegamos a donde estaban los demás y la señora Sonomi abrazo a su hija con confort.

—Todo está bien. –susurro luego Sango.

Esperamos unos diez minutos mas hasta que un hombre viejo y robusto salió con un tablero en las manos, con un acento muy marcado llamo a Kagome.

—Señorita Higurashi, usted sigue. – su acento evidenciaba que era yanqui.

Kagome asintió y cuando el caballero entro de nuevo al salón, ella se acero a mí y me pidió que entrara con ella a la presentación.

— ¿Puedes entrar conmigo y tomar esos equipos? Por favor.

— ¿Yo? – susurré sorprendido.

—Si, necesito tu ayuda con ellos.

Aun azorado, me apresure y tome los equipos. Corrí tras Kagome.

Entrando al salón; note el tamaño de los grandes ventanales que iluminaban naturalmente el salón con la luz de las seis de la tarde, el crepúsculo nos hacia compañía. A un lado del salón estaba el piano negro de cola donde se sentaría Kagome, del otro lado y casi al fondo se veía la mesa larga con el jurado, tres hombres y dos mujeres a los que se les notaba ser de Estados Unidos a leguas.

—Conecta los equipos alrededor del piano. – yo asentí y corrí al rededor del instrumento colocando las equipos de sonido.

Los nervios de Kagome habían regresado, se notaba por el temblor de sus labios. Me apresure y conecte los equipos, el jurado se removía curioso. Una vez termine, corrí hacia una silla desocupada junto a la puerta.

Mi amiga camino hacia el centro del salón y se detuvo a unos metros del jurado, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

—My name is Kagome Higurashi, let me introduce you to my song, it's called _Changes._

Los pasos de Kagome fueron lo único que resonó en el salón de camino al piano. Se sentó en el y roso las teclas con las yemas de los dedos. Respiro profundo.

—Enciéndelos.

Con los controles en las manos, encendí y di _play_ a los tres equipos al mismo tiempo.

La magia que conocía empezó a ocurrir cuando escuche los primeros tonos tranquilos de un violín y continuaron en compañía de la guitarra, un momento después se les unió el piano dirigido por Kagome.

Al fondo el sol se ocultaba entre tonos amarillos y naranjas, lo que lograba que ella, con se vestido azul resaltara más aun y creaba el maravilloso contraste de belleza.

Lo único que se escuchaba era la música producto de sus dedos y los radios a su alrededor. Sus notas cálidas me invadían el corazón y de repente me sentía acongojado por la felicidad efímera que el sonido me producía. Kagome estaba empezando a producir esa magia suya que ya conocía, pero que de todas maneras te hechizaba sin importar la cantidad de veces que la vieras. No podía quitar los ojos y mi atención de ella.

El cielo se estaba ocultando al frente de nosotros mientras las notas se alzaban en un tono que parecía un nacimiento, era inocente y alegre. Te rodeaba el cuerpo de recuerdos a través de la infancia y las caras de mis padres y mi familia me invadían la memoria, era una sinuosa canción que se me estaba metiendo en la piel y los huesos hasta calarme al corazón y abrirlo como si tuviera la llave de toda mi vida. Se sentía como un amanecer lento y milagroso, el violín se alzaba en compañía del piano ante todo.

Al paso de la canción fueron creciendo emociones, emociones llenas de alegría y felicidad, de una vida que se situaba perfecta pero que muy en el fondo parecía estar llena de misterio y de una oscuridad que la acechaba sin que se diera cuenta. El piana y el violín estaban en una lucha de amor y confusión; de repente, fue como si el violín se revelara ante todo en una esquina gritaba desesperado, mis recuerdos se transformaron en memorias oscuras y hasta el último de los vellos de mi cuerpo se encrespó por las cosas horribles que me llegaban desde lo profundo de los pies. Los recuerdos de mi madre yendo y viniendo, y debido a ello la falta de personas y seres importantes, la canción me hacía sentir como si estuviera solo en un desierto, me atrevería a decir que podía visualizar el sol en mi cabeza y las gotas de sudor calientes por el cuerpo, todo era lúgubre y solitario.

Kagome estaba tocando una historia, una historia que nos transmitía a todos sin necesidad de nada excepto su propio idioma, la música. Yo sabía de qué día hablaba, pero me llevaba a él tan fácilmente que me sentía asustado e impotente de solo pensar como tuvo que sobrellevarlo ella. La canción continuaba y me seguía sintiendo solo en ese desierto, ahora de noche y con frio, caminando a ningún lado. Pero algo se transformó dentro de la canción, los instrumentos se encontraron entre ellos y los sonidos retumbaron en una lucha inadvertida y sin sentido, parecía que odiaban al universo; si cerraba los ojos con fuerza la podía ver, allí… a Kagome corriendo por el desierto a ningún lado y a todos lados al mismo tiempo, buscando la salida o el final, pero nada había, nada.

En un silencio horrible, la guitarra se escuchó desde lo bajo muy lentamente, llenando el aire de esperanza y de miles de brazos de personas que habían estado allí pero que por la noche no se veían antes, podía sentir, en mis manos al calor que empezaba a recorrerme el cuerpo, era cálido y reconfortante, como si mi madre me estuviera abrazando y justo allí; abrí los ojos y vi a Kagome aun tocando el piano haciendo compañía a la guitarra que aún seguía con los sonidos muy tenues del violín.

Estaba esplendida, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar y sacando todo, absolutamente todo de adentro. Contenía las lágrimas, lo sabía. Esto era tan personal, aun así lo compartía con los presentes.

La canción se elevó hasta un punto de encuentro, de nuevo los instrumentos y sonidos se escuchaban al unísono pero no para batallar sino para apoyarse. La alegría y la madurez, pensé. La primera por haber vencido lo que parecía invencible; la segunda por haber entendido que, sin importar nada había salidas y todo se podía sobrellevar. La canción se escuchaba fuerte y firme ante los tonos tranquilos que estaban por debajo, había fuerza y vida de nuevo, no tan inocente como al principio pero la había. Estaba allí, y prácticamente podrías palparlo.

Tenía escalofríos solo de pensar en todo lo que esto significaba, en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar al final y por fin, entender que la vida seguía aunque el recuerdo estuviera allí, que esa herida solo podía ser ya abierta por ella misma. Y lo hizo exitosamente para lograr finalmente cerrarla con esta canción.

La canción terminó, ella abrió los ojos finalmente y vio sus manos un momento, luego al ventanal para darse cuenta que ya era de noche. De nuevo fui presente de cómo la magia de Kagome nos rodeó a todos en esa habitación y de cómo termino magníficamente, pero que dejo un rastro significativo en los corazones de todos los presentes.

Kagome me vio, sonrió con melancolía y se levantó ante el jurado nuevamente.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno.

No puedo pedir disculpas pq sé que no las merezco, pero en mi defensa han sucedido muchas cosas luego de la publicación de mi última historia y estas han cambiado el rumbo de mi vida.

Así de poético como suena es la verdad, verdadera (?)

No puedo prometer que vaya a publicar seguido pq estoy en mi tesis de grado para la universidad (seré una chica grande) y el proceso lleva tiempo y absorbe el alma hasta dejarte seco. Pero puedo prometer seguir la historia hasta su fin. :) jejeje

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y si preguntan por la canción de Kagome, no existe. La he inventado, o por lo menos no he escuchada una parecida, para redactar esa parte tuve que escuchar com canciones distintas, pero en su mayoría fueron parte del Soundtrack de una película Francesa, se llama "Un Largo Domingo de Noviazgo" es hermosa, emotiva y llena de emociones encontradas y tiene música magnifica que me sirvió de inspiración.

Felices Fiestas :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Declaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko. Solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece.

OOO

Allí estaba yo, terminando esa tormentosa canción que me hacía orgullosa al mismo tiempo. En frente de un público que podía o no decidir mi futuro, pero solo la presencia de alguien me hacía sentir tranquila y al mismo tiempo inquieta. La única persona dentro de esta sala que podía perturbarme el espíritu y además, sabía el más oscuro de mis secretos. Estaba segura que solo Inuyasha entendía el origen de esa canción.

No estaba segura pero quizás era solo él, y me perturbaba por eso. No sabía si más allá de esa pared mi madre y Sango podían escucharme, pero esperaba que no fuera así.

Estaba de pie frente a aquellas personas esperando una respuesta.

Junte mis manos y sin evitarlo empecé a juguetear con el anillo que Inuyasha me había dado momentos antes, mientras sentía la textura me sonrojaba. Sabía que él me miraba.

—Señorita. –me llamó uno de los jurados, cuando alce el rostro era un hombre canoso con unos ojos azules bastante dulces. Su japonés era opacado por el acento inglés. — Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Por qué los otros equipos de sonido?

Los nervios se me arremolinaron en el estómago mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente.

—Bueno, — empecé — me interesa mucho la música de orquesta y cuando empecé a hacer la canción con un solo instrumento me parecía insuficiente para abarcarla. Además dentro de las reglas… no establecía un límite de instrumentos para la presentación.

El hombre volvió a mirarme mientras acariciaba con una mano su barba.

—Oh, es cierto. Fue muy astuta en eso. — me sonrió.

—Yo quiero saber, ¿Usted compuso cada pieza a parte? — preguntó una de las mujeres, una señora con lentes negros bastante de los sesentas y un vestido floreado muy colorido, a pesar de su vestimenta, tenía una cara que daba miedo.

—Sí, —restregué mis manos sudorosas mientras respondía. — Le pedí a un compañero que tiene un estudio que me lo alquilara para grabar.

—Pero, es un poco dudoso que usted las haya compuesto si no los ha tocado en vivo.

Contuve las ganas de contraer el rostro, mis manos dejaron de restregarse y me puse seria.

—_Querida, no seas tan dura_. — le dijo la otra mujer un poco más joven en inglés. La vieja puta se echó para atrás en su asiento. — Seguro has traído las partituras de los otros instrumentos, ¿no es así?

Yo asentí con frenesí y las busque sobre el piano, estaba con la partitura del instrumento que toque en vivo. Mientras las organizaba mire a Inuyasha, estaba muy callado y sentado elegantemente en la silla donde lo había dejado al inicio. Aún estaba atardeciendo y la luz que se filtraba por las ventas le quedaba tan bien.

Estaba pensando estas idioteces desde hace tiempo y me tenía preocupada, pero no podía preocuparme por eso ahora.

_¡Enfócate Kagome! _

El me sonrió con confianza dándome ánimos, le devolví la sonrisa y camine de nuevo hacia el jurado llevándole las partituras a la señora simpática que me había defendido. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y yo le respondí a ella también, regrese al frente de ellos.

Otro de los jurados, un hombre alto que parecía sacado de una caricatura inglesa habló.

—Mi japonés no es muy bueno, así que me disculparas Señorita Ahome.

Había dicho mal mi nombre, pero no me importaba.

—Has dicho que has grabado todos los instrumentos aparte, ¿Sabes tocar todos?

—Sí, señor. No todos los domino pero…

—A mí me parece que ha sido maravilloso, _Darling_.

Me sonroje muchísimo y baje los ojos un momento. Giré mi rostro hacia Inuyasha, el me sonreí con suficiencia, sabía lo que pensaba.

"_Te lo dije, eres talentosa_."

—Ahome, —me llamo de nuevo el Sr. Inglés. —Es una curiosidad mía, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando pregunto ¿Por qué has reproducido cada pieza por partes separadas? ¿Por qué no todas juntas en una misma grabación? — todos asintieron, afirmando que esperaban una respuesta.

¿De qué manera podría explicarlo?

—Bueno… pensé que si grababa todo en un solo tema, muchos instrumentos se perderían al encontrarse con otros, es algo que se hace en la limpieza de sonido durante las grabaciones de estudio. Y como la canción no estaba hecha para ser escuchada dentro de unos auriculares. — sus rostros no se inmutaron, así que me ponía nerviosa. — Al grabar cada instrumento por separado y reproducirlo de esa manera ninguno se perdería con entre el otro más de lo necesario. Quería que se sintiera lo mas en vivo posible.

El jurado me observo con ojos analíticos y el único hombre que no había hablado se sentó recto y me miro con ojos penetrantes.

—Querida, — me llamó, su voz era gruesa y enigmática. Estaba intimidada y de alguna manera nerviosa por lo que venía sin saber que podría ser. — Es una buena razón para haberlo hecho, — respire por un minuto — pero también quisiéramos saber algo. Esa composición, si no te viera hacerlo tan bien sin ver tu rostro pensaría que es de una persona mucho mayor y más estudiada, sin embargo al observarte me doy cuenta de un par de cosas, sin duda eres talentosa hasta la raíz del cabello.

Oh, por Dios. Estaba a punto de saltar de la emoción.

—Quisiéramos saber también, ¿Qué cosa tan fuerte en tu vida te ha inspirado para escribir una canción así? No es algo común, es una canción que dice mucho y cura demasiado. ¿Podrías responderme, querida?

Las ganas de saltar de emoción pasaron a último plano con esa pregunta y una corriente de calor me ahogo toda la columna vertebral hasta cogerme de la garganta.

¿Cómo podría responderle aquello? Era tan personal y oscuro para mí. Estaba nerviosa de nuevo, ahogada por la única respuesta que esa pregunta tenía, por no saber si responder o no.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de calmarme, debía ser sincera después de todo. Si esa canción se había transmitido de la manera en que yo quería, todos los entenderían, que no fue mi elección y que fue un suceso demasiado grande como para haberse controlado correctamente en un principio. Había puesto todos mis sentimientos, toda mi vida en esa canción y la había tocado frente a todas estas personas, decir lo que significaba sería un gran paso.

Quizás el destino lo había puesto allí, delante de mí, apropósito.

_Esta es la última brecha que debes saltar, Kagome._

Escuche la silla cerca de mi removerse y vi a Inuyasha a punto de levantarse de su asiento.

Sonreí para tranquilizarlo y luego mire al jurado nuevamente. Tenía que tener valor, ya había llegado hasta aquí.

Estruje entre mis dedos el anillo que él me había dado y me agarre a él como mi salvavidas junto con todo el valor que poseía.

—Pues verá… — el jurado se removió con interés. — Cuando era pequeña, yo… — estaba sudando frio y sentía que me desmallaría en cualquier minuto. Oh, por favor fuerza, no me falles ahora. Vi de nuevo a Inuyasha y el me alentó con unos ojos firmes y fijos en mí.

"_Estoy aquí Kag, estoy aquí_."

Lo escuchaba en mi mente, vi hacia el vidrio que tenía tras él y también estaba mi madre y Sango observándome animadamente. Sango no tenía ni idea, pero mi madre parecía contraída.

Vi de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, me dejé abrazar por la fuerza y fiereza de sus ojos. Observe de nuevo al jurado. Realmente, no importaba si lo decía y luego me desmayaba, Inuyasha me tomaría en sus brazos y me sentaría a llorar sobre ello cuando despertara, no importaba.

Podía escoger no responder, pero estaba decidió a dejar de atormentarme por los hechos que ya había superada, la canción fue un primer paso y este era el paso final. Estaba claro que sería algo que siempre estaría atrás de mí, pero no dejaría que siguiera cortándome las alas.

Ya había pasado. Lo había superado y vivido.

Estruje el anillo entre mis dedos y continúe mi respuesta.

—Bueno, la canción se inspiró en mi misma. — el Jurado me observo con ojos inquisitivos, a la expectativa. — Porque, cuando era pequeña yo fui, víctima de… — inhale profundo. — Abuso Sexual.

La oleada que me estrujaba la garganta se disipo y sin alguna razón aparente me sentí un poco liberada. Lo había dicho a cinco completos extraños por una razón importante, de alguna manera se convirtió en algo liberador.

Mire al jurado en silencio.

El hombre que me había preguntado, corrió su asiento y se levantó. Cuando estuvo de pie, empezó a aplaudir.

No entendía bien, pero los otros le siguieron, todo el jurado se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudirme, cuando voltee a ver a Inuyasha él también lo hacía.

—Señorita Kagome, por favor espere nuestra respuesta. Sin duda usted ha sido la presentación más intensa que hemos tenido.

Los observe anonadada y me sonroje furiosamente sin saber que responder.

Inuyasha corrió hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Estar entre sus brazos y los aplausos, habían bastado para mí por hoy.

**OOO**

Me sentía tan aliviada, caminaba sobre una nube de felicidad. Ya no me importaba realmente si pasaba o no la audición, me había puesto a prueba a mí misma y la había pasado con creces, yo lo sabía. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su departamento y me dio paso para pasar primero.

Aún tenía el vestido puesto y el su traje, al salir del museo decidimos ir a cenar para celebrar pero el muy tonto de mi mejor amigo descubrió que había olvidado su cartera en su departamento así que me anime a acompañarlo. No quería quedarme con Sango y mamá porque ellas me preguntarían que dijo el jurado, porque de los aplausos y sinceramente me encontraba tan en mi nebulosa que no tenía ánimos de decir nada, era inexplicable mi sensación.

Quería chillar de alegría.

—Voy rápido. —anunció y se perdió por el pasillo.

Camine hacia la ventana que daba vista de la ciudad, ya era de noche y todo se veía precioso. Separando mis sentimientos, pensé un momento en todo lo que paso hoy y lo que ha venido pasando, todo con respecto a él.

Se sentía diferente y lo comprobé hoy cuando me dio ese anillo tan bello, mire mi mano y lo detalle una vez más. Era un anillo hermoso y no tenía palabras para expresar como me sentí cuando me lo dio.

Estaba siendo tan idiota…

Le estaba negando a Inuyasha algo que él quería sentir y lo sabía, no podía permitir que siguiera. Mi mejor amigo, ese muchacho fuerte y orgulloso que me había dado un regalo tan bello… tan incorrecto.

Sin dejar de ver el reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal, observe como se acercaba a mi espalda y me besaba el cuello. La calidez me inundo el cuerpo, por acto reflejo arqueé mi nuca para abrirle espacio. Mi cuerpo se acostumbró a responder a las caricias de Inuyasha de una manera magnifica, nos habíamos acoplado tan perfectamente que parecía irreal.

—Kag, ese vestido te queda magnífico. —gruñó.

Sentir el aliento de el en mi cuello era un suplicio, hasta ese punto llegaba a disfrutar su contacto. Nadie nunca me había tocado de la manera en la que él lo hace, tampoco podía compararlo porque no tenía demasiada experiencia, pero con Inuyasha disfrutaba tanto de la intimidad que no recordaba las malas experiencias o no me pasaban por la mente, no estaba nervioso y no me encerraba en mi misma.

Mi primera vez no fue la mejor, pero nunca la conté como lo que debería ser una _primera vez_. La considere entonces la primera vez que intime por voluntad propia, por amor, y fue con Kouga. Todo fue bonito, maravilloso… pero, _nunca_ me sentí tan absorta y complacida como cuando lo hago con Inuyasha, como cuando él me toca.

Al principio pensé que todo se debía a la experiencia, pero no lo era. Solo era por ser Inuyasha, era las maravillas que solo él sabía causar en mí, el deseo que me provocaba, la seducción y el contacto con este hombre eran diferentes. Me maravillaba…

Pero Dios… Si no fuera de esta manera.

Sentí como sus dedos jugueteaban por mi espalda mientras el calor de mi cuerpo subía, sentía los besos, los mordiscos tenues, el aliento y los suspiros. Ver a Inuyasha pasear sus labios en el reflejo del espejo me embriagaba y lo hacía mientras me miraba fijamente a través del vidrio, con aquellos ojos dorados inundados por el deseo. Quería arrancarme el vestido y yo quería arrancarle los pantalones.

Pero no podíamos… teníamos que ir…

—Kag… — el comenzó a subir su mano por mi muslo entre las piernas y apretaba con delicadeza mi piel. — No tienes idea de cómo provocas así, con la espalda descubierta. — nunca perdimos el contacto visual a través de la ventana. Inuyasha hablaba con su voz gruesa y excitante.

…Teníamos que ir a… a, algún sitio.

Mierda, era tan erótico.

Ver la ciudad pero en el reflejo los ojos de Inuyasha, el dorado tan apasionado devorándome hasta que no quedará nada de mí. Estaba tan a su merced que no podía creerlo.

Esto era lo que Inuyasha había hecho conmigo, con nosotros.

—Mmm… Inu, la-la cena… — no podía evitar los gimoteos.

— ¿Qué cena? ¿Tienes alguna idea, de cómo me provocas Kagome? Solo con que digas una palabra, con una sola palabra o un pestañeo, puedo tomarte aquí y que la ciudad entera lo vea sin ver.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a gemir con fuerza, Inuyasha me giraba y me besaba con tanta fiereza que no podía pensar con tranquilidad. Estaba pensando con los ovarios. ¿Por qué tenía que hablarme así? Con esa voz suya tan demandante, tan erótica. Mirarme con esos ojos suyos que solo decían que me arrancaría ese maldito vestido en unos minutos.

—Inuyasha, no… - mi voz sonaba más como un lamento que como una orden. – Mi mamá y Sango nos esperan, seguro papá ya habrá llegado. Se van a pregun-

El suspiró con fuerza y me miro a los ojos, aún estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, fuertes y bien formados. Jesús, como quería besar y lamer sus brazos.

_¡Enfócate!_ Gritó mi cerebro.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Tenemos que ir. – su sonrisa fue amarga, pero me soltó y solo tomó mi mano.

Yo no podía seguirle haciendo esto. Cualquier otro hombre que solo hubiera querido un polvo se habría enojado y me seguiría besando el cuello hasta doblegarme, pero él no era así. Inuyasha me quería y me respetaba de verdad, él se detuvo tan solo a la primera vez.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él y no otro? Alguien al que podría amar de verdad.

Se me estrujó la garganta. Tenía que detener esto. Sino, sería tarde, Inuyasha se enamoraría sin remedió y yo no podría corresponderle de esa manera. Nunca podría, es mi amigo, y el exnovio de una amiga. Me había atrevido suficiente, me había acostado con él y ahora, sin meditarlo y siendo egoísta, lo estaba engatusando a una calle sin fin ni retorno.

Lo había presentido desde hace tanto, lo veía venir y nunca lo detuve. Finalmente hoy, cuando me entrego el anillo, lo comprendí… Había llevado todo demasiado lejos y ahora jugaba con el corazón de un inocente. De mi mejor amigo. ¿En qué clase de malvado ser me había convertido?

—Inuyasha… - le llamé.

El me miró a los ojos sonriente pero al darse cuenta de mi expresión, su sonrisa se esfumo.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora, sino, al salir de este apartamento, mas nunca tendría el valor.

—Inuyasha, hay que parar esto. No podemos… seguir haciéndolo. – escupí las palabras atropelladamente y me sentí desfallecer cuando vi sus ojos opacarse.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kag? –su voz era baja, rasposa.

—Yo aún quiero a Kouga, y presiento…

Cuando levante la vista para mirar sus ojos, Inuyasha aún me tomaba la mano y pensé que se enojaría y me gritaría, como hacen todos los hombres… pero el, él no es como todos los hombres. Estaba pálido y parecía que le habían arrebatado el alma del cuerpo. Ya no tomaba mi mano con firmeza.

Cerró los ojos y dejó libre mi mano, se apartó de mí con pasos pesados y sin verme en ningún momento.

Me sentí desfallecer, ¿Le había roto el corazón?

—Lo entiendo… vamos a cenar, Kagome.

Me quedé en mi sitió viendo como abría la puerta y esperaba a que yo saliera primero. Tenía que ser así siempre, caballeroso hasta cuando debería odiarme.

—Inu, hablemos de esto. Aun serás mi mejor amigo.

No me miro a mí, sino a mis pies y me hablo con una voz lúgubre, carente de vida.

—Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, Kagome. Nunca llegaría a hacer algo que no quieres que haga.

Le observé atormentada. No, ese no era mi amigo Inuyasha.

—Pero… no tienes que ser tan frio. –me acerqué a él y toque su hombro, pero el solo desvió su rostro. – Tu conseguirás a alguien que te corresponda, lo sé, te lo mereces. Kykio… ella siempre te ha amado, quizás-

—Quizás es mejor solo ir a la maldita cena. – me cortó de nuevo. Estaba herido, y esa fue posiblemente, la única grosería que me dirigió todo el resto de la noche.

El resto de la noche fue en el restaurant, a donde llegó Miroku y se unió con nosotros. Celebramos toda la noche en familia riendo y bailando. Todos excepto Inuyasha, que aunque sonreía se veía como si estuviera muriendo lentamente. Y yo había sido quien había causado la herida horas antes. Me sentía horrible, como la bruja. Lo había herido, había esperado demasiado y ahora me lamentaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Yo… solo lo veía como mi mejor amigo. Él _es_ mi mejor amigo.

Inuyasha se mantuvo atento toda la noche con los demás y luego me llevo a casa como siempre había hecho, pero fue en un silencio incomodo durante todo el trayecto. Cuando me dejó en casa solo me dijo "Buenas noches, Kagome" tan fríamente que sentí que me estaba devolviendo la daga que le había clavado hace horas.

* * *

Yo lo sé, me tarde y de paso el capítulo es bien corto. Pero por hoy había que mantenerlo así.

Estamos empezando el climax de la historia.

Lamento mucho haberme tardado más de lo esperado, pero las cosas no fueron fáciles estos meses, gracias al universo que ya termine mi tesis, fui aprobada y soy libre. Estoy manejando ciertos proyectos en mis manos pero estoy haciéndome el tiempo de seguir la historia. _Bad, Bad Kagome_ tendrá que esperar pq los archivos con los dos capítulos finales se dañaron. Así que, tendré que escribirlos de nuevo (T_T)

Les dejaré dos ilustraciones que hice hace mucho con mi versión de Kagome e Inuyasha para esta historia. (Es necesario que borren los espacios)

mandy91. deviantart art/Morning-Kag-279003697?q=gallery%3Amandy91%2F7810825&qo=8

mandy91. deviantart art/night-Inuyasha-279268416?q=gallery%3Amandy91%2F7810825&qo=7


	17. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko. La trama de esta historia si es mía.**

**OOO**

Tomé las manos de Sango entre las mías y susurré bajito pero firme.

— Te juro que estoy bien, Sango.

— No, no lo estas.

Solté un alarido de frustración y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama. Era increíble lo testaruda que podía ser ella. A veces me arrepentía de tener mejor amiga, te leían por completo y no podrás ocultarlo todo. Era como si la maldita verdad te explotara en la cara de repente, como una espinilla.

— Sé que no estás bien. Ya pasó un mes de tu presentación y las cosas entre tu he Inuyasha no han ido iguales, ¿Me vas a contar que pasa? — Mi amiga me habló sentada a mi lado con la voz en todo molesto.

Era verdad, el tiempo había pasado aprisa, como en un pestañeo. Inuyasha y yo habíamos "_cortado_" por las buenas, o mejor dicho, yo le había estripado el corazón por las buenas. Pensando que había hecho un bien, resultó algo muy malo.

Desde ese día él se puso lejano, no lo veía, ni salía conmigo, incluso a veces le escribía por el celular y no me contestaba o en otras ocasiones lo hacía pero muy frívolamente. Pensé que todo sería distinto, sabía que se molestaría pero no sabía que tanto. No sabía que todo sería así de difícil.

También es porque soy una idiota, si hubiera dejado esto justo en el momento exacto…

— Mira Sango, nada pasa. — mentí.

— Si Kagome, y Miroku es gay. — fruncí los labios y la mire obstinada.

Sango era probablemente la chica más intuitiva de la vida, y ahora embarazada era como _Tomb Raider_.

— ¿No serán tus hormonas?

— ¡No me jodas, Kagome! — me gritó.

Jamás mi habitación se me hizo tan molesta como cuando Sango llego a interrogarme. Solté un suspiro y miré mi teclado en el escritorio, había escrito unas cuantas canciones tristes desde que Inuyasha me ignora rotundamente. Era mi mejor amigo y me sentía triste porque las cosas resultaron de esta manera, quería arrancarme la cabeza.

Sango me miró inquisidoramente de nuevo y removió mi hombro un poco.

— Por favor, Kagome… ustedes han estado más extraños de lo normal.

— Esta bien… — dije obstinada — Inuyasha está enojado conmigo. Le hice algo malo. — Mi amiga me observó y entrecerró los ojos como preparándose para la confesión que le haría. Era solo Sango, mi mejor amiga mujer en la vida, ella no me delatara en lo absoluto.

— ¿tu… dejaste a Inuyasha cachondo? — preguntó de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —Eso pasa cuando eres novia de Miroku.

— Bueno solo lo dudaba… no tienes por qué ponerte así.

— Se te están pegando las mañas de tu novio. — ¿qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa?!

Tome mis manos y entrelace los dedos mientras pensaba la mejor manera de decirle como habían resultado las cosas, dudaba empezar desde el comienzo.

— Inuyasha y yo… tuvimos algún tipo de relación en secreto. — susurré.

— ¿Eran novios en secreto?

— No, era más como… solo amigos con derecho.

Sango me miró sonriendo.

— ¿De qué te ries?

— Miroku me debe 100 dólares. — Yo la miré sin entender. — Bueno, sabíamos que ustedes se traían algo entre manos desde hace un tiempo, él dijo que eran novios y yo dije que conociéndote, seguro es sexo.

— ¿Me estas llamando zorra? — esto era molesto.

— ¿Es lo único que tomas de lo que dije? Serás idiota, Kagome. Teniendo en cuenta tu frustración sexual con Kouga y que Inuyasha tiene buena fama en la cama, no me sorprendió.

— ¡¿Qué-eh… qué quiere decir eso?! — grité alarmada.

Entonces me enteré de todo. Mi _algo secreto_ con Inuyasha, no era tan secreto, todos a nuestro alrededor lo notaron. La mayoría pensó que estábamos saliendo pero que por mi reciente corte traumático con Kouga no querían comentarlo. Y la verdad saber esto solo me hizo sentir más estúpida. Yo era la única que no veía la supuesta química entre nosotros, no veía lo muy enganchado que estaba Inuyasha de mí y probablemente tampoco vi la manera en que el resto se ponía feliz pensando que entre nosotros había algo.

— Inuyasha, es solo mi amigo.

— Inuyasha, te quiere más que eso, créeme. Eres como… la luz de sus ojos. — cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Si es asi, solo quiere decir que lo arruine todo entre nosotros. Yo no sentía más que una inmensa atracción sexual por Inuyasha. Mire la cajita en el estante arriba del piano, donde estaba el anillo que Inuyasha me dio, solté un suspiro.

— Kagome, si ni tú misma vez lo que sientes, es que eres bien idiota. — miré a Sango frustrada con toda la situación y luego, le lance un cojín en la cara.

— Esto no es fácil para mí. Kikyou es mi amiga, y ella está bastante enamorada de Inuyasha, ella podría darle el amor que quiere, yo no.

— ¡¿Y porque tu no?! ¡Ella solo quiere a Inuyasha porque no lo puede tener, en cuanto tenga su corazón, no lo querrá más! Siempre ha sido así con todos los hombres…

— Yo no creo que ella sea así, me lo ha dicho ¿sabes? Siento que él es su verdadero amor, además es mi amiga y yo me puse en medio, cometí demasiados errores, y ya no lo haré más. Inuyasha debería estar con Kikyou, ella lo quiere y él aprenderá a quererla.

— ¡Que tontería! Y si eso es así de cierto, ¡¿Por qué no puedes aprender TU a querer a Inuyasha?!

— ¡Sango! Tú lo sabes, aun quiero a Kouga. Inuyasha fue más un desahogo a través del sexo… — vi a mi lado como Sango parecía sacar humo por la nariz, me miro enojada y se levantó molesta de la cama. Tomó su bolsa y abrió la puerta para irse.

— Es increíble lo ciega que eres contigo misma. Sinceramente Kagome, incluso te pones como la víctima que uso a Inuyasha para no admitir que sientes algo por él. ¿A quién crees que engañas? Solo a ti. — Sango me decía un montón de cosas más y yo no escuchaba con atención, que dijera lo que quisiera yo estaba muy clara… — ¡Deberías conocer un poco más de tu amiga Kikyou y un poco más a ti misma!

Un portazo y luego el silencio.

Miré de nuevo la cajita en la repisa. Desvié los ojos y apreté mis dedos con fuerza.

_Hice lo correcto, no puede estar con alguien que me quiere y yo no a él. No estaría bien, no sería lo mejor… ¿No es así?_

Si es así, ¿Porque me siento tan vacía? 

**OOO**

El balcón de mi departamento estaba cerrado. Las cortinas de los ventanales pasadas y las luces apagadas, estaba a oscuras acostado en el piso de la sala.

Haciendo actos de masoquismo, lo que más me gustaba. Sonreí con sorna para mí mismo.

Si fuera más fácil solo arrancarse el corazón, perder la memoria, usar magia o algo así, lo haría.

Y al mismo tiempo no, creo que preferiría quedarme con los recuerdos, solo por saber que lo saboree un momento. Me dejé llevar, y me engañe a mí mismo pensando que tenía una oportunidad. Después de todo, Kagome siempre ha sido determinada, siempre parece saber primero que todos lo que ella siente.

Pero tenía que tratar, sino me lo lamentaría por siempre.

Miroku me lo había dicho.

"_Más vale intentar y fracasar, que nunca tratar por miedo a fracasar" _

Me levanté del piso y prendí las luces, abrí las cortinas y también el balcón.

Miré la noche y la ciudad por el balcón. Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí, desde que había salido con ella no había fumado. Tomé una calada y saqué todo el humo.

Si pude dejarlo tanto tiempo, es porque nunca lo necesite realmente. Mire todo el empaque y lo tiré por el balcón.

Analicé en retrospectiva la situación. No tenía nada de qué arrepentirme, quizás que no fui lo suficientemente claro con mis sentimientos pero ya no lo valía. Había tomado lo que pude de Kagome y dejado de mi lo que tuve tiempo de dejar antes de que me echara fuera de su corazón. Tome la oportunidad y no funciono.

Sin embargo, aún dolía, y supongo que eso era una consecuencia que no se podía evitar.

Había aprendido mi lección. Por eso me aleje de ella… porque si seguía cerca de Kagome yo mismo no sería capaz de parar. Me entregaría aún más, me haría daño porque seguiría tratando de amarla cuando no voy a ser correspondido.

La brisa me pego en la cara.

Me incorporé de nuevo en el apartamento y vi de reojo las maletas en la puerta del departamento. Mañana me iría por un tiempo.

No para tratar de olvidar, solo para sanar un poco, entonces podré volver a verla sin tener que sentirme tan mal al respecto.

Pero lo que había podido disfrutar… eso nunca lo lamentaría. 

**OOO**

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y me tarde mil años. Digamos que abandone los fics por problemas personales un tiempo.

Pero espero me perdonen y tomemos el curso de las cosas nuevamente. Ahora hay nuevas cosas en las mentes de Inuyasha y Kagome. Creo que nadie debe sentirse mal por ser dejado, es inevitable, eso es cierto, pero el Inuyasha que me pinto no tiene por qué desplomarse. Sino tomar lo bueno de lo que haya pasado y tratar de convertirlo en algo positivo para sí mismo.

Besitos y amor para todos, espero sus Reviews~

_**Mandy.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: Por mucho que quisiera Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo la trama, todo lo demas a RT. **

**OOO**

A pesar del frío tan detestable de diciembre, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el edificio de ladrillos rojos. La Torre D, la que había visitado muchísimas veces, demasiado seguido los últimos meses. Pase por el lobby y el guardia me saludo como siempre, puye en el ascensor el botón del piso ya conocido y espere a llegar a mi destino. Una vez en frente de la puerta de su departamento, toque el timbre esperando que lo que me había dicho Sango esta mañana fuera mentira.

— Inuyasha se fue. — dijo. Giré el rostro tan fuerte en ese momento, que me dolió el cuello.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? — pregunté.

Sango me miró con ojos melancólicos y pude jurar que cierta lastima; lastima por mí. Porque sabía que me he estado volviendo loca todo este tiempo sin él. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, repitió lo que me había dicho antes.

— Se fue, Kagome. Miroku no sabe a donde.

Toqué de nuevo el timbre con desespero, nadie respondía, pero seguí tocando el maldito timbre. Me mordí el labio conteniendo las lágrimas.

Inuyasha, grandisimo hijo de…

La puerta se abrió de repente y me sorprendió ver a aquel hombre alto y tan parecido a Inuyasha, tenía un pijama puesto, entonces no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era para hacer el ridículo.

— ¿Kagome? — la voz gruesa del Señor Taisho me hizo enrojecer de pura vergüenza.

No encontré nada que decir. Estaba con un cúmulo de emociones pero la más grande ahora era la pena que sentía, el Sr. Taisho ahora debe pensar que estoy loca, loca de remate. Pero toda la culpa era de su hijo, su hijo y mis estúpidas hormonas.

A la vista de mi silencio y mi cara de consternación, el padre de mi amigo se apiado de mí, y me pidió pasar a la sala. Debían ser como las diez de la noche y yo estaba en la casa con su padre, molestando.

Oh, Dios, ¿Porqué?

Mire hacia la cocina, donde estaba el Sr. Taisho, era aún más alto que Inuyasha, con una cabellera larga y negra, los mismos ojos dorados los tenía su hijo. Era un hombre adulto tan guapo y considerado, tranquilo y siempre muy sereno. Me preguntaba si Inuyasha sería así de guapo cuando fuera mayor, su padre era tan atractivo que hacía suspirar a cualquier mujer, con sus facciones exóticas y su porte galante, tan educado y bien hablado que solo me hacía retorcerme más en el sofá.

_El sofá que muchas veces compartí con él…_

Oh Dios, me sentía tan miserable. Inuyasha se había ido Dios sabe a donde, yo estaba como loca buscándolo en su hogar esperando que fuera mentira, me dolía muchísimo su indiferencia las últimas semanas pero lo entendí como una necesidad de espacio, pero irse así como si nada, me dolía muchísimo, pensé que a pesar de todo… seguía siendo su amiga. ¿No era así? ¿Ya Inuyasha no me quería ni a un milímetro suyo?

Me sentí tan miserable, el es mi mejor amigo, es a quien más quiero, había vivido tantas cosas con él, compartido muchísimo más de mí con él que con cualquier otra persona. Si él me dejaba de lado… no sabría qué hacer.

Me mordí el labio de nuevo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

El Sr. Taisho me colocó una taza de té en las manos y se sentó a mi lado. La tomé sin mirarle la cara, estaba tan avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo estás, Kagome? — preguntó de pronto.

No lo mire, pero tomé un sorbo de té y respondí sin verle.

— Estoy… bien supongo. — Me llené de valor y lo mire a la cara. — Sr. Taisho, perdón por haber llegado así, tan tarde… usted estaba durmiendo...

— No importa, sé que no es muy común verme por aquí. — me sonrió y bebió de su taza.

El Sr. Taisho era piloto de avión, así que siempre estaba alrededor del mundo, viajando y yendo de aquí para allá. Solía pensar que se había tomado ese trabajo mucho más a pecho cuando su esposa murió porque su hijo me había dicho que antes el estaba mucho más tiempo en tierra que haciendo ese trabajo.

— ¿Viniste por Inuyasha? — preguntó. Me sonrojé de repente y mire la taza humeante entre mis manos.

— S-sí.

— ¿Alguna emergencia? — Sí le decía que no, parecería mas idiota de lo que probablemente ya parezco.

— Algo así, ¿Dónde está ahora? — No pude evitar preguntar eso, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y me estaba torturando no saber.

Por primera vez miré al Sr. Taisho a los ojos, su rostro me demostró lo confundido que estaba.

— Está en Estados Unidos, con sus abuelos. Le pedí que los visitara cuando llegue hace unos días.

Me sentí un poco mejor el saber que no había hecho un loco viaje de aventura, o que se había ido sin dar paradero a nadie. Se había ido solo porque su padre se lo había pedido, quizás era solo eso, ¿no? Tenía mucho tiempo diciéndome que quería ir a visitarlos…

Estaba dando tantas vueltas, ni yo misma entendía la razón por la que estaba así, parecía una loca, llegando aquí toda despeinada y sudada por la carrera a tocar ese timbre como una maniatica. Me avergoncé de nuevo ante el Sr. Taisho.

— El regresará en tres meses.

No me moví cuando escuche eso, ¿Tres meses?

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — solté sin el menor decoro.

Volví mi vista la taza avergonzada con mi comportamiento de nuevo.

— Bueno ya que estaba de vacaciones de la Universidad y me dijo que en su trabajo cerraron para remodelar, dijo que le caería bien un viaje. Pasar navidades con sus abuelos.

— Ya veo…

De alguna manera me sentí bien saber que estaba con ellos y al mismo tiempo tan triste de pensar que estaría lejos por tanto tiempo. Extrañaba todo de Inuyasha, estar en su departamento y ver, oler y sentir todo a mi alrededor me había recordarlo, todo lo que había pasado la última vez que estuve allí…

— Pensé que te había dicho, eres… Kagome. — Reí por el comentario. Yo ya no parecía especial para Inuyasha.

— Tuvimos… unas cuantas diferencias hace tiempo. Supongo que aun está molesto.

— Quedate tranquila, Inuyasha es testarudo pero siempre parece doblegarse cuando se trata de ti. — Miré al Sr. Taisho tratando de entender sus palabras. — Te quiere mucho.

— Esta muy molesto conmigo…

— Cuando se fue no parecía molesto, más bien sereno. Ese muchacho siempre parecía estar ansioso por algo, y solo se quedaba quieto cuando estabas con él, pero esta vez cuando lo vi, lo noté distinto. —Empecé a temblar entonces. — Quizás no esté tan molesto como piensas…

Agradecí al Sr. Taisho por sus palabras, hablamos un rato más y me despedí pidiendo de nuevo disculpas por mis actos poco adecuados.

Era tarde, pero camine a casa de todos modos, pensando de nuevo en que quizás no debía preocuparme tanto por las circunstancias. Si el padre de Inuyasha decía que lo hallaba tranquilo quiere decir que no estaba herido por lo que pasó. Pero de alguna manera eso me hizo sentir mal, no sabía si pensar que eso quiere decir que me he estado mutilando por la culpa todo este tiempo por nada, o si simplemente Inuyasha había tomado todo como lo que era desde un principio. Amigos con derecho y ya.

Inuyasha siempre fue alguien ansioso, era verdad, siempre estaba como la expectativa pero nunca supe de que, ¿sería posible que esperaba algo de mí? La lógica me decía que _si _y mi corazón me decía:_ Kagome, no seas idiota_.

Pensé que cuando le dijera que debíamos dejar las cosas a como eran antes, estaríamos distantes un tiempo pero seguiría siendo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, como mi vida rondaba en torno a Inuyasha desde hace tanto. Estaba tan confundida, mi cuerpo no parecía tener forma propia, me siento como una masa de sentimientos amorfa que deambula por la vida. Hasta para mí se sentía extraño decir eso.

Hacía más frío que antes y empezaban a entumecerse por caminar como una idiota en pleno invierno. Estaba cerca de casa pero vi un Starbucks y entre a calentarse antes de continuar. Cuando estaba haciendo la cola para que me dieran el café y seguir mi camino a casa, alguien me tocó en el hombro.

— ¿Kag? — La voz gruesa de Kouga me sacudió y sus ojos azules me miraron con alegría.

Me sentí nerviosa, puesto que no lo veía desde aquel _incidente_. Y la verdad no quería verlo cuando estaba pasando por el Holocausto* emocional que tenía dentro de mí.

— Hola, Kouga — dije mirando al piso.

Si veía sus ojos por mucho tiempo, recordaría todo lo que nosotros pasamos, y no quería, quería olvidar todo lo que sentí por él. Ya no valía la pena el esfuerzo con él.

De alguna manera pasamos a sentarnos en uno de los muebles dentro del café. Seguía sin mirar a Kouga directamente y a pesar de estar frente a frente, ninguno de los dos dijo algo por un largo rato.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó.

Sentía que cada que me hacían esa pregunta, mis habilidades de mentir mejoraban, era como practicar un deporte.

Me mordí los labios y respondí antes de tomar otro sorbo de café.

— Bien, ¿tú?

— Bien…

Otro incómodo silencio se colocó entre nosotros. De nuevo Kouga lo tuvo que romper.

— Escuché de alguien que te has postulado para una beca de música. Nunca me dijiste que querías eso.

— Solo las personas necesarias lo sabían. — mi voz sonó tajante.

No me lamente por mi mala educación esta vez. Mi ex había pisoteado mi amor por el de tantas maneras diferentes que me seguía preguntando por qué tuve que haberme enamorado de él.

Nunca le había hablado a Kouga de mis sueños y las cosas que quería hacer en el futuro, a pesar de que en ese momento nosotros teníamos planeado durar muchos años, casarnos y vivir juntos. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, lo vacía que fue mi relación con él, no pude ni siquiera compartir mis deseos más placenteros con el porque no sentía que él los entendería. Tampoco compartí mis peores miedos, mis pesadillas, nunca permití que me viera llorar o estar mal por mis asuntos más personales.

Todo eso lo compartí con una sola persona. Y ahora estaba a millones de kilómetros de mi, haciéndome sentir incompleta.

Kouga sonrió vacíamente.

— De todos modos me alegro por ti. Te ves bonita.

— Gracias.

— Seguro vas a obtener la beca.

Quería sonar grosera con él, _¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!, ¡¿Alguna vez me escuchaste tocar?!_ Pero me mordí la lengua, si alargaba más la conversación, más tendría que ver su rostro.

— Gracias. — repetí.

Mi café casi terminaba, a pesar de que me estaba quemando la lengua, sólo quiero terminar el café he irme a casa.

Cuando me levanté del asiento, Kouga tomo mi muñeca con firmeza.

— Kag…

— Suéltame, ahora. — empecé a temblar nerviosa. El no me haría nada, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme.

Kouga se mordió el labio. Me soltó.

—Perdón por todo lo que te hice. — su voz sonó lastimera, estaba arrepentido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. — Espero que seas muy feliz, no importa si es con Inuyasha.

Lo miré confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ustedes están saliendo, lo sé.

Temblé un momento, pero me quede viendo con el ceño fruncido. ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

— ¿Qué dices?

— Bueno, se que siempre le has gustado, le pedí que cuidara de ti cuando… — me observo arrepentido. — Cuando todo pasó, el solo me dijo que eso hacía. Creo que a veces por eso me ponía tan celoso, entre ustedes hay una conexión tan fuerte, era muy obvio, el parecía siempre más tu novio que yo.

Quería cachetear a Kouga, pero no sabía exactamente la razón.

— De todos modos ya no te debe importar, desde aquel dia-ah...— Se me cortó la voz por el nudo que se me formó en la garganta de tan sólo recordarlo. — Inuyasha es mi amigo. —continué.

Kouga me miro confundido, pero de todos modos no lo dejo así.

— Se que ya no es mi asunto, pero el siempre te ha querido… más que amigos. Se le nota, hay esta extraña sensación entre ustedes. Siempre lo supe y aun así nunca me aparte, pensé que podía construir esa conexión contigo, pero me di cuenta que era única. — me di media vuelta y camine apresurada hasta la salida.

Hacia un frio de los mil demonios, pero seguí caminando apresurada.

— ¡Kagome! — grito Kouga detrás de mí. — No corras, está bien, ¡lo siento!

Giré a verlo a los ojos con rencor.

— ¡No te me acerques! — grité en medio de la calle.

El pareció impresionarse por mis palabras, por la manera en que lo miraba. Por primera vez le vi a los ojos y volvía a pensar, Dios mío, qué vacío estaba el, que vacio era todo entre nosotros.

— Kag, no importa ya. Si estar con él te hace feliz, hazlo.

— Mierda, Kouga, ¡Callate! — y corrí.

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta casa.

Kouga ya no me seguía, pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, me senté en el árbol frente a la puerta para tomar aire.

¿Una conexión especial entre nosotros? ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

_¡Inuyasha siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo!_

Me mordí los labios con fuerza y apreté mis puños.

Entonces noté algo frío y húmedo en mi cabello, cuando alcé la vista, caía nieve.

Era la primera nevada del año.

Solo entonces me permití llorar.

**OOO**

Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, respondí los que pude y los que tenían cuenta, a los invitados también, no les puedo responder por acá personalmente pq' ya me tengo que ir a dormir xD.

Pero de todos es bonito ver que no la olvidan a uno, muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo a pesar del tiempo. Mucho love para ustedes.

Mandy.

Wikipidia dice:

Holocausto: En Historia, se identifica con el nombre de **Holocausto** a lo que técnicamente también se conoce, según la terminología nazi, como "solución final" (en alemán, _Endlösung_) de la cuestión judía, el intento de aniquilar a la totalidad de la población judía de Europa, la cual culminó con la muerte de unos seis millones de judíos. Entre los métodos utilizados estuvieron la asfixia por gas venenoso, los disparos, el ahorcamiento, los trabajos forzados, el hambre, los experimentos pseudocientíficos, la tortura médica y los golpes.


End file.
